L'étrangére
by remus-lunard
Summary: Pour ceux qui ont déja lu ce chapitre...j y est rajouter une suite étant donné qu il était trop court...et si vous voulez savoir, une suite importante yak yak yak...RemusJanessa
1. Default Chapter

Et me revoilà pour de nouvelle aventure tsoin tsoin…..je pense que je vais mettre moins de temps a l écrire…..

En tous cas j espère vraiment que vous l aimerais….c est vrai que c un peu idiot, mais j ai voulu faire un mélange fiction et réalité…..mais après sa part complètement dans la fiction enfin on se comprend quand je dis fiction…

Tous les personnages (sauf quelque uns) ne vienne pas de moi, ils appartiennent tous a l auteur J.K Rowling 

                                                                   ////////////////////////////// :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: /////////////////////////////

1 Septembre 1980

Je n ai apparemment pas réussi a convaincre mon père…..il refuse catégoriquement de me laisser dans mon pays natal. Il dit qu il y a trop de guerre, et que se n ai pas bon pour une jeune fille de mon age…..il ne comprend pas que moi aussi je veux combattre….il ne comprend pas que mon appartenance au monde des sorcier ne change rien…..il ne comprend pas que je sois la fille du générale d armée  israélien ne change rien non plus……il ne comprend pas que je veux faire l armée comme toute les filles…..

Non, il préfère m envoyer a l étranger….dans une autre école de Sorcellerie…..dés que j en aurais l occasion, je m enfuirais…..il n a pas le droit de m ordonner de rester bien sagement ici…..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Janessa reposa sa plume et scruta le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre de sa voiture…..elle entendait les bruit de sabot qui allaient l emmener a un an de galère….dans un pays étranger, dans une école étrangère ou elle ne connaissait vraiment personne…..elle se redressa et rangea son journal intime….elle ne pouvais pas continuer a écrire …les secousses étaient trop violentes

Elle alla rejoindre l e conducteur sur le toi

-Eh ….Side

-Ooooh….mais qui vois je ??tu es enfin réveillée

-Non ….ça fait déjà 2 heures….en faite….je voulais te demander un petit service ….accepterais tu de me faire un grand plaisir ???

-bien sur tous ce que tu veux ma petite reine……

-Ramènes moi a la maisoooooooooooooooooon !!

-Ah ah ah j en étais sur…..franchement je dis pas non…..mais ton père va me virer si je ne te mène pas a cette école….euh….comment elle s appel déj ??

-Poudlard répondit elle en boudant….

-Bon ok….imaginons…mais est ce que au moins tu me laisserais faire un dernier tour a cheval….je ne pense pas qu il y a des écuries la bas…..

-Mouais….mais comment je peux savoir si tu ne vas pas t enfuir ???

-bah euh……

_Tu vas t enfuir c est ça….

-Bon d accord…je te jure que je ne m enfuirais pas…..et de toute façon , tu es aussi sorcier que moi….tu me retrouverais vite

-Bien vu ma puce….c est d accord, va pour la balade a cheval…..mais tu doit me rejoindre a la gare du prés au lard a 7h00 tapante….si tu n y es pas…je viendrais personnellement te ramener par la peau des fesses

La jeune fille éclata de rire….sous le faut air cruel du chauffeur

-D accord d accord…. J'te jure….je serais la…..euh et tu crois que je peux garder fast avec moi ????…

-Pourquoi pas….après tous c est le tien et dans ta nouvelle école , il accepte bien les chouette…pourquoi pas les chevaux hein ??….je pense que tu n auras aucun problème a le rapetisser ???dit il en lui faisant un clin d œil

Elle lui fit a son tour un grand sourire …..

La voiture s arrêta et elle pu rapidement monter sur son pur sang arabe noir….

***********************************POV DE REMUS ***********************************

-Mais arrêtez ….c est pas vrai….vous aller pas me lâcher ou quoi ??

-Allez….dit nous Remus…..qu est ce que tu a fait de la fille de la plage….tu l a bouffé ou c est elle qui t a bouff ???

-Pas du tous….et je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez….

-Hum….mon petit James aurais tu l obligeance de lui rafraîchir la mémoire…..je risquerais d être vulgaire !!

James qui était allongé sur toute la longueur d un fauteuil se redressa et haussa un sourcil……Il fit craquer son dos en s étirant et s ébroua la gorge

-Bien…bien …bien…..alors comme ça tu veux un petit rafraîchissement de mémoire…..ça te dit quelque chose une blondasse qui te fait un massage plus que sensuel sur la plage???

Remus fronça les sourcils…..mais de quoi parlait il….il n avait rencontré aucune blondasse durant les vacances.

-Ah ah ah …euh….non !!

-Bon....on va procéder autrement dit il en se levant pour aller fermer la porte coulissante du compartiment …..Une fois fermée….il se jeta sur Remus et commença a le chatouiller sans retenu

-Aaaaaaaaaargh mais arrêtes….je ne t ai rien fait….ahahahahha stoooooop je n ai rien a avouer…..

La porte s ouvrit soudainement laissant apparaître une jeune fille au cheveux embrun et aux yeux couleur pomme verte…..elle n avait pas l air très contente….

James ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence et continua a le chatouiller sans pitié….

-Tu compte me faire attendre encore longtemps Potter ???dit elle sèchement

Au son de sa voie, James sursauta et se releva vivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres….il passa vigoureusement sa main dans ses cheveux épais et lui fit un clin d œil charmeur…

La fille n avait pas du tout l air de sombrer a son charme

-Mmmmmh Evans…que me vaux cette chaleureuse présence ????

-Mc Gonagall veux voir les préfets….et je crois que, bien qu ils se soient trompés de personne, tu en es un… !répondit elle fermement .

-J adore quand tu es gentil avec moi…..je pense aussi qu ils ont dû se gourer d adresse en envoyant ton insigne de préféte….ils voulaient quelque un de responsable….pas quelque un qui dialogue a coups de massues…..dit il avec un sourire narquois

-C est toi qui parle……Toi tu ne discute pas….c est sur….tu saute sur tous ce qui bouge….Oh et puis j ai pas le temps de m intéresser a toi…..du moins , tu ne mérites même pas mon attention….j ai juste eu le malheur d être préfete en chef tous comme toi !!

-Tu ne mesure vraiment pas ta chance…..beaucoup de filles reverraient d être a ta place…..tu ne pourrais  au moins faire semblant de leur ressembler non ??ajouta t il en se 

-Tu as raison….je vais essayé de me transformer en Pétasse blonde superficiel….dit elle en devenant de plus en plus rouge

-Euh….non je n aime pas trop les blondes….ta couleur de cheveux ne me dérange pas…

Sur le coup Remus crut qu elle allait le tuer….mais elle ne bougea pas , c était comme si il y avait un combat acharné dans sa tête entre la voie qui lui disait de garder son sang froid et celle qui lui disait de l assassiner….

Elle tourna les talons et claqua le plus fort possible la porte 

-Ouaaaaah….mais comment tu fais pour la rendre folle de rage a chaque fois mmmmh… ??s extasia Peter Pettigrow

-Boof….pas compliqué….il faut juste que James se mette en mode « charme » pour qu elle s emporte tous de suite…ajouta Sirius Black en essayant d enfiler sa robe noir

Remus Lupin se releva discrètement et alla s asseoir prêt de la fenêtre pour se faire le moins remarquer…

Ils embarquait pour sa 6em année dans le Poudlars Express ….et il était accompagné comme chaque année de ses 3 meilleures amis…..

Il y avait James Potter (communément appelé Cornedrue) un type grand et baraqué dû a son entraînement intensif au Quidditch…..celui ci avait deux ou trois passions….la première était la déconnade comme tous bon maraudeurs qui se respectent ( Remus :j inclus dans la déconnade son passe-temps préféré qui consiste a rendre Snape le plus méprisant et le plus ridicule possible, pas que Snape en fait….tous les Serpentards) …. la deuxième était le Quidditch …il le pratiquait depuis son plus jeune age et était le plus grand attrapeur de l école….il ne s en plaignait pas …..c'était ce qui lui permettait de multiplier ses conquêtes….et enfin la dernière de ses passion était la chasse a la « Lily Evans » spécimen très réputé pour son caractère  apprécié des hommes comme James c est a dire des masos….

Il y avait Sirius Black ( communément appelé Patmol )…qui était grand et fin….il avait un style un peu rebelle avec sa boucle d oreille et ses longs cheveux noir qui lui descendaient jusqu aux épaules ….il ressemblait moralement a James….mais ses passions , ce limitait aux déconnades….le reste….euh ben…y a pas de reste….Sirius était un fouteur de trouble professionnel….redouté des professeurs et de beaucoup de filles qui craignaient s évanouir a chaque fois qu il entrait dans la même salle qu elles…..en deux mots , lui aussi collectionnait les conquête( mais ça fait plus que deux mots ça….)

Et il y avait Peter Pettigrow ( communément appelé Queudveurt )….le petit dernier en quelque sorte….il était petit, peureux, timide réservé….et je vous passe les détailles….bref c était le contraire absolu des deux autres excités…..Mais il faisait malgré tout parti des Maraudeurs….c était de lui qu on avait besoin lorsqu il s agissait de faire le gai ( j ai pas dit gay) ….et puis il était courageux quand il le voulait….dés qu il s agissait de se battre pour ses amis….il hésitait mais se battait quand même…..

Et puis il y a moi…je me présente Remus Lupin (communément appelé Lunard )…je ne ressemble pas beaucoup aux autres zigoteaux mais cela ne m empêche pas d être leur meilleur ami…..je suis grand mince….les cheveux de couleur miel tous comme mes yeux qui reflète souvent la fatigue des nuits de pleine lune….et oui….je suis un loup Garou et ne peux malheureusement rien y faire….

Je suis de nature calme, patient du moins , j en est très besoin vu mes amis….mes passions ne se limitent pas a la déconnade et aux filles….ça va un peu plus loin dans la littérature moldu et autre…..aux niveau des compagne et bien…..se n est pas que je suis homosexuel, mais des filles gloussantes a longueur de journée ne m intéresse pas trop….je suis déjà sorti avec des filles….mais c était spécial et c est ce qui m a en quelque sorte dégoûté….Se n était jamais vraiment sérieux…..et puis c est pas marrant quand elles se jettent tous sur toi dès que tu leur fait un petits sourire…..ça gâche tous le charme de la drague….Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m attarder sur ma vie sentimental….

-On arrive cria James en rentrant dans le compartiment une marque rouge en forme de main sur sa joue

-Non mais regarde moi celui la….tu t es encore chamaillé avec Evans !???

-Non….pas du tous…..qu est ce qui te fais dire ça ????

-Laisse béton !finit par dire Sirius en descendant ses affaires personnel

-Ah au fait…qu est ce que voulait te dire Mc Gonagall ???demanda Remus en rajustant correctement sa cravate rayée jaune et rouge couleur des Gryffondores

-Bah euh….elle nous a parler des match de Quidditch répondit il excité….d une nouvelle prof qui doit arriver et d une nouvelle élève qui va rentrer en 6em année tous comme nous…a ce qui paraîtrait elle viendrait d un pays lointain….mais elle a rien voulu nous dire d autre a son sujet !continua t il en descendant les marches du train …

-C est bizarre….je ne l ai pas vu….dit Sirius en marchand avec ces 3 amis vers les carrosses qui les attendaient a l entré de la gare du prés au lard….

-Mc Go' nous a dit qu elle devait nous rejoindre a la Gare….mais apparemment elle n est toujours pas l !!répondit il distraitement en jetant un coup d œil  du coté du groupe de fille qui bavardait gaiement avec Lily

Sirius leva la tête en l air et fermit les yeux ….

-Tu croit qu elle est comment la petite nouvelle ??lâcha t il brusquement

-Aucune idée…..je n ai pas demander a Mc Go' son tour de poitrine….la prochaine fois je le ferais !!répondit il sarcastiquement

Il reçus un cou dans les coudes en guise de réprimande…

-Tu sais Sirius…..Lui dit Remus en passant son bras autour de ses épaules larges….Se ne sera peut être pas la fille avec des bottes en cuir noir qui remontent jusqu aux cuisses…la chevelure blonde et la poitrine extra large que tu t imaginais…..si ça se trouve , elle sera petite, grosse et avec de la barbe….

Sirius le regarda inquiet et fit mine de prendre sa température

-Oulala….on commence a déteindre sur toi….ça va pas du tout ça…..mais j avoues que tu lis toujours aussi bien dans mon esprit….

Ils montèrent tous les 4 dans un carrosse …..et Remus comme a son habitude se plaça prêt de la fenêtre….il aimait beaucoup observer le paysage montagnard qui menait au château…..lui aussi pensé a la nouvelle….a quoi pouvait ressemblait l étrangère… ???

**********************************POV DE JANESSA*******************************

-Comment ça , ils sont déjà partis…..mais Side va me tuer….se dit elle en se frappant le frond

-Euh escousez moi….vus pourrais me dire dans qu elle directions ils sont partis ????ajouta t elle avec un adorable petit accent

-Juste de ce coté….vous devriez vous dépêchez de les rattraper….Poudlar est impossible a trouver sans guide….

Janessa se mordit la lèvres inférieure en pensant a la mine déçut de son ami lorsqu il s était rendu compte  qu elle ne l avait pas écouté……elle baissa la tête en se disant qu elle n avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir 

-A te voilà…. !!dit une voie grave derrière elle

-Side….j ai eu peur que tu m abandonne ici !!dit elle en se jetant dans ses bras…

-Ahahahah……c est bien toi ça…..jouer la dure alors qu en faite tu es une peureuse de première !!

-Pas du tous je…..

Tuh Tuh Tuh….pas le temps …..j ai laissé tes affaires avec ceux des autres ….A ce qu il paraît ils sont transportés directement dans ta chambre….coupa t il en souriant

Side était en quelque sorte le meilleur ami de la jeune israélienne…..c était son garde du corps….son père avait particulièrement insisté pour qu elle en est un des son plus jeune age…..

La jeune fille le regarda d un air dépité……elle n avait aucune envie de quitter toute les personne qu elle aimait pour aller dans une école qui lui était complètement inconnu.

-Allez….Soit courageuse petite reine……ne te laisse pas faire….bats toi…..on se reverra dans un an….ajouta t il en essayant de la rassurer

-Je suis courageuse…..et se n ai pas une école qui va me faire peur…..

-Bien alors rattrapes les avant de ne plus retrouver leurs trace…..

Janessa hésita avant d enfourcher sa monture….elle fit demi tour et serra l imposant homme dans ses bras….

Puis sans un mot elle monta a crue sur le dos du majestueux cheval noir et parti aux grand galop

Elle n avait jamais pu supporter les déchirant au revoir….

*********************************POV DE REMUS***************************

-Alors c était qui cette blondasse ???

-Aucune idée….je…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ???

-La blondasse en question s appelait ma sœur….dit il en souriant calmement pour ne pas s emporter

-Ah oui…tiens au regarde….un papillon dit en montrant un points imaginaire

Remus retourna a sa préoccupation en secouant la tête d un air désaperait… soit observer les paysage…..Mais quelque chose attira son regard….il y avait une anomalie ou plutôt un magnifique rajout au décor naturel…..un magnifique cheval noir galopait a toute allure non loin de son carrosse……la femme qui le chevauchait avait de beau cheveux noir bouclés qui flottaient dans le vents……la jeune femme avait une grâce que Remus n avait jamais vu ….c était presque comme si la scène se passait en ralentit….elle jeta un petit regard en sa direction et se  re concentra sur sa course…..en peu de temps et grâce a ses sens développer de « Super loup Garou » , il avait réussir a voire la couleur bleu sombre de ses yeux …..Cette fille était étrange….elle avait quelque chose d anormal dans son regard…mais il neréussi pas tous de suite a localiser de quoi il s agissait

-Hey…. !!regardez !cria Remus 

-Quoi ???qu est ce qu il y a répondirent t il en cœur

-Je crois que je viens de voir la nouvelle…

-A bon….ou ça ou ça !!cria Sirius en se précipitant vers la fenêtre

Il se retourna vers Remus après l avoir écrasé au passage et plissa les yeux.

-Ouuuh ! que c est vilain de jouer avec les sentiments des jeunes hommes sans défense !!coupa Sirius en faisant semblant de bouder

-Comment ça.. ??

-Je vois personne non plus !! ajouta James en se rapprochant

-Mais si elle est……plus l !!….

                                                                       0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voili voilu…..j espere que le début de ma nouvelle fic vous a plus…..c est que le début et bon…..si vous avez aimé , vous me le dites , si vous avez pas aimé vous me le dite (enfin je préfére pas mais bon)….j e sais que c est un peu tordu comme histoire mais bon moi jaime bien ^^

Ah oui…..et pour ne pas perdre les bonne habitude :reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiew


	2. rencontre innatendue

Je ne suis pas une spécialiste en commentaires.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°POV DE REMUS°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Bienvenue....Bienvenu , pour une nouvelle année a Poudlar.....  
  
Le directeur de l école Albus Dumbledor venait de se lever après la dispersion des nouveaux venu pour commencer un discourt comme chaque année  
  
-Et bien...et bien ....ça me fait très plaisir de voir toute ses nouvelles petites tête dit il en faisant un grand sourire chaleureux aux première années qui regardaient furtivement autour d eux trop effrayés pour parler...Je voudrais tous d abord vous présenter la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal....Mlle Finsinck..  
  
Une jolie jeune femme releva la tête et fit un grand sourire aux élèves ébahis....elle n était pas très grande mais avait une silhouette très avantageuse.....elle avait des nattes noir qui lui descendaient jusqu aux épaules... en fait tout était noir chez elle....ses habits , ses yeux , sa peau.....la seul parcelle de couleur était une grosse tache blanche crémeuse sur l avant bras droit qu elle cacha d ailleurs très rapidement....Elle sourit et fit un geste de la tête en guise de bonjour puis se re asseya sous les applaudissements des élèves  
  
Dumbledore fit un signe de main pour exiger le silence  
  
-Nous avons aussi cette année une nouvelle élèves..... -Ouais ! mais on en a plein des nouvelles élèves chaque année !!chuchota un garçon prête de Remus -.....Une élève qui nous vient tous droit d un pays étranger en guerre....alors je vous prierez d être compréhensif et particulièrement sage avec elle....Mlle Asria appela Dumbledore....  
  
Mais personne ne répondit  
  
-Bien....elle n ai pas l....  
  
Dumbledore ne pu finir sa phrase que la grande porte en bois de chêne s ouvrit en un grand fracas ......  
  
Une jeune fille trempée de la tête aux pied se tenait au linteau de la porte.....Remus ne s en était pas rendu compte , mais il pleuvait a torrent dehors. Il la fixa plus intensément...c était bien la même jeune fille qu il avait vu il y de ça une heure sur un cheval noir.....il en était sur.....sa vu ne le trompait jamais....mais étrangement ses yeux n était pas bleu mais vert....il en était pourtant sur...il avait bien vu lors de sa course des éclat bleu azur  
  
La jeune fille secoua sa longue crinière bouclé pour en dégager l eau et s avança d un pas décider vers la table des professeur qui était évidemment au fond  
  
-Tu vois mon 'tit Musmus...elle est pas grosse ,petite et avec de la moustache !!murmura Sirius a son oreille -Bien vu Patmol....je pensait que tu étais un biglouche, mais la ....tu m épates !!répondit il sarcastique -Ah ah ah....c est sa vas y moque toi.....de toute façon.....elle sera dans mon lit dans exactement une semaine.....je peux te l assurer.  
  
La jeune brunette continua de marcher la tête haute.....Remus remarqua qu elle ne portait pas le vêtement de poudlard.....mais une uniforme vert kaki  
  
-Wahoo....je rêve elle porte l habit de l armée....la classe.... !!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°POV DE JANESSA°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Mais dans qu elle galére je m embarque.....je vais devoir passer un an dans ce château....qu elle poisse.....  
  
Dumbledore lui fit un grand sourire affectueux ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur....elle qui n avait pas trop pour habitude de sourire a des inconnus le lui rendit.... Elle n était pas du tout a l aise avec tous ses regards pointés sur elle..... mais elle garda la tête haute et essaya de ne pas paraître intimidé par tous ce monde  
  
-Bienvenu en Angleterre Mlle Asria....dit il s un ton jovial  
  
Janessa resta tous simplement épaté de voir que le directeur parlait la même langue que lui.....elle croyait qu elle allait devoir se débrouiller en Anglais pour se faire comprendre .....ce sera sûrement le cas avec les autres élèves, mais cela faisait toujours du bien de voir une personne parler le langage de son pays natal....  
  
-Merci !Répondit elle en souriant....Je suis désolée....je me suis perdu et... -Il n y pas de problème...j ai déjà demandé a une élèves de vous servir de guide pour les semaines a venir... -Alors....Je sais que votre voyage a été aussi long que le leurs....mais je vais vous embêter un moment pour vous attribuer a votre maison....je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler des différentes maisons qu il existe dans cette école continu a le vieillard  
  
Elle acquiesça et parcouru la Grande salle du regard....tous les élèves la regardaient encore plus ébahit de la voir parler un langage qu ils ne connaissaient pas avec le directeur comme s il étaient de vieux amis.....  
  
Mc Gonagall rapporta le tabouret ou était posé le vieux chapeau rapiécé  
  
La jeune fille prit place et posa le choipeau sur sa tête comme le lui avait expliqué Dumbledor.....  
  
Elle se sentait un peu ridicule avec ce grand chapeau sur la tête....c est a peine si on voyait le bout de son nez...  
  
-Oooooh mais voilà une jeune fille qui a fait un grand voyage jusqu ici !!lui dit une voie lugubre.  
  
Elle ne s étonna pas d entendre le couvre-chef lui parler ....elle avait plus ou moins l habitude de voir des choses anormal se passer a coté d elle  
  
-Mmmh oui....ta mère est déjà venu ici il y a bien longtemps....Je vais te mettre dans son ancienne maison....tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d eau....tu seras a .... -GRYFFONDOR (comme c est original) cria la voie du choipeau magique...  
  
Une acclamation vint de la table des Gryffondors....  
  
Elle se leva et alla rejoindre sa maison en lançant un dernier sourire au directeur....mais elle reprit son air sérieux une fois assise Elle vit 3 filles s approcher d elle un grand sourire aux lèvres...L une était rousse, avait de grand yeux vert et était de taille moyenne... la seconde était grande fine avec de long cheveux châtains et des yeux noisette clair et la troisième avait la taille de la rousse et avait deux nattes brune qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules, quand a ses yeux, ils étaient aussi noir que ses cheveux....  
  
-Salut !!lui dit la rousse -Je suis la préféte en chef et c est donc moi qui vais te guider dans tes premier jour....le temps que tu t habitue a notre établissement .....Ah oui je me présente....je m appel Lily Evans !se rattrapa t elle lorsque la brune lui donna un coup dans les côtes -Alors ça c est.... -Charlotte Wemblind!!coupa la jeune fille brune en la poussant pour lui serrer la main -Et voici....Sarah Stones !lui dit charlotte en montrant du menton la fille au cheveux châtain -Euh....et toi demandèrent elles en même temps....  
  
L étrangère hésita avant de parler....elle était stupéfaite de voir avec qu elle facilité elles faisaient connaissance.....elle avait pour habitude de rester dans son coin ....seul lorsqu elle allait dans une nouvelle école....Ses seul amies et amis étaient ceux avec qui elle avait commencé a apprendre la magie....mais elle avait mis du temps avant de s y habituer  
  
-Janessa Asria ....enchantée !répondit elle avec un petit accent ...  
  
Elles allèrent s asseoir dans un coin afin de faire plus ample connaissance et de commencer a manger les plats alléchants qui venaient d apparaître sur la table  
  
-Alors comme ça...d ou tu viens ?? -D'Israël...répondit elle en levant les yeux au ciel pour admirer le plafond nuageux qui reflété le temps extérieur. -Wahoo....j ai un ami qui y est déjà parti....il m a dit que c était un très beau pays....avec des palmiers, la mer....le sable -Fais attention Sarah tu baves....  
  
Elle la fusilla du regard avant de reprendre la discussion  
  
-Oui....en effet....c est un très beau pays....mais il y a quelque petits problème en ce moment !ajouta t elle en durcissent son visage....le seul souvenir de son père l obligeant a venir ici lui donné des envies de meurtre....il valait mieux commencer a ce faire des amies....elle allait devoir passer toute l année ici....alors autant adoucir le supplice ...  
  
-Ah ...Mais que... -Bon....on ne va pas insister sur ses affaires personnel !!coupa Lily en lançant un regard assassin a Charlotte  
  
Elle étaient finalement marrante ses trois là....les voir se lancer des blâmes a chaque fois était amusant  
  
-Je vais te faire un petit inventaire de toutes les personnes malsaines et de toutes les méthodes qu il faut utiliser avec les prof pour ne pas se faire jeter !!continua la rouquine...Alors...tous d abord évite les 4 bouffons qui sont au bout de la table et qui matent les filles a longueur de journée....enfin , je te dis ça mais peut être que tu arriveras a les supporter....évites les serpentard lorsque tu es toute seul....primo ils sont chiant mais en plus , ils sont lâches donc ils n hésiteront pas a s attaquer a toi.....et sinon pour les prof je te dirais ça dés qu on sera en cour , se serait trop long a expliquer.... -Euh...Tu as fini ???demanda Sarah inquiet de la voir parler autant -Pourquoi tu as quelque cho...... -Tu dort dans qu elle chambre ????lâcha t elle avant même qu elle n est fini sa phrase  
  
-Aucune idée....je ne connaît vraiment rien de cette école alors .... -Comment ça....la question ne se pose même pas....tu dort avec nous insista Sarah  
  
La nouvelle leur fit un grand sourire et commença a parler sérieusement de tous et de rien en mangeant...  
  
-Re-bonjour petite fille.....lâcha une voie dans le dos de Lily -Alors comme ça on ne me présent pas a ses nouvelles amies ??  
  
La rouquine fit une grimace avant même de s être retourné...elle n avait apparemment aucun doute sur la personne qui venait de parler...  
  
-Oh non pas encore chuchota t elle en se retournant...  
  
-Alors je t explique lui murmura Sarah a l oreille....tu vois ce grand dadais ....c est James Potter....il est plus que connut dans cette école et on ne sait pour qu elle raison....il a jeté son dévolu sur Lily ! -Mais....ça n a pas l air de lui plaire.... ?? -Bien vu....Lily le déteste, elle le trouve trop arrogant a son goût et je ne te parle même pas de sa bande....continua t elle en montrant les 3 autre jeunes hommes encore assis qui observait le dialogue meurtrier de Lily e de James avec amusement -Ca tombe bien....heureuse de ne pas être tomber sur des meufs qui court après tous les mecs.... -Alors là....tu ne peux pas mieux tomber.....lorsqu on court après les mec c est pour les tuer....mais sinon ça peut aller....  
  
-NON !!cria Lily en posant brusquement ses couverts.  
  
Janessa sursauta  
  
-Va falloir que tu t habitues....c est toujours le même manége....au départ c est marrant....mais, après aussi d ailleurs..  
  
-OK POTTER....apparemment tu ne comprend pas.....tu prends de grands risques en me demandant ça alors que je suis munis d un couteau et d une fourchette... -Mmmmh....qu elle supplice vas tu m affliger petite....dit il en lui faisant un grand sourire séducteur -Mmmmh imita t elle.....tu connaît le supplice de « je te crève les yeux et je les donne en pâturage aux serpents du coin » -Aaaaah j adore quand tu joues la femme diabolique.....Allez sort avec moi et je te jure que tu ne regretteras pas nos nuits !!  
  
Lily prit la même teinte que ses cheveux et lui envoya une seconde claque encore plus brutal que la première qu elle lui avait donné dans le train...  
  
-Putain....tu peux arrêté de me gifler quand l envi t en prend....La prochaine fois que tu me gifle je te jure que... -Que tu quoi.. ????coupa t elle. Alors, est ce que tu auras le cran de me frapper.. ??  
  
James serra la mâchoire, lui lança un regard meurtrier et fit demi tour pour rejoindre les 3 jeunes hommes écroulés de rire.  
  
-Sale gosse de riche prétentieux....il croit vraiment que je m intéresserais un jour a lui....il se fous le doigt dans...l œil !  
  
Janessa lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main un regard admiratif  
  
-Heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un d autre réagis comme moi !dit elle joyeusement  
  
Lily fut flatter et lui serra a son tour la main  
  
-Qui sont les autres.. ?demanda t elle en tournant son regard vers le groupe des maraudeurs. -Alors il y a Sirius black....aussi coureur de jupon que James...et tout aussi mignon... -CHARLOTTE.... -Quoi je dis ce qui est c est vrai quoi....Sarah....tu vas pas me dire que tu le trouves pas craquant... -Non...pas du tous...je -Bon sinon il y a Peter Pettigrow, le petit chien chien de service....Il est collant , lâche et con...bref , je me demande comment il a fait pour faire parti des maraudeurs....et il y a le type le plus calme que je connaisse : Remus Lupin ! -Je crois que c est la seul exception dans ce groupe de taré !!ajouta Lily en se servant de la mousse au chocolat ...il est vraiment différent de ses amis...je pense qu il fait certain coups avec eux mais....je c est pas comment , il leur est très lié. -C est lequel.... ? -Ah...bah euh...ou c est qu il est ?? ....bon sang , il était là il y a 5 minutes !!Ca fait rien , quand je le verrais je te le montrerais  
  
Lily se leva après que le repas ce soit terminé pour amener les 1er année aux dortoirs.... Janessa la suivit afin qu elle lui montre sa chambre....au bout du compte , elle dormirait avec les 3 filles. La nuit s annonçait longue....tel qu elle se connaissait , elle savait qu elle n arriverais pas a dormir dés le premier jour....elle décida donc vers 2 heures du matin de visiter le château....en tant qu exploratrice nocturne....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°POV DE REMUS°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
La première nuit a l école et toujours difficile....peut être est ce le changement...mais la plus part du temps je réussis a m y habituer au bout du deuxième jours... Cette nuit a été calme et reposante....comme si quelqu'un m avait protégé de mes cauchemars incessant que je dois supporter ...pour la première fois depuis le jour ou ma vie a prit une tournure dramatique, j ai bien dormis...  
  
-Eh , le flemmard.....ça te dirais de te lever pour aller en cour,.. et dire que d habitude , c est toi qui me réveille !!Cria la voie de James. -Mmmmh !  
  
Remus resta encore quelque instant les yeux fermés pour savourer ces moments de bonheur.  
  
-Oh, Sirius ....arrête de faire le con et pousses tes mains de là....Grogna Remus en attrapant pour repousser la main qui était passé autour de sa taille..  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils et avança pour être dans son champ de vision  
  
-Bien sur mon chou....mais de qu elle main tu parles ????ajouta t il en secouant les deux mains de droites a gauches -Quoi... ?mais alors c est a qui ça ?demanda t il en tirant une main fine de sous la couverture.  
  
Il se retourna et faillit tomber de son lit en voyant une longue chevelure bouclé étalée sur son coussin  
  
-Waaaaou...Remus...tu a fais plus fort que moi...je rêve !! dés le premier jour....mais il faut que tu m explique comment tu as fait.. -Quoi...que ...mais non pas du tout...je sais pas du tous qui c est !!  
  
Il s approcha des cheveux bouclé qui tombaient en cascade et releva une mèche pour voir de qui il s'agissait.... Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur face au ravissant visage de la jeune étrangère a la peau mat....  
  
-Alors là...je ne peux vraiment que te féliciter, c est la petite nouvelle....Eh...James ramènes toi un peu !Cria Sirius en partant dans la salle de bain pour tirer James  
  
Remus continua de la fixer avec l étrange sentiment de la connaître depuis l enfance. La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et a peine eu t il le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu elle c était jeté sur lui, le bloquant entre ses jambes contre le matelas...  
  
Elle le transperça du regard en la menaçant d un poignard qu'elle avait retiré d il ne savait ou.... Elle continua de le regarder d un air offensif .....Remus ne voulait pas s introduire dans ses yeux....mais la couleur verte pomme le poussa un peu. Il avait la possibilité de connaître tous de la personne rien que part un regard, mais cette fois , il n y arrivait pas....une fois entré dans la mer verte....c est elle qui s y introduit. Mais elle fut coupée par l arrivée de Sirius et James qui restèrent complètement abasourdis .  
  
-Et ben ça va....vous gênez pas surtout...même moi je reprend pas le matin.... -Tais toi et arrêtes de raconter des conneries....enlèves lui le couteau ...  
  
La jeune fille resserra ses jambes encore plus fort....il commençait a manquer d air Sirius ne put s approcher de la jeune fille qui pointait un deuxième poignard en sa direction  
  
Remus essaya tant bien que mal de lui prendre l arme mais il se retrouva dans une position encore plus désobligeante.  
  
-Qu est ce que tu fais dans mon lit !!lâcha t elle sèchement avec un petit accent -J allais justement te le demander !  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d elle Par ce moment d inattention...Remus lui attrapa le poignet, la retourna pour faire en sorte qu il se retrouve sur elle... Elle se débattit autant qu elle le pouvait...Remus retira doucement le couteau de sa main et se releva en poussant la couverture qui les couvrait tous les deux.....il faillit une seconde fois tomber en se rendant compte qu elle était simplement habillée d un petit débardeur et d une culotte blanche. La jeune fille se mis debout sur le matelas en un mouvement du corps.....  
  
Peter poussa un petit crie avant d aller se réfugier sous son lit et James et Sirius admirèrent choqués sa petite tenu Remus posa les deux poignards a terre .  
  
Elle sauta du lit, s approcha de lui et fit une grimace de dégoût  
  
-C est toi Remus.. ? -Euh....oui jusqu a preuve du contraire dit il en lui faisant face.  
  
Elle était grande , mais pas assez par rapport a lui.....  
  
-Qu est ce que je fais ici ? -Je me le demande...  
  
Elle s avança, et ramassa avec le pied les armes a terre.  
  
-Personne n a le droit de poser ses mains sur moi..  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiit des review...Des reviews zen est pas bicoup et ze suite très triiiiiiste....j espère simplement que sa vous a plut 


	3. Défense

^^ Je ne suis pas une pro en commentaire....j espère que la suite vous plaira.....( c est marrant , j ai la vague impression de me répéter)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-Personne n a le droit de poser ses mains sur moi !siffla t elle en le fusillant du regard.  
  
Remus continua de la regardait sans aucune crainte apparente, mais un simple sourcil haussé qui eu pour effet un agacement sans pareille de la part de l étrangère. Remus resta immobile face a elle....Janessa continua de le dévisager sans se rendre comte de James et Sirius qui la regardaient un grand sourire au lèvres. Elle fit pivoter ses poignards et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sirius l attrapa par le bras avant qu elle ne franchisse le seuil de leur porte...Elle s arrêta et contracta son bras pour s'empêcher de frapper....elle ne supportait qu on pose les mains sur elle....c était comme ça qu on lui avait apprit a l armée, ne jamais se laisser faire car c etait donnée l occasion a ton ennemi de profiter de toi. Mais en l occurrence elle n était pas trop a l armée et heureusement pour lui et pour Remus car elle leur aurait déjà cassé le cou. Sous la contraction de son bras , Sirius lâcha prise  
  
-Je ne te conseille pas de sortire ...euh....dans cette tenu là !!Dit il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.  
  
Elle le regarda avec une lueur de dégoût et fronça les sourcils comme si elle avait à faire à un attardé mental.  
  
-Tu comprend ce que je te dis au moins.....toi parler ma langue ?? -Je comprends très bien ! Dit elle sèchement. C'est quoi le problème si je sort comme ça ?? -Hum !!Avant de s entre tuer on va faire plus ample connaissance !ajouta James en s approchant de la jeune fille une main tendu.  
  
Remus le dépassa un peignoir a la main et le lui donna.  
  
-Premièrement....habilles toi !Dit il calmement -Qu elle est le problème dans ma tenue ?? -Elle est disons un peu ......légère ! Ajouta Sirius. Mais si tu insistes pour rester comme ça , on ne va pas te contredire ! -SIRIUS !Lança Remus en fronçant les sourcils -Oui bon ...ça va !  
  
Janessa n avait pas trop comprit qu elle était le problème....après trous elle s habillait toujours comme ça....peut être eux , n étaient pas habitués....il ne valait mieux pas transgresser les habitudes du pays. Elle attrapa le peignoir, l enfila en jetant un regard noir au jeune homme qui avait des yeux couleur or. Puis elle sortit sans un mot.  
  
Elle entra dans sa chambre et vit que seul le lit de Lily était vide...elle devait prendre sa douche car l eau coulait. Les autres lits c est a dire celui de Sarah et celui de Charlotte était encore occupés... Elle entendit un bruit de clef et la porte de la salle de bain s ouvrit laissant voir une fille sortir les cheveux trempé d un nuage de buée  
  
-Ca te dérangerait de réveiller les deux flemmardes....je dois aller jeter un coup d œil au première année ! -Pas de problème! répondit elle en enlevant le peignoir de Remus et en le jetant sur son lit. -Surtout n y va pas mollo....Ce sont de vrai dur a cuire au réveille !!  
  
Janessa fit un grand sourire diabolique et attendit que Lily soit sorti pour accomplir sa « mission » . Elle se plaça entre les lits des deux endormies et tira l un après l autre les rideaux  
  
-Debout !!Cria t elle.  
  
Mais il n y eu aucune réaction elle sut alors que Lily n avait pas du tout tord....elle devrait donc user des méthode militaire plus ou moins douce. Elle sortit sa baguette et retira leur couverture en un simple mouvement du poignée.  
  
-Mgfrlflflflfl.....encore dodo!Fut leur seul réponse  
  
Elle prit les grands moyens et transporta de la salle de bain une grosse bassine d eau qui flottait dans les airs.  
  
-SPLAAACH !  
  
Sarah se leva en sursaut trempée de la tête au pieds....Charlotte fit de même en entendant le bruit d eau.  
  
Lily entra dans la chambre et grand fut son étonnement en voyant la jeune fille au cheveux châtain trempée poursuivre la brune la baguette a la main en vociférant toute sortes d insultes. Après une course folle et inutile (car elle n a pas réussi a l attraper) les 4 jeunes filles descendirent pour manger en papotant joyeusement des cours qu elles allaient avoir aujourd'hui. Janessa n évoqua pas l épisode de ce matin dans la chambre des garçons....elle fit d ailleurs comme si il ne c était rien passé. Dés leur entrée beaucoup de yeux les suivirent, surtout pour voir la nouvelle qui fit tous son possible pour ne pas avoir l air gêné....par contre elle jeta un regard en biais aux maraudeurs qui lui firent de grands signes de la main....seul Remus restait la tête planté dans son assiette comme s il évitait ses yeux. Elle fixait avec plus d insistance le loup garou afin qu il la regarde et qu elle puisse encore essayer de lire en lui, lorsque une tape sèche la fit sursauter. Elle s arrêta, ferma les yeux pour garder son calme et contracta aussi fort la mâchoire qu elle le pouvait  
  
-Lucius !siffla Sarah entre ses dents -Laisses tombé...ne t occupes pas de ce petit con !lui chuchota Charlotte en l attrapant par la bras.  
  
Mais elle se retourna quand même et se dirigea vers le jeune homme blond qui se passait la langue sur sa lèvre supérieur. Il était entouré d une bande de serpentards a tête de troll. Il lui fit un clin d œil aguicheur et se leva a son tour.  
  
-Alors la nouvelle....on traîne avec la racaille ? Je te conseille de venir voir de mon coté...la chair et plus plaisante ricana t il en un grand sourire diabolique.  
  
Elle s approcha de lui et il l empoigna brutalement par la taille. Sans attendre il avança sa tête vers la sienne, mais celle ci n avait pas la même attention que lui....lorsqu il sortit sa langue, elle lui donna un brutale coup de tête qui le fit hurler de douleur....sans attendre, elle se tourna plaça son pied derrière les siens attrapa son bras par dessus son épaule et le fit basculer de l autre coté de la table en un mouvement de levier. Lucius Malefoy complément sonné resta allongée 5 bonne minutes a terre le temps de reprendre ses esprits  
  
-Ne t avise plus jamais de me toucher.....Bon sang, mais c est quoi cette manie...vous vous êtes tous passé le mot ou alors c est une tradition anglaise !! Cria t elle en empêchant son poing de s écraser sur le nez ensanglanté du blondinet a terre. -Pas ....du ....tout....mais c est l impression que tu donnes...sale petite pute !!Grogna t il en essayant de se relever  
  
A ce moment, elle vit la Grand salle en rouge....son sang lui monta au visage....ses yeux lancés des éclairs, la question de self contrôle ne se posait même plus. Elle se jeta sur lui, mais deux mains lui attrapèrent les bras et les lui bloquèrent dans le dos ce qui l empêcha de le tuer. Elle hurla aussi fort qu elle le pouvait en lançant toute sorte d insultes en Hébreu. Elle était trop déchaînée pour ce rendre compte de la personne qui lui tenait vigoureusement les bras.  
  
-LACHES MOI !hurla t elle en donnant de violents coups de pieds dans les airs afin d atteindre le visage du Serpentard.  
  
Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens pour se dégager et se jeter sur sa cible, mais les mains ne voulaient pas lâcher et elles commençaient sérieusement a lui meurtrire les poignets.  
  
-Calme toi un peu !chuchota la voie douce de Remus dans son dos.  
  
Elle hurla encore plus fort et redoubla ses efforts pour se dégager de son étreinte. Au bout d un bon quart d heure elle commença a fatiguer...Remus regarda patiemment sa montre en lui tenant les deux bras a une main.  
  
-Ca y est....tu as finis ??  
  
Elle fulminait mais ne dit rien....c était du moins la seul solution pour qu il desserre sa prise. Une fois relâchée elle se retourna brusquement vers lui.... C est fou ce qu il était grand....elle du lever la tête pour voir son visage rayonnant.  
  
Elle s apprêta a lui donner une gifle, mais elle conserva sa main lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les leur pour la deuxième fois dans la matinée...Ils étaient couleur or et brillaient de tous feux, elle sentit une sensation étrange, comme si il pouvait lire dans son esprit mais se retenait de le faire....Elle retint le regard avec insolence. Ses yeux étaient très simple a interpréter....en fait c est comme s il dialoguaient par langage visuel, en l occurrence le regard du jeune homme disait « tiens toi a carreau la prochaine fois....tu débutes mal l année » et elle lui répondait par « je sais très bien ce que je fais, de quoi je me mêle ». Ni elle ni lui n arrivaient a discerner un quelconque sentiment....habituellement elle pouvait savoir en un regard beaucoup sur la personne, mais ici , Remus refusait de se laisser faire...  
  
Ce fut Lily qui la tira de leur discutions.  
  
-Euh....Janessa...notre premier cour est a 8h30 et il est 8h25 !!dit elle timidement en la tirant par le bras  
  
Janessa tourna un visage distrait vers la jeune fille et lui fit un petit sourire avant de jeter un dernier coup d œil a Remus, mais celui ci avait disparut. Elle fronça les sourcilles et alla rejoindre avec Lily, Sarah et Charlotte qui faisaient de grands gestes.  
  
-Et bien et bien....je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec notre sympathique petit Lupin ! Affirma Charlotte en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. -Hum...si tu peux appeler ça faire connaissance... -Beuh oui...rester 20 minutes a se fixer dans les yeux j appel ça faire connaissance !!Dit elle en jouant avec ses sourcilles -Quoi...mais qu est ce que tu racontes je lui est a peine jeté un coup d œil... -Et ben...qu elle coup d œil !!je crois que si je jetais des coups d œil comme ça a chaque fois , je porterais des lunettes !Dit Sarah en rajustant sa longue natte qui lui descendait jusqu a la taille. -Mais je.... -Ca fait rien poulette...ça te dérange pas si je t appel poulette hein ? Bref....apprend moi le truc que tu as fait pour mettre l autre au nez crochu a terre !!Coupa la petite brune toute en marchant en direction du court de Défense contre les forces du mal. Janessa émit un petit rire...  
  
-Ca encore, c était gentil, je t en apprendrais d autre plus sympa toute a l heure !! -Mmmmh je sens qu on va bien s amuser cette année ajouta Lily en entrant dans la classe a moitié pleine de Mlle Finsinck.  
  
Le nouveau professeur n était apparemment pas encore là. Janessa prit place entre Sarah et Lily, sans faire attention aux regards admirateur de la part des Gryffondors et assassins des Serpentards.  
  
-Bonjour....excusez moi du retard, j ai eu quelque petites choses a régler avant... !Exclama la voie douce du professeur. -Bon...et bien je me présente vite fais !  
  
Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, fit un petit mouvement de la main et la craie ce mit a écrire son nom et prénom au tableau.  
  
Elona Finsinck  
  
Le groupe de jeune fille admira leur nouvelle professeur, elle avait de jolies yeux noir et un sourire égaillé toujours son visage lui donnant l air d être constamment dans une total félicité.  
  
Et bien je crois que je vous vous êtes avancé dans le programme de l année dernière, je vais juste vous poser quelque question pour voir si les vacances ne vous ont pas ramolli la cervelle !ajouta t elle en un sourire charmant.  
  
L étrangère pria pour qu elle ne lui pose aucune question....elle ne s avait pas du tous ce qu ils avaient fait l années dernière et donc se trouverait dans l embarras total.  
  
Le professeur se tourna vers le groupe des maraudeurs et leur lança un regard interrogatif  
  
-Que faut il faire en cas de morsures de vampire ??Demanda t elle a James  
  
Il émit un petit ricanement et tourna sa tête vers Lily  
  
-Il suffit de faire en sorte d aspirer le venin pour ne pas qu il se propage dans le sang ! dit il un sourire narquois aux lèvres. On s habitue a force de se faire mordre par la plus terrible des vampires chuchota t il en direction des 4 jeunes filles -Bien 5 points pour Gryffondor.....Passons a l autre maison dit elle cette fois si sur un ton plus sec.  
  
Le reste du cour se passa sans aucune anicroche pour les Gryffondors...pour de ce qui en était des Serpentards, c était une autres histoire...Tous d abords il y eu l intrusion de Lucius Malefoy qui fit une entrée fracassante accompagné de rire moqueur face a l énorme pansement qu il portait sur le nez. Puis il y eu la 30en de points enlevaient toujours au Serpentards....apparemment la nouvelle professeur n avait pas l air d apprécier cette maison.  
  
-Ouah !!Chanmé...elle est chanmée cette prof....personne n a jamais était aussi gentil avec ces pourritures de Serpentards ! Siffla Charlotte en sortant de la classe. -Alors ils sont tous comme l autre pervers ?demanda la nouvelle -Oui...et sans exception...c est de la que vienne les plus terribles mangemorts...ainsi que Voldemort !  
  
Un lourd silence régna entre le groupe de jeune fille  
  
-Mince...j ai oublié mon livre en classe !coupa charlotte en s arrêtant. -Tu peux me tenir ça...je vais le chercher j en est pour 5 secondes chrono !  
  
Elle fit demi tour et entra dans la classe qui était à quelques mètres d elles.  
  
-Alors... ?Demanda Janessa à Lily en haussant un sourcil -Alors quoi ? -Qu est ce que tu as contre James Potter....je l ai vu se matin il n a pas l air méchant !  
  
Lily se retourna pour fusiller Sarah du regard  
  
- Non ne t en fait pas....ça se remarque comme ne nez au milieu du visage !  
  
Lily ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures qui avaient soudainement prit une grande importance pour elle  
  
-Il a beau avoir l air sympa être mignon et autres, quand tu le connais comme moi je le connais je peux t assurer que tes préjugés sur lui vont vite changer !  
  
Janessa voulu répondre mais elle fut coupé par Charlotte qui sortait de la classe en criant de victoire le livre en l air.  
  
-Elle est complètement tarée !!Chuchota Sarah....Elle est toujours avec ses livres moldu celle là.  
  
Charlotte courut en leur direction mais se heurta à une masse noire qui sortait d un autre court. Elle fut projetée a terre, son livre glissa plus loin. C'était un groupe de Serpentards de 7em année qui sortaient d un court d enchantement....le jeune homme qu elle avait percuté de plein fouet se tenait debout devant elle...Ses yeux noir la dévisagèrent. Janessa pu entendre un juron de la part de Lily....c était paraissait il un Serpentard des plus redouté de l école...  
  
Charlotte encore a terre leva doucement la tête pour voir a qui elle avait affaire... une petite lueur de crainte apparut dans ses yeux lorsqu elle se rendit compte qu elle avait en face d elle le plus mauvais et le plus cruel des Serpentards. Il était très grand et dû donc baisser les yeux pour l examiner de haut en bas. Ses yeux étaient sombre et transperçant....ce qui allait très bien avec son visage pâle et ses cheveux aussi noir que le mal lui-même. Son visage était long et dur.....bien que se c était un Serpentard, Janessa du avouer qu il avait un charme fou avec cette air de grand ténébreux.  
  
Le jeune homme continua de la fixer et haussa un sourcil....son visage restait neutre. Il se baissa pour ramasser le livre de la jeune fille qui était a ces pieds sans la quitter du regard et lui tendit une main ce qui provoqua un chuchotement dans le groupe de Serpentards qui l entourait. Il leurs lança un regard noir et les murmures stoppèrent. Charlotte hésita avant de prendre sa main, ça lui paraissait louche cette histoire, elle était persuadée qu il caché quelque chose pour la ridiculiser après. Malgré tout , elle attrapa sa main et il la tira avec force pour la remettre sur pied. Il ne la quitta toujours pas des yeux et elle non plus d ailleurs. Elle resta debout face à lui sans pouvoir dire un mot, sans avoir la force de retirer la main qu il tenait encore.  
  
-Y a un problème Anderson ??! Cria la voie de Sirius en s interposant devant Charlotte.  
  
Ses 3 autres amis (Peter est caché derrière Remus) se tenaient derrière lui, l air menaçant. Le visage du serpentard redevint subitement dur lorsqu il perdit les yeux de la jeune fille. Il fixa Black et son visage s assombrit encore plus. Il ne répondit rien et fit demi tour un groupe de molosse a ses talons.  
  
-Ca va ?demanda t il a Charlotte encore dans les vappes. -Oui oui ! répondit elle rêveusement.  
  
Puis elle alla rejoindre Lily Sarah et Janessa qui avaient regardé la scène, la nouvelle était resté. A leur grand étonnement, Charlotte souriait.  
  
-Non non non....Charlotte, ranges moi ce sourire ! S exaspéra Sarah en lui tendant son sac -Un....quoi ??Tu disais ?  
  
Lily fronça les sourcilles inquiète et fit semblant de prendre sa température Quand a l Etrangere elle fixa Charlotte les yeux remplis de malice....elle passa un bras autour de son cou  
  
-Alors....il est mignon hein ?? -mphmphmph ! -Haha....je connais se genre de réponse, c est ce que je répond aussi !!Tu ne peux pas m avoir !!Tu avais l air de lui plaire aussi, mais fais attention quand même, il ne m avais pas l air très gentille.  
  
Charlotte tourna son visage légèrement rosi vers Janessa et la regarda étonnée. Celle-ci le lui rendit par un sourire espiègle.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa dans la tranquillité....le seul problème pour la nouvelle fut un certain Remus Lupin....sans qu elle ne sache pourquoi ce type l agaçait....il n avait aucune réaction prévisible. Et ça, elle détestait, se faire toujours surprendre...elle haïssait son air doux et calme, son visage neutre...Elle avait pour habitude de craquer sur des hommes viriles et excités....Remus était loin de leur ressembler c était même l inverse, a vrai dire, il était son contraire a elle, mais lui ressemblait en un point qu elle ne savait définir. Le épouvantable était qu elle le trouvait très attirant !!C était vraiment le plus terrible dans l histoire.... trouver un type aussi détestable qu attirant. Mais elle ne craquerait pas...c était devenu une règle a respecter depuis sa dernière expérience....le fait d aimer quelqu un la rendait plus faible et plus vulnérable.  
  
Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew pleeease^^ 


	4. Défi

Nous voili parta pour de nouvelle aventure ( j exagère un peu là^^)

Alors apparemment je n est pas était très clair en certain point et j en suis d ailleurs désolé….il faut être dans ma tête pour comprendre chose évidemment impossible….je m explique : Alors il a mademoiselle Sandrine Lupin qui me demande comment ça se fait qu elle se trimbale en petite culotte débardeur sans gêne…..Alors je suppose que tu ne connaît pas beaucoup d israélienne….c est simple :ELLES SONT SANS GENE….tu vois le genre , qui s excuse pas quand elle bouscule….et le mot excuse moi en hébreu existe mais n est presque jamais utilisé (enfin si quelque fois….j exagère)….or donc Janessa est en l occurrence sans gêne….et puis comme elle vit dans un pays chaud elle se promène tous le temps comme ça….question d habitude !!

Je crois que j en est trop dit et que sa va vous donner des indices sur certain points de mon histoire…..

Voiluuuuuuu en tous cas je vous remercies beaucoup pour vos review qui m ont fait trééééééés plaisir

Ps Lpour Vaca :Pour répondre a ta question de comment elle est arrivée dans son lit….tu n as qua lire la suite pour comprendre ^^

Bisou

                               °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°POV DE JANESSA°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

31 Octobre 1980

Je ne comprend décidément rien…voilà deux mois que je suis ici, j ai eu plus d une fois la possibilité de m enfuir , mais quelque chose me retiens. Plus je reste ici moins j ai envie de partir. Peut être est ce l amitié que j ai a l égard de mes camarades de chambres, ou alors le mystère que je tiens absolument a résoudre a propos de cette étrange Lupin. Ce type est sans doute la personne qui m attire le plus….Et c est la que je ne me comprend vraiment plus…j ai pourtant des critères spéciaux, il y a plein de beaux mecs bien battis dans cette école, alors pourquoi est ce que je m acharne sur ce Lupin ??

Je le déteste.

Il me ressemble mais j ignore comment, il est étrange !!

Est ce que je lui plais ???

Non mais voilà que je me demande si je l intéresse….voilà le problème, c est que je faiblies, j ai déjà eu cette sensation. Pourquoi faut il que je tombe toujours sur des types bizarres ??Le premier et je le jure, le DERNIER m a trahit….je me souviens de beaucoup de douleur…a ce moment là, j était assez idiote pour tomber amoureuse du capitaine des forces spécial ennemi….Tous c est finit par des coups de poignards….Il a profité de ma faiblesse et de mon rang pour faire chanter mon père.

Je me souviens de cette soirée comme si c était hier. Rick avait un sourire éclatant ce jour là….et comme a chaque fois, on se voyait en pleine nuit, si mon père nous avait surpris, il l aurait tué sur le coup. Mais il a était plus rapide que mon paternel, tous ça n était qu un piége. Et j en porte encore les cicatrices….mon amour a faillit me coûter la vie.

Voilà pourquoi j ai peur pour Charlotte….je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce Serpentard qui lui trône dans la tête depuis déjà deux mois….est ce la vérité, est ce un mensonge ?? J ai peur que l histoire ce récapitule sur elle….c est une de mes meilleures amies a présent, je n ai aucune envie qu elle souffre comme j ai souffert.

Janessa reposa sa plume et rangea son petit journal intime dans la poche de son manteau.

Les élèves festoyaient en bas pour Halloween….mais elle refusait de ce joindre a eux, elle n avait aucune raison de ce réjouire, en fait la remémoration de ce passé lui transperça le cœur.

Elle était montée sur le toit de la tour de divination , d ici la vue était fantastique. Le ciel était totalement dégageait et elle pouvait apercevoir de petite lueur qui parsemaient le ciel, le temps était un peu frais mais cela ne la gêné pas trop.

Elle s étendit de tous son long et s étira en baillant.

La journée avait était longue et fatigante….le lendemain allait être prometteur : et d un il ferait beau et de deux il avait sortie au prés au lard, elle avait tellement entendu parler de cette endroit qu elle n avait plus qu une envie : y aller.

Elle continua d observer le croissant de lune qui était assez brillant pour éclairer tous le parc. Quand une ombre apparut derrière elle….il se posta au dessus de sa tête et s agenouilla. Janessa sursauta en apercevant le visage délicat de Remus Lupin….il approcha son visage du sien et la transperça de ses yeux or…elle ne sut comment réagire , cette brutal intrusion l avait prie au dépourvu…Elle ouvrit plus grands les yeux quand il commença a lui mordiller la lèvres inférieur.

-Tu es en moi !!chuchota t il sombrement en laissant ses mains descendre vers ses cuisses.

Elle n essaya pas de le reculer…comme si une force surhumaine l a plaqué contre le toit, sa respiration s accéléra a une vitesse fulgurante. Il continua de l embrasser avec fougue sans qu elle ne puisse contester. Contrairement au Lupin qu elle connaissait, celui ci avait une lueur diabolique qui régnait dans ses yeux.

Janessa se releva brusquement haletante comme si elle venait de courir le marathon….Elle regarda dans tous les sens, Remus n était plus là et n avait peut être jamais était là….elle s était assoupi, trop concentrée par ses pensée pour s en rendre compte.

-Pffff voilà que je me met a fantasmer maintenant !Grogna t elle en se frottant les yeux

Mais pourtant, son rêve avait l air si réel….elle pouvait encore sentir le souffle du jeune homme contre ses lèvres...sa présence se sentait encore et ses paroles avaient été aussi étranges que cette apparition soudaine.

Elle se leva, s étira une seconde fois puis redescendit vers son dortoir.

La jeune fille avait eu raison en un certain sens….quelqu'un l observait dans l ombre. Remus se leva a son tour et alla dormir.

^^

-Debout princesse des îles !chantonna Sarah en ouvrant les rideau de son lit a baldaquin.

-Laisses tombé….elle est sûrement partie faire son jogging matinale !Dit charlotte en enfilant un t-shirt a la hâte. 

-Quoi..quoi, mais je n avais jamais remarqu !!

-Normal…tu te réveilles toujours trop tard étant donné que c est elle qui te sort de ton doux sommeil lorsqu elle revient de sa course. Ajouta Lily en se coiffant.

Sarah rougit et s emmitoufla dans ses couvertures pour rattraper le sommeil qui l avait rejeté.

Janessa aimé la fraîcheur matinal…c était une des choses qui lui donnée la pêche pour toute la journée. Elle s était levée vers 7h00 et s était habillé d un simple short et d un maillot de corps noir.

Elle avait prit pour habitude de faire le tour de la forêt interdite ( ne vous en faite pas , ça fait une sacrée trotte) en course a pied, c était une façon de se défouler, de faire le point et de garder la forme.

Elle repensait au rêve qu elle avait fait la veille lorsqu elle se percuta brutalement a quelque chose et tomba lourdement au sol.

-Qu est ce que….

-Oooh notre petite fleur ador ! Fredonna Sirius Black un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-VOUS….mais qu est ce que vous faites ici ???

-Oh et bien ….tu sais…on se balade a droite….et a gauche !Ajouta t il innocemment.

-Mouaih !!Emit elle en attrapant la main que James lui tendait.

Les maraudeurs sortaient de la foret interdite….ils devaient sûrement manigancer un mauvais coups.

-Et ben alors….c est comme ça qu on dit bonjour a tonton Sirius !bouda le jeune homme.

-Mais noooon t en fais pas ma poule !dit elle en coinçant sa tête sous son bras et en frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux noir avec son poing

-Mais AÏEU !!Je veux bien que tu me dises bonjour avec plus de délicatesse….

Janessa la regarda d un œil malicieux…elle aimait beaucoup James et Sirius….c était devenu comme des frères pour elle. Ils n étaient pas aussi terribles que Lily le prédisait, a vrai dire, le seul qu elle avait du mal a cerner était Remus quand a Peter, il n avait pas une grande importance pour elle.

Durant les deux premier mois, elle avait fait leur connaissance lors d une soirée ou elle c était une fois de plus attaqué a un Serpentard qui l avait évidemment cherché…Elle s était rendu compte au fil du temps qu ils étaient de loin d  étre comme elle le pensait. 

Sirius avait abandonné l idée de la draguer, car il avait quelqu un d autre en vue, mais personne ne savait de qui il s agissait.

James lui n avait dés le départ aucunement l intention de l avoir dans son lit car la seul personne qu il voulait était une de ses meilleures amies.

-Non, non…je retires ce que j ai dit !!lâcha t il en allant se cacher derrière James qui riait de bon cœur.

-Ca va Janess…mais qu est ce que tu fais debout a cette heures l ??

-Je me posais justement la question pour toi….

-Ok ok…je me mêle de mon beau petit cul…

-Ca va au moins tu es modeste !dit elle en haussant les sourcil amusée.

-Ah au fait…je voulais te demander quelque choses !chuchota t il en lui passant un bras sur ses épaules et en l emmenant a l écart des 3 autre jeunes hommes.

….A propos de..

-…Lily ! Compléta la jeune fille

James fit un grand sourire

-Bah euh….vois tu , hier soir ça c est un peu mal passé et euh…..elle m en veux vraiment ??

-Aaah…tu parles de l humiliation public et de ton acharnement a vouloir l embrasser ou encore le sort que tu lui a lancé lorsqu elle parlait avec Kobe Dubois ??

-Oh ça va hein….ne remues pas le couteau dans la plaie …merci !

-Non franchement James…elle a faillit m étrangler quand je lui est demandé comment c était passé sa soirée !

-Ah !

James baissa les yeux emplies de remords

-Tu…tu crois que si tu lui dis que j en est un peu trop fait elle…

-WAHOO !!James…combien de temps tu as réfléchis pour avouer ça ???demanda t elle d un air faussement admiratif

-Arrêtes tu veux….c est déjà assez dure comme ça !!Alors tu acceptes ?

-Moi je veux bien…mais cela ne feras qu empirer ton problème…

Le jeune homme paraissait complètement déstabilisé il regardait la pelouse avec de grand yeux soucieux.

-Tu l aimes vraiment hein ??

-Quoi ???Non pas du tous…mais je…

-Bon ok…je vois que je n arriverais pas a te convaincre de ranger un peu ton orgueil, mais je suis bonne aujourd'hui, tu vas donc bien ouvrire tes grandes oreilles et écouter mes conseilles si tu l aimes vraiment !!Ajouta t elle en lui faisant face, un visage compatissant.

-Lily est spécial !!

-Euh…j avais remarqué tu sais !!

-Réfléchis un peu bon sang !!Elle n est pas comme les autres, elle est vive, gentil, douce, sérieuse, combative euh…James, arrête de baver sur mes baskets….merci !!Si tu veux qu elle te pardonne, tu vas devoir aller lui demander toi même !!

-QUOI ??Mes tu es folle, je ne me suis jamais excusé auprès de quiconque ???Pourquoi devrais je le faire pour elle ??

-C est a toi de voir petit !!Dit elle en passant a son tour son bras sur ses épaules musclées….je te conseille de t y prendre quand sa garde aura baissé, soit lorsqu elle sera avec nous au prés au lard !

James resta les yeux fixés dans le vide. Et il partit l air distant vers le château

-Tu crois qu il va le faire !! demanda une voie douce prêt d elle en la faisant sursauter

Elle leva vivement sa tête pour apercevoir le visage calme de Remus qui regardait James s éloigner d eux.

Le souvenir du rêve lui revint brusquement en elle la faisant encore sursauter.

-Ca va ??

Elle ne répondit rien et reprit sa course en direction du stade de Quidditch. 

Elle n avait aucune envie de devoir une fois de plus supporter son calme énervant et ses yeux dans lequel elle n arrivait pas a s introduire.

-Attend…cria t il en la rejoignant.

Elle courut encore plus vite pour ne pas qu il la rattrape mais a son grand étonnement , il ne lui fallut que quelque secondes pour arriver a se hauteur.

-Laisses moi tranquille et vas rejoindre Sirius et Peter !!Grogna t elle en continuant de courir comme si de rien n était

-Ils sont déjà partis prendre leur petit déjeun !!dit il avec une pointe de sarcasme

-Alors tu t ennuis et tu as décidé de me suivre….logique !

-Non….a vrai dire j aurais voulu te parler de quelque chose !!

Aïs !, elle avait redouté ce moment…allait il lui demander comment arrivait elle a retenir son regard or lorsqu il se plantait dans ses yeux….ou autres qui la ferais rougir….oh non !! sûrement pas rougir ou se sentir gêné pensa t elle affolée elle détestait cette sensation…et bien entendu, il avait un don incontesté pour la rendre mal a l aise.

Elle accéléra donc la course que Remus n eu aucun mal a suivre. Le seul moyen de prendre un peu d avance pour ne pas entendre ce qu il avait a lui dire serait de s arrêter net…c est ce que d ailleurs elle fit.

Elle freina brusquement et fit demi tour en direction du château.

Remus étonné la regarda s éloigner dans le sens inverse.

Janessa ne l entendit pas la rattraper et elle sursauta encore une fois lorsqu elle le vit prêt d elle

-Pas mal !!Dit il en haussant un sourcil.

-(Silence)

-Tu sais, je crois qu on est parti sur de mauvaises bases dit il d un ton léger.

Elle durcit son visage et accéléra encore la course.

-Ecoute…je te propose de repartir a zéro….je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je t ai fait, mais je m en excuse !

-Tu ne veux pas me laisser un peu tranquille….et arrêtes de t excuser tous le temps !!

Sur ces mots elle piqua un sprint 300 mètres avant d arriver a Poudlard.

Ces jambes commençaient a devenir douloureuses, mais elle préférait cela plutôt que d affronter Remus et « ses discours ».

Elle entendit son souffle régulier derrière elle….il la rattrapait….elle remarqua avec qu elle élégance il courrait, ces longues jambes touchées a peine le sol….elle activa sa course….il n était plus question de courir tranquillement mais c était une course, une vrai, celui qui arriverait le premier au porte de l école.

Le jeune homme persistait et elle put même entrevoir un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres sensuel. 

Elle adorait les défis….surtout parce qu'elle gagnait souvent pour ne pas dire tous le temps.

Il la dépassa aisément ce qui la mis hors d elle….

Plus que 100 mètres.

Elle ne supporterais pas de se faire battre, et sûrement pas par lui. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui le plaquant au sol face contre terre

-Celui qui arrive le premier a le droit a euh….

-….un massage !!dit il d une voie sourde en levant le doigt alors qu elle lui enfonçait la tête dans l herbe.

-Vas pour un massage ! Ricana t elle.

Elle se releva en prenant appuis sur le crane enfouis du jeune homme et courra aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient….elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer….elle courrait déjà vite sans faire d effort, alors a plus forte raison lorsqu elle en faisait.

Elle monta 4 a 4 les marches de l entrée et tourna la tête pour voir ou en était son adversaire. Il n était plus derrière elle.

Elle retourna vivement sa tête vers le jeune homme postait devant la porte en chêne massif …elle allait encore beaucoup trop vite pour freiner.

Sans le vouloir, elle le plaqua contre la porte en un bruit lourd.

Son cœur battait comme un fou, elle se demanda si c était dû a la course ou au fait qu elle soit collée au corps de Remus Lupin.

Le visage de celui ci restait impassible….elle ne pouvait absolument rien discerner, la porte de ses yeux restait totalement clos face a son regard vert pomme.

-Laisses moi ouvrire la porte Lupin !!Dit elle entre deux souffle

-De laquelle tu parles ??Demanda t il en haussant un sourcil

- La seul qui est derrière toi !!Répondit elle en se reculant brusquement.

Diable ! Il lisait dans ses pensés ou alors il avait la même mis en point que elle ??.

Il s écarta et ouvrit galamment la porte pour la laissé passer….Mais avant qu elle ne parte complètement , il l attrapa par la main ce qui la fit frissonner a ce contact, il avait les mains tellement douces.

-J ai gagné….tu me dois quelque chose !! dit il un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres

Elle le fixa d un regard dur et souffla sur une mèche bouclé qui lui tomba sur les yeux, il suivit des yeux sa mèche se remettre en place

-Je suis une fille de parole….quand j en aurais l occasion je….je…

Elle n arrivais même pas a prononcer son gage, alors le faire…..comment avait il fait pour arriver ici si vite, c est a peine si elle l avait sentit la dépasser.

-Tu peux me lâcher la main maintenant ?? Demanda t elle en soutenant insolemment son regard.

Il lâcha sa main et la regarda s éloigner vers les escalier qui menait a leur salle commune.

Janessa monta rapidement les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Lorsqu elle entra, il n y avait personne, elle en conclut donc que Lily Sarah et Charlotte devaient sûrement être en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné. 

Elle prit une rapide douche froide pour lui remettre ses sens aux agaie (je ne sais vraiment pas comment sa s écrit) et s habilla en vitesse d un simple Jean large déchiré au genoux  et une veste en jean blanc attaché au bout en un nœud laissant voir un ventre encore mat et formé. Elle fit aussi le chignon a la « n importe comment » (facile quand on a les cheveux longs bouclés) et se hâta pour sortir….elle aimait bine les jour ou tous le monde pouvait reprendre leur apparence normal, c et a dire s habiller normalement et pas avec ces robes de sorcier, c était surtout a ce moment la qu on pouvait découvrir la deuxième personnalité des gens….certaine s habillait ultra provocante, tandis que d autre restait toujours aussi timide même dans le domaine vestimentaire.

Elle descendit les marches en toute hâte ratant une bonne parti et manquant a chaque fois de faire un magnifique vole.

Elle était au point d entrer dans la grande salle lorsque quelqu'un l empoigna par le bras, elle s en dégagea brutalement et se retourna en position de combat.

-Calme toi ! Dit une voie grave. Je suis très tenté de te tester mais je ne suis pas la pour ça…plus tard peut être !

Lucas Anderson était face a elle. Elle devait se l avouer, cet homme avait un charme fou, peut être était-ce son coté obscure…Le Serpentard était habiller d un pull et d un pantalon en jean noir….en fait bien qu il soit dans une journée ou tous le monde avait la liberté de s habiller comme bon leur semblaient, il n avait pas changé grand chose, ils étaient habillés toute la semaines de grande robes noir, portant comme seul couleur les symbole de leur maison. Ses cheveux brun lui descendaient dans le dos en une natte fine. Des mèches noires lui tombaient dans les yeux l empêchant de le dévisager correctement.

-Je lui ai accidentellement emprunté ça! dit il sombrement en lui tendant un livre.

Janessa baissa les yeux pour voir le titre qu affichait le livre « Le parfum ». Le temps qu elle relève la tête, pour le mettre en défi sur sa proposition , il avait disparut. 

Comme une intuition, elle ouvrit le livre et un petit parchemin en tomba, elle le ramassa et lut les quatre mots écrit précautionneusement.

  « Ai-je une chance ? »

L étrangère sourit et rangea la lettre dans sa poche.

Elle entra en suite dans la grande salle ou il y avait une discussion obstinée entre les 3 jeunes filles qui lui avaient laissé une place prêt d elles.

-Qu elle est le problème ? demanda t elle en s asseyant en face de Charlotte qui grognait.

Celle ci se retourna vers elle et soupira

-J ai perdu mon livre….je viens de m en rendre compte, je comprend pas, je l avait au début de l année….ma sœur va me tuer, il appartenait a ma grand mère…c est un souvenir. Pleurnicha t elle en appuyant son menton contre sa main.

-Elle nous saoule depuis ce matin avec ça lui chuchota Sarah en levant les yeux en l air.

-Hum….tu ne parlerais pas de ce livre ??lui demanda t elle astucieusement en sortant « le parfum » de sous la table.

-Oh !!Ou l a tu trouv ??

-Et bien vois tu, c est un certain Lucas qui me l a rendu POUR TOI !!

-Lucas ??A…a….a bon demanda t elle innocemment

-Quoi Lucas Anderson ? cria Lily en ouvrant grand les yeux….Tu parles du diable en personne l !

-Ne me dis pas que tu sort avec lui ….Tu…tu sais qui il est ?? Bégaya  Sarah la bouche entrouverte.

-Non, mais…mais pas du tout…c est a peine si je lui ai adressé une seul fois la parole….il a seulement dû oublié de me le rendre quand….quand…ça y est, je m en souvient, c est quand je lui au rentré dedans le premier jour de l année dit elle une petite lueur dans les yeux comme si elle venait de découvrire la chose la plus incroyable qui existe au monde.

Sarah la fixa elle puis le livre, encore une fois elle et elle se précipita sur le livre, le lui arracha des mains et l ouvrit pour voir s il n y avait pas une déclaration ou un mot doux.

-Pfff, je me disais bien que les mecs comme lui n avait pas de cœur, parce que moi, si je t était tombé dessus j aurais….

-C est bon Sarah, pas de détaille, tu es gentille….merci !Coupa Lily en hochant la tête de droite a gauche

Charlotte rougit et repris délicatement le livre dans ses mains l air un peu déçut.

-Je ne le connaît même pas tu croyais y trouver quoi….un lettre d amour ??

-Bah je sais pas moi, mais un truc romantique quoi !dit elle les yeux brillant.Ca m aurait un peu étonné de ça par, je crois qu il est gay tu sais !!

Sur ces mots, la petite brune pâlie.

-Il ne parle jamais aux filles et pourtant c est pas ce qui manque ici….continua t elle. Et puis il est trop cruelle je ne le vois pas du tout serrer délicatement une jeune fille en détresse entre ses gros bras.

-Arrêtes de dire des âneries et bouges toi un peu…..on doit y aller. Dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les quatre jeunes filles se levèrent, mais avant qu elle ne passe la porte, Janessa attrapa Charlotte par le bras et lui glissa le mot du Serpentard dans le creux de la main

-Restes en arrière si tu veux le lire !lui chuchota t elle en la maintenant a l écart.

Charlotte ouvrit curieusement le petit papier et son visage s éclaira soudainement.

-C est…c est…

-Oui oui, un petit conseille ne vas pas le crier sur les toits….je t en parlerais quand on sera seul !

Puis elles rejoignirent Sarah et Lily qui débattaient sur l importance du mouvement de la baguette.

Vous aimez ???dites le moi par des REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW (jdevient folle là)

Ah oui…je sais que j ai toujours pas dit comment elle s était retrouvé dans son lit, mais sa va venir patience patience !

Musmus


	5. premiere fois

La Première fois

-Non, non et non….il en est incapable !

-Comment tu peux savoir si tu ne lui laisses pas sa chance ? Rouspéta l'étrangère

-C est simple, je le connais trop bien pour savoir comment il va réagir.

-Mais enfin Lily…personne ne le connaît assez, et ce qu il a fait hier soir était accidentel.

-Aaah….tu crois que me mettre la main aux fesses c est accidentel…

-Non, je dirais plutôt qu il était un peu trop bourré a ce moment l !coupa Charlotte en buvant sa bierraubeurre.

Lily, Charlotte, Sarah et Janessa étaient assises autour d une table ronde au chaudron baveur et discutaient de l humiliation que James avait affligé la veille a Lily. 

Elles étaient depuis trois heures au prés au lard et elles  y vaquaient a droite et a gauche, elles avaient été acheter des réserves de friandises chez Honeyduck et avaient fait un petit tour chez Zoncko, pour ce qui en était du reste du temps, elles avaient traîné dans les magasins de vêtements.

Elles avaient finalement décidé de faire une pose autour d une bonne petite choppe de bieraubeurre.

-Ecoutes, Lily….être rancunière ne servirait a rien….il ne te l avouera jamais, mais j ai l œil pour ça et je peux t assurer que Potter est fou de toi !!

Janessa avait lâché ça comme une bombe….Lily la regardait les yeux exorbités

-Quoi !hurla t elle en faisant sursauter de nombreuse personnes autour d elle

Charlotte soupira ainsi que Sarah

-Ne me dit pas que tu n as jamais remarqu ???Lâcha les deux jeunes filles en même temps.

Lily rougit jusqu aux oreilles et cacha ses yeux en buvant une gorgé de la boisson quelque peu alcoolisée.

-Ecoute poulette tu dois sûrement être poilu des yeux pour ne pas voir comment il est raide dingue de toi….je te jure, y a pas que du cul !!

-Mmmh !très délicat Charlotte !ajouta Sarah en mâchouillant sa paille…..et puis finalement tu as raison, et même si il y avait que du cul…il est drôlement bien pour une première expérience….tu peux pas rêver mieux !

-Sarah ! Cria Lily scandalisé.

-Ca va….je plaisantais….mais dans tous les cas, madame la biglouche….regarde bien la façon dont il t observe et tu vas tous de suite comprendre.

-Ah quand on parle du loup ! Chuchota Janessa.

Quatre jeunes hommes venaient de faire une entré fracassante dans le bar.

-Comme dab' cria Sirius a Madame Rosmeta qui s occupait de du bar.

Janessa pâlit lorsqu elle croisa le regard de Remus. Lily quand a elle raffermit son visage et prit une grande inspiration.

Sarah qui avait remarqué les deux réactions fit un sourire malicieux.

-Mmmh….toi qui est spécialiste en cœur Janes….dit moi qu est ce que ça veux dire quand une fille devient toute blanche et spécialement agressif envers le type qui vient d apparaître devant elle.

Janessa comprit tous de suite et se tassa pour ne pas que Sirius et James les rejoignent….mais ceux-ci l avaient déjà aperçut et se dirigeaient déjà en sa direction.

Elle se redressa pour garder sa dignité et baissa les yeux pour éviter de rencontrer ceux du jeune homme eu cheveux châtain clair.

-Salut fillette !dit Sirius en prenant une chaise et en s asseyant prêt d elle.

-On s incruste avec vous….pour la bonne cause.

James Remus et Peter en firent de même et s asséyérent en face du groupe de jeune fille.

Janessa comprit tous de suite par le regard que lui jetait James ce qu il voulait faire et elle acquiesça lui donnant le feu vert.

- Oh Sirius, tu ne voulais pas que je te montre la tactique du cassage de nez ??

-Viens dehors je te la montre vite fais….tu vas voir c est marrant….dit elle en le prenant par le bras.

Charlotte et Sarah comprirent tous de suite.

-Attend cria Charlotte, je viens avec toi….tu me l a toujours pas montré a moi non plus !

-Je vais chercher a boire dit Remus en se levant…..

-Moi aussi !émit Sarah en suivant Remus

Peter qui n avait absolument rien comprit, regarda hébété ses amis. Il partit en courant lorsque son regard croisa celui de James qui se voulait meurtrier . Lily voulut elle aussi se lever, effrayée de rester seul a une table avec James Potter qui était totalement incapable de garder 5 secondes son sérieux. Mais le jeune homme la retint en l attrapant gentiment par le bras.

Janessa, Sirius et Charlotte avait le nez collé a la vitrine du chaudron baveur pour constater de la tournure des évènements,

-Reste Evans…il faut que je te parle !! 

-Me parler de quoi….tu n as absolument rien a me dire a par pour me rabaisser !! dit elle sèchement en retirant brusquement son bras qu il tenait fermement. 

-Aïe….elle est trop impulsif ! Lâcha Sirius devant le premier rejet de Lily.

-Peut être mais elle va vite craquer si il continu de faire cette tête Dit elle en observant soigneusement les réactions de chacun des deux jeunes gens dans le bar.

Lily se précipita vers le comptoir, mais cette fois, James se leva et l attrapa par la taille, la faisant tournoyer sur elle même.

La jeune fille ne se débattit pas et elle le regard étonné de tellement de délicatesse et de douceur dans ses mouvements….James la coinça contre le mur de brique et lui chuchota quelque chose que ni Sirius, ni Charlotte, ni Janessa (ni Remus et ni Sarah qui observaient la scène eux aussi) ne purent entendre.

James laissa ses mains glisser doucement sur son dos pour ne pas trop la brusquer….mais le seul fait qui pose ses mains sur elle la raidit , elle était emprisonnée entre le mur et entre James qui en posant ses mains comme appui sur le mur l empêchait de partir….Elle n arrivait apparemment même pas a décrocher ses yeux de ceux de James…

Au moment ou il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, elle se baissa pour échapper a son emprise et partit en courant vers les toilettes des filles.

James jeta un regard implorant a Janessa qui continuait d observer la scène du dehors et lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi, il ne devait pas insister.

Ils revinrent tous a leur place après que Lily se soit enfermé dans les toilettes pour remettre quelque petites choses aux points.

Ils se rassirent en silence devant la mine dépité de James.

-Bien essayé Cornedrue ! lâcha Remus en revenant avec des bierraubeurre pour tous le monde accompagné de Sarah. Il s assit prés de Janessa qui effleura inconsciemment sa main lorsqu il déposa les boissons sur la table….

Elle eu encore cette sorte de vertige….un mélange de haine et de sauvagerie l envahit, il fallait qu elle fasse quelque chose avant de devenir violente ou pire, de lui sauter dessus.

-Janes'…ça va ??tu es toute blanche

-Oui oui…je vais voir qu est ce que fais Lily dit elle d une voie rauque.

Elle se leva en évitant le plus possible le regard indescriptible que lui jetait Remus….lui aussi avait soudainement blanchi….a chaque fois qu elle avait un contact physique avec lui, des sentiments qui n étaient pas les sien l envahissaient. Et c était probablement ce qui arrivé aussi a Remus.

-Je vais te tuer hurla Lily quand elle entra dans les toilettes des filles

-Tu l as fais exprès hein ???je suis sur que c est toi qui as tous magouill !!

-Mais non…pas du tous, j ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce a James….tu sais, c est un type très timide

-Potter ???Hahaha laisse moi rire !Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu il n a rien d un saint….il saute sur tous ce qui bouge.

-Observe ses yeux et tu verras qu il n y a que de la pure sincérité et…..

-Janes…ça va ! murmura t elle en s approchant d elle inquiète.

La brune zigzagua jusqu au robinet ou elle passa sa tête sous le robinet trempant au passage sa longue chevelures bouclé attaché en un simple chignon.

-Oui oui c est bon, juste un petit malaise dit elle en essayant de se redresser correctement….

Elle lui sourit pour la rassurer

-Ah au fait, tu n aurais pas quelques £ivres ??je dois appeler mon père, je n aime pas donner de mes nouvelles par lettres….sa fais 2 mois que je ne lui est pas parlé et il va me tuer.

-Euh oui bien , sur !

-Je te rembourserais plus tard….euh…juste un dernier truc ou est le village moldu le plus prêt ou je pourrais trouver une cabine téléphonique ?? 

-A peu prés 4 kilomètres d ici, mais…

-Merci chantonna t elle en attrapant la bourse que lui tendait Lily.

Elle sorti d un pas précipité et s enfonça dans le paysage campagnard qui s offrait a elle.

                                                                                                °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La nuit avait commencé a tomber

-Bonsoir père !

-Bonsoir ! dit la voie grave a l autre bout de l appareil dans sa langue natal.

La discussion continua durant 5 min ou Janessa essaya de garder son calme pour ne pas s énerver après son père qui gardait le même ton monotone.

-Ta nouvelle école te plais ??

-Non !

Elle ne voulait pas donner raison a son père….elle ne voulait pas qu il croit qu elle soit heureuse de son choix a lui, tous ce qu il faisait été toujours ce qu elle ne désirait pas.

-Pourquoi ne répond tu pas a mes lettres ???

-Vous le savez très bien mais en plus, vous continuez de m en envoyer !!

-Arrêtes de faire l enfant, conduit toi en adulte…c est fini, il faut que tu oublis…

-QUOI !!Vous me demander d oublier, est ce que je dois vous rappeler que c était votre femme ???Cria t elle en serrant le téléphone encore plus fort contre son oreille

-Je sais…

-Apparemment non…vous me demandez d oublier ma mère c est ça…..je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne change pas , je n oublis pas.

Il y eu un long silence

-Je veux retourner a la maison pour Noël !

-Il en est hors de question dit il d une voie ferme

-Tous le monde retourne chez eux…pourquoi pas moi ??

-Je t ai envoyé dans cette école, pour que tu sois loin des guerres qui harcèlent le pays ….j ai déjà faillit te perdre une fois, je refuse que tu reviennes !!

-Mais c est mon pays…..vous n avez pas le droit de m en empêcher !! Cria t elle de plus en plus fort 

-Peut être, mais c est pour  instant trop dangereux !

-Père, vous ne comprenais pas, j en est marre de rester ici comme une petite fille bien sage, j en est marre qu on me prenne pour une gamine, j en est marre de cette école, j en est marre de ce pays de merde….je veux rentrer ! gémit elle.

-Non ! J ai faillit mourir de chagrin quand tu t es fais prendre…

-Vous avez faillit mourir de chagrin pourquoi…. ?? Moi ou votre renommé auprès des hauts sièges sociaux !!

Cette fois si elle hurlait et frappa du poing contre les touches

-Du respect….je suis ton père !

-Non, je ne vous connais pas, vous n êtes rien pour moi !!

Sur ces mots elle raccrocha brutalement le téléphone.

Elle sortit de la cabine téléphonique qui était un peu isolée par rapport au village, elle huma l air froid afin de se calmer….c était toujours comme ça, dés qu elle abordait ce sujet avec son père, tous partait en violente dispute.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça a ton père tu sais… !

La voie douce la fit sursauter

Elle se retourna et se retrouva très prêt de deux yeux dorée qui l a fixé. 

Elle resta abasourdi….cette intrusion n améliorait pas son humeur….

-Tu…tu comprend ma langue ??

Il acquiesça.

Jamais une aussi grande haine ne s était emparait d elle. Elle s approcha et le gifla aussi fort qu elle le pouvait. Le jeune homme n avait pas tous de suite comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

La gifle avait était tellement violente que sa tête avait fait un quart de tour après le choque.

Il effleura de sa main , sa joue rouge et la regarda déconcerté.

Janessa partit en courant ,Elle avait enfin fait ce qu elle rêvait de faire depuis de début de l année, et ça sans vraiment savoir pourquoi le besoin s en imposé. 

Remus resta immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement après ce qu il venait de ce passer….il posa sa main sur sa joue et un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

                                                                                   °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-TU AS GIFLE LUPIN ?????hurlèrent Lily, Sarah et Charlotte a l unisson

-C'est de sa faute….il n avait qua pas me chercher !

-Mais, bon sang, qu est ce que Remus a bien pu te faire pour que tu le gifle ! demanda Lily sidérée 

-Il parle ma langue !

-Ah oui , en effet, moi aussi ça m arrive de frapper des gens qui parle ma langue lâcha Charlotte a demi morte de rire

Janessa lui lança un regard noir

-Il parle ma langue et il a écouté une conversation entre moi et mon père…..disons personnel !

Elle n allait pas leurs préciser que sa avait été plus fort qu elle face au visage inexpressif du jeune homme….elle n allait pas leur dire, que c était le fait qu il la nargue par langage visuel qui l avait mis en plus hors d elle. 

-Aaaah…mais quand même, c est Remus Lupin, le mec le plus adorable de cette école…..je sais pas Janes', regarde ça, il a tous….la classe, les meufs, la beauté….et…et toi tu lui fous une tarte….il a dû faire une tête!

-Je sais pas, j était trop énervée pour regarder sa tête a se moment là….et puis une bonne petite claque de temps en temps, ça fait de mal a personne Ajouta t elle en souriant.

Les 3 jeune filles rirent de bon cœur bien qu elle pense qu elle y avait été un peu fort.

-Euh, c est pas pour dire, mais l école c est dans ce sens dit elle en s arrêtant.

En effet, elles marchaient depuis un petit quart d heure vers les collines alors que Poudlar était dans le sens inverse.

-Tu n as pas lu la fiche toi ! 

-Qu elle fiche ??

Lily sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et commença a le lui lire

-Alors….sortit au prés au lard, le 1er Novembre a 12h00…ok ok… blablabla…a voilà…Quartier libre pour les 6em et 7em année jusqu a minuit !!

-Arrête tes conneries, fais voir ça…

Elle lui arracha la feuille des mains et la parcourut des yeux….elle n avait pas tord, elles avaient apparemment le feu vert jusqu a minuit, et c était bien la signature de Mc Gonagall. 

-Ca lui arrive souvent a la vieille de laisser ses élèves  demanda t elle a Charlotte qui lui répondit par un haussement d épaules.

-Peut être que c est une façon de se consoler des évènements….on ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans leur esprit tordu ajouta Sarah la bouche pleine

-Et vous comptez faire quoi jusqu a minuit ????Vous bourrez de bieraubeurre et de bonbons, ricana  Janessa en regardant les yeux plissé Sarah qui mâchouillait depuis a peu prés une demi heure des friandises venant de chez HoneyDuck .

-Non Chantonna Lily…..on va aller s amuser un peu…ça va nous faire du bien…avec tous le boulot qu ils nous donne.

L étrangère s arrêta et les regarda les unes après les autres.

-Ca veux dire quoi, on va s amuser ??

-Ca veux dire qu on va dans un bar moldu ou des amies nous attendent et qu on va se relaxer un peu…Répondit Lily en l attrapant par le bras pour l obliger de continuer a marcher.

-Ah mais non !!j ai vraiment pas la gueule a ça….je suis crevée et puis…j ai pas de fringues.

Elle avait trouvé une raison pour ne pas les suivre et s en réjouissait a cœur ouvert…elle n avait vraiment  pas envie de se prendre la tête….surtout qu elle allait devoir supporter les mecs….et c est pas toujours ce qu il y a de plus marrant.

-J étais sur que tu allais me sortir une excuse dans le genre….Je suis sur qu on fais la même taille en fringues…

-Aaah nooooooon…nonnonononon…vous rêvez….arrêtez de me regarder comme ça…je ne viendrais pas avec vous

-Bon ! Après tous, on s en fiche un peu, mais les rumeurs seront confirmées…Chuchota Lily en regardant innocemment les magasins qui bordaient le trottoirs 

-Qu elle rumeurs ??

-Bah que tu es lesbienne !

-KOA ! mais…mais c est pas vrai….

-Nous on sait ….mais les autres…ils te voient a longueur de journée avec les meufs….tu détestes…que dis je, tu MEPRISES les plus beaux mecs…conclusion, si tu n aime pas les hommes, tu aimes les femmes…

-Maismaismaismaismaismaismais…

Les 3 jeunes filles la regardèrent un grand sourire aux lèvre

-C est bon, vous avez gagn

Elles entrèrent dans un restaurant et se dirigèrent tous de suite vers les toilettes pour se changer.

-Aaaaaah…mais c est quoi ça ?? hurla Janessa en pointant du doigt le bout de tissu que Sarah lui tendait…C est même pas assez pour me couvrire les choses essentiel….vous pouvez toujours courir, je vais dans votre bar comme je suis, ça me suffit largement.

Lily, Charlotte et Sarah se regardèrent et une lueur de malice apparut dans leur yeux.

-Euh…les filles, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça….tu veux bien reculer cette chose de moi….aaaaaaaaaaaaargh lâchez moi !!

Au bout d une demi heures, elles sortirent des toilettes après une batailles acharnée contre la brune. Elles étaient assez fières du résultat et il y avait de quoi l être.

Lily était vêtue d un pantalon noir moulant en satin qui se finissait en pattes d éléphant et d un chemisier vert qui faisait parfaitement ressortir ses yeux. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui glissaient sur sa poitrine et dans son dos. 

Sarah , portait une mini jupe bleue ,qui présenter joliment ses longues jambes fine, et un haut blanc ou le décolleté descendait tellement bas, qu on pouvait apercevoir son nombril. Ses cheveux a elle était attachés en une longue que de cheval.

Charlotte était affublée d un pantalon beige et d un chemisier noir d ou pendait de petites chaînettes et dont on ne faisait nullement la différence avec ses cheveux brun lâchés.

Et enfin, Janessa….elles étaient restées une heure enfermées dans ces toilettes par sa fautes, elles avaient du la coincer dans un coin , pour qu elle cesse de gigoter dans tous les sens…mais le final était très satisfaisant.

La jeune fille était élégamment habillée d un cache cœur blanc un peu transparent et assez décolletée pour en apercevoir la commissures des seins  et d une jupe rose qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, et qui était ornée de petite perles. Le plus dur avait été de la convaincre de se lâcher les cheveux…ils étaient a présent détachés et descendaient jusqu au milieu du dos en formant de magnifique boucles.

-Aaah…je suis ridicules comme ça pleurnicha t elle en essayant de descendre un maximum sa jupe.

-Mais non, mais non…ça te change un peu des truc extra large que tu portes habituellement.

-Mais …j ai l impression d être complètement nue …c est horrible !!

Lily et Charlotte la regardaient amusée de la voir marcher comme si elle était sur des braises….Sarah devait toute les 30 secondes la rattraper pour ne pas qu elle tombe.

-Et les échasses c était obligé dit elle en manquant de tomber….

-Arrêtes….elles te vont très bien…tu sais que tu es agréablement alléchante dans cette tenu  murmura t elle en lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses.

La jeune fille essaya de la rattraper mais s écroula une fois de plus a terre.

-Saleté de chaussures…

Elles entrèrent dans un bar que Janessa n avait même pas remarqué….de l extérieure, il avait l air misérable, mais l intérieur était moderne et agréable.

Deux jeunes filles au fond de la salle faisaient de grands signes pour attirer leur attention

-Ah, voilà Cary et Mélissa….Dit Sarah en répondant a leurs signes un grand sourire au lèvre.

Elles s approchèrent d elles sous de nombreux yeux intéressés venant du comptoir.

-Et ben, vous en avez mis du temps, ça fait une demi heure qu on vous attend…. Averti une jeune fille blonde.

-Excuse…on a eu un petit problème technique répondit Sarah en détachant les mots afin que Janessa se rende compte que c était bien d elle qu elle parlait…

ah oui…alors, je fais les présentation, Mélissa Whinton de Serdaigles dit elle en pointant une fille noir qui leur fit un grand sourire amicale. Et Cary Chrybler aussi de Serdaigle continua t elle en pointant l autre fille blonde.

Au moment ou les 4 Gryffondors s assirent, les portes du bar s ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser place a 4 jeunes hommes spécialement réputés a l école.

-Oh non….je suis maudit émit Lily en se cachant derrière le poteau qui était collé a la table.

-Mais qu est ce qu ils foutent là demanda Charlotte abasourdit….c est bien le dernière endroit ou je les verrais…

La venu des jeunes Gryffondors, n avait pas l air de déplaire aux deux Serdaigles qui les regardaient goulûment.

Janessa observa leur entrée, elle remarqua que seul Remus était habillée tout en blanc contrairement a ses amis qui n étaient vêtus que de noir.

Elle fit une grimace de mécontentement  lorsque son regard croisa le sien….elle alla se réfugier derrière le poteau avec Lily qui gémissait.

Mais comme par enchantement, a par Remus personne d autre ne les avaient remarqué…ils continuèrent donc leur chemin jusqu a une table un  peu plus loin de la leur.

-On commence ?déclara Charlotte en claquant des mains

-Ok…c est parti dit la blonde en découvrant une multitude de petits verres emplis d alcool.

-Alors, on fait un petit récapitulatif pour toi Zanes'….tu connais le jeu action-vérit ??

-Euh…oui je crois, mais ça fais un baille que je ne joues plus a se genre de j….. 

-Alors on a une pièce coupa Sarah en posant une grosse pièce jaune de sa poche…pile, action et face, vérité….si la pièce se met a trembler, c est que vous avez mentit et vous êtes obligez de boire un verre…il en est de même lorsque vous refusez de répondre a une question. Au bout du troisième verres, on double la dose d alcool etc...

-Aaah…euh…vous savez quoi, je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais au toilettes 5 secondes.

-Tuh tuh tuh..tu ne vas nul part….on le connaît le coup…et puis tu risques d attirer  attention des cons de services la bas Rappela Lily en l attrapant par la col et en pointant du menton les maraudeurs.

Janessa se rasseya boudeuse

-Alors, Lily, c est toi la plus jeune, c est toi qui commence dit Sarah en lui tendant la grosse pièce….

La rouquine jeta la pièce en l air devant les yeux attentifs de 5 jeunes filles

-Pile !

-Hinhinhin….ma chère et tendre amie….émit Sarah en un petit ricanement sadique …tu vois le beau mec dénommé Jamesie, la bas….tu vas lui donner un bon baiser bien profond.

Lily blanchit et attrapa sans hésiter un petit verre qu elle but cul sec…

Elle fit passer la pièce a Charlotte qui la regardait, allègre.

-Charlotte..

-Face !dit elle en un petit couinement soulagée

-Bon je vais être gentil lui dit Lily en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux…tu vas nous raconter ta plus grosse honte !

-Mmmmh…ma plus grosse honte….attend, il faut que je m en souvienne….ah oui…ça me revient, mais en fait c est plutôt l autre qui a eu honte, c est du moins le seul moment ou j ai eu un peu honte dans toute ma petite existence…

Charlotte se rajusta sur sa chaise et se rapprocha de la table pour que chacune l entende bien.

-C était il y exactement deux ans…on avait fait une sorti au pré-au-lard et c est l époque ou moi et Sarah on était timide et innocente…arrête de rire Janessa, c est vrai !...on est parti chez HoneyDuck pour s acheter des plume en sucre mais, on va dire que mon attention c est tourné vers autre chose….Nicolas Peterson, un gros beau gosse de 6em année, c était même le capitaine de l équipe des Poufsouffle….et alors que je le regardais a travers les rayons, lorsque quelqu'un…..ne fais pas l innocente Sarah, je sais que c était toi….bref quelqu'un m a fait trébucher et comme par réflexe, pour me rattraper je me suis accroché a son pantalon….il se trouverait que notre cher Nicolas, portait un string Mickey a pois rose.

Les 5 jeunes filles attablées a la table éclatèrent de rire, sans pouvoir s arrêter…Sarah taper sur la table la tête cachée sur dans ses bras, Lily ne tenait plus debout ainsi que les autres qui avaient du mal a se tenir correctement….Seul charlotte réussissait a parler…et elle continuait son histoire en la coupant par de petit rire incontrôlable

-Moi qui croyait voir un boxer hyper classe, noir ou un truc bien masculin…..sur le coup je me suis écroulait de rire et l autre con il est parti en courant rouge comme une tomate, le pantalon baiss

Les rires redoublèrent et commençaient à attirer l attention…

Au bout d une heure, les 6 filles étaient complètement bourrés…Seul Charlotte qui avait eu beaucoup de chance en ne tombant quasiment que sur des « vérit »….Janessa et Lily avaient refusé a chaque fois ce qu on leur demandait de faire et donc était assez saoul. Les deux Serdaigles avaient accueilli a bras ouvert les taches qu on leur demandait de faire, provoquant a chaque fois, des fou rire hystériques de la part de leurs amies.

-C est a toi Sarah !

-Pile

-Alors, qu est ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire Mmmh ???Demanda la jeune blonde…Oh, mais on a oublié les maraudeurs……tu as 5 minutes pour que Black te mette la main aux fesses…mais attention, pas une petite tape…on se comprend et ça doit venir de lui, pas de toi

-QUOI !! Mais, mais non je ne peux pas et puis comment je…

-Je sais pas, tu te débrouilles, sinon tu te prend un verre coupa t elle en pointant du doigt les petits verres vide sur la table.

-Bon ok…

Sarah était elle aussi assez ivre, en temps normal, elle n aurait jamais osé faire quoi que se soit qui allait brouiller sa réputation de petite fille sage . Elle se leva s'arrangea et marcha d un pas assuré vers la table des maraudeurs….Janessa ne pu entendre l insulte qu elle lâcha en route, la musique était de toute façon trop forte pour qu on entende quoi que se soit.

Sirius la remarqua le premier….il fit un sourire séducteur, il était loin de penser ce qui allait se passer.

La jeune fille se plaça bien face a la table pour qu au moins sa tentative ne soit pas vaine et se mit a danser seul d une manière plus que provocante. Elle se rapprocha au fur et a mesure de la cadence du sourire charmeur du jeune homme. Il se leva a son tour et s approcha d elle. Elle lui fit un clin d œil aguicheur et fit basculer ses hanches de plus en plus prét.

-Wahoo !je savais pas que Sarah avait des talents d allumeuse S étonna Lily

-Si mais elle déteste en faire usage, ça lui posait beaucoup de problème…donc elle a arrêté et c est fait none

-Charlotte…tu es trop conne…

-Maintenant, chuchota Charlotte si elle en a encore le cran, regarde ce qu elle va faire, tous les mecs craquent en général.

Sarah se tourna brusquement vers Sirius qui était prêt d elle et qui l ausculter des yeux, et se cola a lui avec sensualité. Elle fit un mouvement en vague avec sa taille, cognant a chaque fois contre le bassin du jeune homme, puis elle se tourna et fit tomber volontairement sa boucle d oreille. Elle se baissa sans plier ses jambes ce qui permis a Sirius d avoir une excellente vu sur ses jambes et sur ses fesses…..La jeune fille resta un bout de temps baissé le temps qu il se décide, il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute. Son plan marcha…comme un réflexe, Sirius lui donna une tape, elle se releva brusquement et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en passant ses mains autour de son cou….Le jeune homme n avait pas l air de l avoir reconnut. Sans hésiter, il passa ses mains sur ses hanches et s attarda sur le bas du dos.

-C est bon !cria Cary…5 minutes sont passé….

A ce moment là, Sarah se retourna et lui donna une majestueuse gifle qui le laissa déconcerté. Elle fit demi tour en zigzaguant et se rasseya lourdement.

Les maraudeurs étaient secoués d un fou rire devant Sirius qu venait royalement de se faire jeter. Il avait l air choqué .

-Euh…la gifle après c était pas obligatoire après, tu sais…lui chuchota Mélissa

-Peut être, mais je déteste les mecs, c est tous des pervers et encore plus lui que les autres…

-Laisses tomber justifia Charlotte en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule…elle a de quoi haïr les mecs…je peux te l assurer.

-Ok ok…bon a qui le tour..

-Janessa coupa Lily en faisant glisser la pièce devant elle….c est moi qui te pose des questions.

La jeune fille attrapa la pièce et la lança en l air

-Pile…ooooh comme c est original…j ai une de ces chances moi !

-Alors…tu vas nous faire une danse oriental…tu dois être experte en la matière étant donné le pays d ou tu viens…

-Mais…mais pas du tout, je ne sais pas danser l oriental…qu est ce qui te fais dire ça hein ?

-Ne fais pas l ignorante…je t ai vu danser dans le parc un soir.

-Pas du tout, c était pas moi je…

-Tu veux 4 verres de plus ??Menaça Lily en lui montrant les verres qui  l attendaient si elle refusait (parce que, n oublions pas que le dose est doublé a chaque fois, donc imaginez combien de fois elle a refusé de se plier au jeu)

-Non non…mais y a pas l atmosphère et t'as vu le monde qu il y a sur la piste de danse….je suis pas suicidaire. 

-C est pas un problème coupa Charlotte.

En deux temps trois mouvements, la piste (avec le peu de personne qu il y avait) était dégagée et l orchestre avait commencé a jouer une mélodie oriental.

Janessa se sentit forcer de faire une petite démonstration

-Je ne sais pas danser, je vous préviens.

Elle cogna au passage Charlotte qui revenait vers la table, mais elle l attrapa par le bras avant qu elle n aille plus loin

-Il y a quelqu'un qui t attend dehors lui murmura t elle a l oreille avant de la lâcher et d aller vers le centre de la piste. Elle avait remarqué depuis un bon quart d heure, qu il y avait une ombre a l extérieur assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, seul.

Charlotte changea de destination et alla voir en dehors du bar.

Janessa était complètement saoule, elle marchait d un pas mal assuré, les yeux vitreux. Elle retira ses chaussures en un mouvement du pied. A peine le doux son lui arriva au oreille, que ses yeux se dilatèrent et prirent une agréable teinte bleu azure. Une étrange chaleur familial se répandit dans tous son corps…C était toujours ainsi que ça se passé.

Elle ne se contrôlait plus dans ces cas là….la musique l emportait et son corps ondulait comme une algue au fond de la mer

                                                                 °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°POV DE REMUS°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

-Pour qui ce prend cette nana…elle commence a me chauffer et après elle m envoie chier ….je vais lui en mettre des gifle moi râla Sirius en ce massant la joue.

- Avoues que tu es venère parce que tu viens de te faire jeter par une fille, et que d habitude, c est toi qui les jettes.

-Pas du tout je…

-Ca va…on te crois coupa James en posant une carte de tarot sur la table.

-Mais j ai l impression de l avoir déjà vu…pas vous ?

Remus et James haussèrent les épaules (Peter est écroulé ivre mort).

-Tu sais pas t y prendre c est tous lâcha James un sourire narquois aux lèvres

-Oh la ferme, tu veux que je te rappel le passage ou tu t es fais jeter par Evans ??

-Je peux te prouver n importe quoi que j assure autant que toi.

-Hahahah…prouves le !

-Arrêtez les mecs….vous allez pas recommencer

-Tiens Remus, le petit saint….ça fais longtemps qu on t a pas vu avec une meuf…alors, tu es en pane ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir et but cul sec un verre d alcool.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais…

Regarde Remus lui chuchota une voie lugubre dans sa tête….regarde autour de toi….elle est là, elle t attend comme chaque fois.

Il secoua la tête pour faire fuir la voie.

-Oh ! Putain !

-Kékia ?demanda Sirius affalé sur sa chaise

-Regarde moi ça répondit James en désignant une personne qui danser au milieu de la piste sous des yeux admirateur de la gente féminine ET masculine (en fait, surtout masculine).

-Bon sang…mais arrêtez de mater les meufs lâcha Remus lassé de voir ses amis dans un tel état.

-Si tu te retournais tu ne dirais pas ça. !

James et Sirius l empoigna et le retourna pour que le jeune femme soit dans son angle de vue.

C était la plus belle femme que Remus n est jamais vu….une grâce remarquable émanait d elle…son corps serpentait doucement au rythme de la musique, ces long cheveux bouclé s éparpillés comme un long voile autour de son corps gracieux. Sur le visage de la jeune femme reflétait une étrange lueur, un mélange de pureté et de brusquerie. Ses hanches se balançaient en cadence…Remus eu l impression qu elle n avait plus aucun lien avec ce monde matériel.

-C est Janessa lâcha t il en continuant d observer l étrangère 

-Quoi, mais pas du tout….Janes' elle est pas comme ça…elle…elle..

-Putain de merde…mais c est qu il a raison notre petit Remus…

Le jeune homme n écoutait plus la discussion de ses amis…son regard était posé sur la jeune femme qui dansait au milieu de la piste….et il faisait tous ce qui était de son pouvoir pour s empêcher de la regarder dans les yeux….La pleine lune approchait et ses sens s aiguisaient ainsi que ses envies bestial. Mais comment se retenir face a une telle créature…n importe qu elle homme normal aurait du mal a ce retenir, alors un homme qui était habité d un monstre…c était un véritable supplice.

Cette femme en temps normal l intriguait horriblement, mais en plus de cela, elle l attirait….il était devenu comme un aimant ….il fallait qu elle arrête de danser, il fallait, sinon la bête allait sortir sans que personne ne le lui demande.

Il se leva brusquement.

-Et voilà notre Musmus, a l attaque lâcha Sirius en se redressant

-N oublie pas que c est une amie hein…vas y molo continua James.

Il ne prit pas compte de leurs remarques, de toute façon, il n avait aucune intention de faire quoi que se soit avec elle…elle ne le lui permettrait de toute façon pas.

Il fallait juste qu elle cesse son petit manége , les danseur autour commençaient a tâter sans qu elle ne s en rende compte apparemment trop concentrée.

A peine arriva t il devant la piste, que son regard croisa le sien….c était le même regard qu il avait soutenu lors de la course a cheval, ses yeux n était plus vert, mais bleu…bleu azure, comme deux magnifique topazes.

Elle l avait vraisemblablement elle aussi repérait.

La rythme s accéléra et son bassin se tortilla de plus en plus vite faisant frétiller les petite perles au bout de sa jupe.

Elle avait tous de suite comprit qu il avait beaucoup de difficulté a contenir son calme, et c est d ailleurs pour ça que sa danse devint un peu plus chaude. Un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage quand Remus s approcha d un pas ferme vers elle. Elle s approcha elle aussi en faisant de gracieuse courbe avec ses jambes. Elle était a présent très proche du jeune homme qui faisait un maximum pour ne pas devenir violent…c est lorsqu elle commença a se frotter a lui qu il lui demanda d arrêter.

Mais elle ne s arrêta pas.

Il la retourna brusquement en l attrapant par les bras…elle se colla un peu plus a lui et fit onduler son corps contre le sien.

Elle était évidemment saoule…ce qui ne l étonnait vraiment pas, elle n aurait jamais fait ça.

-Arrétes ! dit il sèchement

-Pourquoi !

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et la compressa contre lui pour qu elle évite de faire ces mouvements.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Enfin, tu réagis comme un vrai mec….je pensais que tu étais incapable de t énerver…

C était donc ça…elle voulait le tester, mais comment tester un homme qui n es n est pas vraiment un ?

-Je te hais Remus Lupin dit elle doucement.

Il fit un petit sourire sous sa remarque, elle le réconfortait bizarrement….Cela faisait des années qu il ne c était pas sentit aussi bien. Il avait l impression que la jeune fille le complétait…comme si que c était la partit qu il lui manquait depuis qu il était devenu un loup garou. Il huma la timide odeur que dégageait ses cheveux.

Il retira doucement ses mains de ses fesses et les fit remonter vers son dos….elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu es complètement bourr !

-Pas du tout…je n ai bu que neuf verres et demi, c est tous.

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux, ils étaient redevenus vert émeraude, et plus brillant que jamais.

-Tu restes avec moi hein ??demanda t elle lorsqu elle sentit ses mains se desserrer

-Je pensais que tu me détestais ?

-Oui…mais l un n empêche pas l autre.

Ils entamèrent un petit slow , la musique avait repris un air doux. 

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Mais qu est ce que cette fille a de plus que les autres ???Pourquoi faut il que la bête se réveille a chaque fois que je la vois…

-Mmmh, jolie marque dit elle en tournant sa tête pour mieux voire la petite plaque encore rouge sur sa joue, ça t a fais mal ??

-Pas trop…

-Je t en donnerais une plus forte la prochaine fois…

-Je l éviterais la prochaine fois répondit il en resserrant ses bras.

Sa tête tomba brusquement sur ses épaules. Elle était a moitié endormie.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi gémit elle.

-Apparemment, pas pour l instant, c est trop dangereux pour toi la bas..

-Je croirais entendre mon père….mais, attend une seconde….Comment tu as fais pour entendre ce qu il disait ??

-Euh…ben…j ai une ouï très fine dit il en regardant ailleurs.

Ces yeux se fermèrent au fur et a mesure.

-Hey ! Asria…ne t endort pas…je sais que je suis ennuyeux, mais a ce point.

-'Fatigu ! fut le seul mot qu elle réussit a prononcer.

Il passa le bras de la brune sur ses épaules et alla jusqu a sa table pour prévenir Sirius, James et Peter qu il rentrait.

Sirius et James étaient attablés et faisaient un Streap Pocker contre Mélissa, Cary, Sarah et Lily. James était déjà en caleçon  et Sirius commençait a se découvrire de plus en plus. Quand a Peter, il était écroulé a terre, de toute façon tous le monde savait qu il ne supportait pas l alcool.

-Je le raccompagne leur dit ils sans qu ils n en prennent compte.

Il attrapa Janessa plus fermement et sortit du bar…l air frais leur rafraîchir a tous deux le visage, la jeune fille arrivait un peu plus a tenir su ses jambes, mais ses chaussures ne l aidaient pas beaucoup.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

tALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM J espere que la suite vous a plu et en tous cas, je dit un grand merci a ceux qui m on laissé un review, …pour la pochaine fois je vous laisserais un petit mot a chacun(enfin si g pas trp la flemme lol)

bisou

Musmus

Ps :des review des review des review^^


	6. Rapprochement visuel et un peu materiel

Je suis en train de me poser des question sur l histoire….est ce que je l a continu ou pas….parce que sa a pas trop l air de vous plaire….donc vous me dites ou pas comme ça je change de fic et j ai pas a me casser la tête pour celle la.  

£//£

La route jusqu au château c était plus ou moins bien passé….le seul problème était a présent l intrusion dans Poudlars, il était déjà deux heures de matin et le couvre feu était largement dépassé. Quoi qu il en soit, ils n eurent aucuns obstacles jusqu aux escaliers.

Les escaliers étaient une épreuves difficile a dépassé, autant pour Remus que pour Janessa. Elle était complètement saoul et elle déséquilibrerait le jeune homme, il y avait 99% de chance de tomber et de provoquer un bruit assourdissent qui réveillerait l attention du concierge.

Il s arrêta devant les escaliers et les regarda longuement avant de fixer la jeune fille.

Comme si elle avait comprit, elle dégagea brutalement son bras de sur son épaule et recula en chancelant dangereusement.

-Pas besoin de ton aide grogna t elle.

-Arrête de faire le bébé…tu es incapable de monter ses escaliers seul.

-Si…ze vais même te le prouver !

Elle avança en zigzaguant vers les escaliers, et a peine la première marche dépassé, elle se tordit la cheville, et s'écroula de tous son long.

-Saleté de chaussures de mer…

-Tuh tuh tuh…pas de gros mots !

Elle le fusilla du regard et essaya de se relever, en vain. Il lui tendit une main bienfaisante, mais elle la refusa en un mouvement de la tête. Lorsqu enfin, elle réussit à attraper la rampe pour se relever, elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

-Ca va ?demanda t il inquiet

-De quoi je me mêle…

Il fit un petit sourire amusé et la contempla du haut jusqu au bas. Ses yeux s arrêtèrent sur sa cheville rouge et gonflée. 

-Ta cheville elle…

-…Va très bien ! compléta t elle en essayant de cacher sa jambe derrière l autre.

Il s arrêta soudainement….il sentait la présence de quelqu'un qui approchait et peu importe qui c était, il y avait une grande chance pour que se soit très mauvais pour eux. Il ne lui restait qu une solution pour ne pas se faire prendre.

-Je suis désol !chuchota t il en baissant les yeux.

-Arrête de t excuser….mais tu es désolé de quoi ?

-De ça !dit il en passant une bras sous ses bras et un autre dans la commissure des jambes.

Il la souleva avec facilit « légère comme une plume » pensa t il en montant les escaliers.

-Mais…mais…mais lâche moi…je peux marcher je te dis cria t elle en commençant sérieusement a s énerver.

-Ecoute !Il y a quelqu'un pas loin et avec tes chaussures, ton état et ta cheville, on ne risque pas d aller très vite !

-Tu n as qu a me laisser ici !dit elle en haussant les épaules.

-Il en est hors de question…tu vas t en prendre plein la tête si je te laisse ici !

-M en fiche….lâche moi…mais laisse moi descendre !cria t elle de plus en plus fort.

-Bon…Janessa… !Dit il en arrêtant sa folle course dans le grand escaliers qui allait le mener a son étage ou il pourrais tranquillement accéder a la salle commune des Gryffondors. Si tu ne te tais pas…je te ferme la bouche avec les seul moyen que j ai de libre pour l instant !Dit t il en fronçant les sourcils.

Paniquée, la jeune fille se tut sur le coup et se recroquevilla sur elle même. Remus lui fit un sourire a moitié charmeur, a moitié narquois.

Remus, n avait pas eu tord. A peine avaient ils dépassé le tableau de la grosse Dame, qu ils virent le chat de Rusard apparaître au coin du couloir. 

Avec beaucoup de chance, il n y avait personne dans la salle commune.

Il traversa la petite salle bordée de couleur or et rouge et alla déposé la jeune fille sur un fauteuil. Elle gémis un peu lorsque son pied toucha le sol.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher de la crème ! lâcha t il avant de monter quatre a quatre les escaliers qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons. Il n allait quand même pas la laisser toute la nuit comme ça, elle allait souffrir le martyre. Il entra brusquement dans sa chambre, sortit en vitesse le petit tube et redescendit aussi vite qu il était monté….il avait certaine raison de croire qu il valait mieux se dépêcher…Janessa n était pas le genre de fille qui obéit lorsqu on lui demande de rester tranquille.

En effet, lorsqu il revint, elle n était plus sur le siége, mais aux escaliers a cloche pied et essayait désespérément de remonter aux dortoirs des filles. Remus l attrapa avant qu elle ne fasse une spectaculaire chute en arrière et la ramena sur le sofa.

-Je t ai dit de ne pas bouger !

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que j allais tranquillement attendre que tu me fasse je ne sais quoi…

-Ok…on va mettre les choses au clair…Je ne vais pas te violer, je ne vais pas te manger ou te casser l autre jambe…tu n es plus a l armée, donc plus besoin de souffrir pour vivre…compris…et tiens toi tranquille !dit il sur un ton autoritaire. 

La petite brune resta choqué, c était la première fois qu il lui parlait ainsi.

Elle fit la moue comme une petite fille et croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu ne m emmènes pas a l infirmerie ??

-Disons que j ai quelque petits problèmes avec l infirmière et que lui faire une petite visite si tardive n améliorerais pas trop les choses répondit il en observant les flammes.

-C est quoi le « problème »…tu lui as posé un lapin lors de ton dernier rendez vous.

-Pfff !C est vrai qu elle est mignonne, mais se n est pour l instant pas trop la relation que j ai avec elle…

-Ah…et qu elle genre de relation entretiens tu avec elle ?

-Simplement d une femme qui doit supporter ma présence chaque mois !

-Chaque mois ?

-Ah euh…oui…je fais des petites crises tous les mois, et j ai besoin de potion spécial

Elle le transperça des yeux, loin d être convaincu de ce gros mensonge

-Bon, fais voir ça…dit il en s asseyant sur un tabouret juste en face d elle.

-Mais j ai rien je te dis ! grogna t elle en reculant sa jambe pour ne pas qu il l attrape

Il la piégea et bloqua ses jambes contre les siennes afin de ne pas se casser la tête pour s en emparer. 

-Allez…fais moi voir ça dit il en levant sa jambe pour la poser sur ses genoux.

-Mai-euuuuuh….tu comprends rien…tu…

-Houla…la joli entorse que voil !

-tu rigoles ou quoi…c est a peine si je me suis fait mal !

Remus leva les yeux en l air et soupira.

-Qu est ce que tu compte faire l ??demanda t elle anxieuse

-Quelque chose, qui ne peux te faire que du bien dit il doucement.

Elle fronça les sourcils inquiète. Elle se cala profondément dans son fauteuil les yeux grands ouvert quand elle sentit ses mains remontaient le long de sa jambe.

-Qu est ce que…essaya t elle de dire la respiration saccadée.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux en détachant chaque petit élément de ses yeux vert étincelant. Ses mains remontèrent un peu sous sa jupe. Elle lui arrêta le bras et le dévisagea.

-Qu est …qu est ce que tu fais…

-Elle remonte drôlement loin tes lanières…comment tu veux que je fasse quoi que se soit avec ses chaussures ?? demanda t il en roulant des yeux un sourcil levé.

Elle rougit soudainement et baissa la tête honteuse.

-Tu…je…Ah, mais…non, c est pas ce que tu crois lâcha t il en retirant brusquement ses mains.

Qu elle idiot il faisait, il n avait pas pu penser a ça avant…toujours a ce fourrer dans des situations pas possible 

-Excuse moi…lâcha t il désol

-Arrête de t excuser…tu m énerve coupa t elle sur un ton beaucoup plus sec.

Il se recula un peu , l air navré. 

Elle secoua la tête agacée et détacha elle même les lanière de cuire noire qui lui remonté jusqu en haut des cuisses. Puis il prit la relève et décroisa délicatement le reste en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop toucher l endroit enflé. Il coinça son mollet entre ses jambes et passa doucement de la crème sur sa cheville

-Je ne savait pas que tu connaissais les soins moldu dit elle d une voie plus ou moins timide

-Oui , j ai pris des cour lorsque j était petit…ma mère ma toujours dit que cela pourrait m être utile un jour.

Remus omis de dire qu elle avait aussi ajouté, « lorsque une jeune et joli fille se blessera, tu auras une occasion de l aider et de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle »…mais il ne valait mieux pas le préciser.

-Et puis, ça aurait été dommage pour une telle danseuse, de ne pas pouvoir se servir de ses chevilles !

-Tu te moque de moi lâcha t elle en se raidissant.

-Pas du tout….je suis très sérieux….tu danses magnifiquement bien !

-C était la première et dernière fois que tu me voyais danser…je devais être encore plus bourré que maintenant pour accepter se dit elle a elle même.

Un silence pesant s installa entre eux, alors que Remus continuait de lui masser précautionneusement la cheville en remontant machinalement vers les genoux.

Il remarqua les poings de la jeune fille se crisper un peu contre les accoudoirs du fauteuil tandis que ses long doigts remontaient lentement.

-Pas….pas plus haut !susurra t elle en le regardant aux fonds des yeux.

Il avait encore, cette étrange sensation…il savait qu elle pouvait aussi bien lire dans les yeux d une personne que lui. Ainsi, elle savait aussi esquiver son regard plongeant et lui empêchait de s introduire en elle alors que c était bien la première personne qu il aurait voulu connaître, mais le fait qu il n est pas ce droit sur lui, lui laissé un certain suspens.

Il était capable malgré tous de communiquer avec elle par langage visuel….mais tous ceci, est beaucoup trop compliqué et vague… comme une sorte de sens dont ils étaient dotés.

Alors, comment faire lorsque les yeux contredise la parole ??

Voilà le problème dans le regard…c était que lorsqu ils se touchaient…leurs yeux n avaient plus tout a fait les même répercussion qu a leur quotidien…..il reflétait les envies dissimulés au plus profond d eux même et surtout, ils ne s en rendaient pas compte.

Si en l occurrence, Janessa avait été consciente de ce que Remus voyait, elle aurait directement fermé les yeux.

Mais, tous deux étaient en quelque sortes a égalité…aussi bien elle que lui.

-A…A...Arrête…pas plus haut !

Il ne l écouta pas et continua de monter en la massant plus sensuellement que jamais….c était peut être du fait que ses yeux lui demande de ne pas s arrêter qui rendit ses mouvements encore plus doux et affectueux.

Plus rien n existait autour d eux…c était comme lorsqu il avait dansé avec elle quelque heures auparavant.

Il s arrêta lorsque ses mains atteignirent le bout de sa jupe. 

Son visage était très prêt du sien. Il la regarda plus profondément que jamais et fut effrayé de voir ses yeux se changer brutalement en une couleur bleu azur. Il ne recula pas et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

Bon sang….tu lui fait du charme maintenant….tu ne t étais pas juré de ne plus te tracasser avec les filles ??

Mais elle est tellement belle….elle a cette magie dans ses yeux…comme un volcan en fusion. Elle a cette chose qui me manque chez moi.

-Qui j écoute ?dit il d une voie douce…tes yeux…ou…ta bouche ?

Elle lâcha un petit sourire qui fit naître une petite fossette au milieu de sa joue.

Cela lui suffit pour certifier ce qu il avait vu au fond de ses pupilles. Il s approcha de son visage et effleura ses lèvres fines , quand a ses mains, elles n'allèrent pas plus loin.

Elle ferma les yeux et a ce moment là, il recula brusquement en faisant tomber au passage le tabouret sur lequel il prenait appuis pour se pencher sur elle.

Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu il faisait….se n était pas lui…la chose qui l habitait avait encore prit le dessus mais cette fois , elle avait rusé et était venu progressivement sans qu il ne s en rende compte…comment avait il pu être dupé ainsi !?C était pourtant flagrant, non ?Ils étaient seul dans la salle commune sombre (je considère qu une pièce éclairée de simple flamme est sombre)…il était face a la femme la plus intéressante qu il n ai jamais vu….comment avait il pu oublié qu il n était pas un homme normal…comment avait il pu oublier que ses sens avaient une attirances particulières a l égard de la jeune fille.

Janessa avait d ailleurs les yeux encore fermés, elle les rouvrit mais ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur d origine. Elle regarda dans tous les sens les sourcils froncés

-Tu disais ??demanda t elle en baillant

-Je…je…euh…

Il ne savait franchement plus quoi dire…un changement aussi radicale était surprenant. Il était heureux d un coté qu elle ne se souvienne de rien, quand a lui, il savait que ce qu il venait de se passer allé hanter longuement ses rêves.

-Tu…tu…disais que tu étais fatigué et que tu allais dormir ! dit il en essayant de garder un ton calme .

-Ah !

Elle essaya de se lever mais poussa un grognement douloureux.

-Tu vas dormir ici je pense dit il en faisant apparaître des couvertures de nul part.

Il la recouvrit et la borda sur les coins. La porte s ouvrit brusquement sur 5 jeunes gens qui riaient aux éclats.

-Wooooh qu elle mignon petit spectacle lâcha Sirius en souriant bêtement.

-Vous êtes trognon tous les deux continua Lily en prenant appuie sur James pour ne pas tomber.

Heureusement que le jeune israélienne dormait déjà, sinon, elle aurait rouspété depuis longtemps…apparemment le sommeil l avait rapidement emporté.

Sarah était sur le dos de Sirius et dormait elle aussi a poing fermés. Elle avait sûrement dû plaisanter un maximum avec Sirius, pour que celui ci lui pardonne la gifle.

-Euh…Lily…euh…Evans, le dortoir des filles c est par l ! marmonna James, les yeux a demi fermés…mais si tu insistes pour passer la nuit avec moi…je peux t'assurer que tu ne le regretteras pas… 

-Même a trois heures du matin tu dragues…Potter ! lâcha t elle en montant les escaliers.

-Toujours pour toi…dit il un grand sourire aux lèvres et en suivant sa démarche des yeux.

-Et…merde…comment je fais avec la petite ??demanda Sirius en désignant la jeune femme sur son dos.

-Elle n a cas dormir avec Janes' ici !!répondit James en s appuyant sur la rambarde des escaliers.

-Ah ouaaaaais…mais elle va dormir ou exactement !? sur la table ?…je te rappel que la belle au bois dormant a squatter le plus grand fauteuil et que dormir ,bourrée sur un petit canapé c est pas toujours la joie !

-Ouais, bon ok…emmène la, elle va dormir avec nous…De toute façon on ne peux pas monter dans le dortoir des filles et Evans doit déjà être en train de dormir sans qu une fanfare de dragon ne puissent la réveiller. Informa James en montant lentement les escaliers.

Sirius regarda embêté la jeune femme qu il venait de prendre dans ses bras et fit un petit sourire que Remus  avait encore jamais vu….c était le sourire du type « vaincu ». 

Le grand brun monta a son tour les escaliers en regardant encore et toujours Sarah endormit.

Remus n attendit pas un seconde de plus pour les rejoindre….il avait peur de se faire bananer une fois de plus par ses sens de loup garou…il pensa même a s'enchaîner a son lit pour éviter de descendre durant la nuit afin de savourer la beauté pure d une femme endormie. Mais il n eu pas a le faire…l alcool l avait un peu démonté et a peine vit il son lit, qu il s écroula littéralement dessus.

                                                                                °   °   °   °   °   °   °   °   °   °   °   °

-Demain c est les vacanceuuuuh ! chantonnait Sirius a tu tête depuis plus d une demi heure.

-Tu n as pas l impression de te répéter l ??coupa James en s asseyant prêt de lui.

-JAMAIS….comment peut on dire qu on est lassé des vacances….non mais qu elle honte !

-De quoi vous parlez demanda Peter en s asseyant a son tour prêt de Remus

-Comme d hab'…vacance…

-Ah…c est les vacances ??

-Est ce qu il est dans la même école que nous chuchota Sirius a l oreille du grand brun assis a coté de lui.

-Oui…c est les vacance…

-Mais de quoi ?

-De Noël Pardies

-C est déjà Noël ?

-…..

Voilà en quelque lignes en quoi se résumé les discutions palpitante de fin de trimestre pendant le déjeuner. Remus allait passer quelque jour avec sa famille et irait peut être faire un tour dans la demeure de James comme il le lui avait poliment proposé.

Le premier trimestre avait était calme et tranquille…bien sur, il n incluait pas dans « calme et tranquille » la présence d une jeune femme tout a fait 'agréable' avec lui….le seul fait qu elle est été gentil avec lui, la rendait plus redoutable par la suite…C était comme un magnétisme animal, a peine rentrait elle dans une salle ou il se trouvait, leur regard se croisait tous le temps et elle détestait apparemment cela. 

C était étrange car, d après elle, elle ne se souvenait d absolument rien de la nuit ou ses sens de loup garou l avait emporté, mais malgré tous, comme si elle le savait dans un certain sens…mais sans qu elle ne puisse vraiment dire pourquoi elle était encore plus antipathique avec lui.

Comment savoir ce qu il ressentait vraiment pour cette fille… vraisemblablement elle plaisait beaucoup a la bête qui l habitait…mais lui plaisait elle a lui ?? Il n en avait vraiment aucune idée…le seul moyen de le dire était d avoir encore un contact physique très intime comme la dernière fois.

-Mamamya !regardez qui va la !coupa Sirius en pointant son menton en direction de quatre jeune fille qui venaient d entrer dans la grande salle.

-Mmmmh…y a que de la chair intéressante chez ces petites nénettes…Ricana James en se passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Tout a fait mon cher…Hey Janessa ….JANESSAAAAAA !

La jeune Israélienne se retourna brusquement et fit un grand sourire a Sirius qui secouait les bras pour qu elle le remarque.

Elle chuchota quelque chose a ses trois amies qui ne prenaient pas le risque de s attarder prêt des maraudeurs et alla les rejoindre en courant.

-Bijour petite danseuse des îles ! entonna Sirius

-Arrête de m appeler comme ça…

-Mais quoi…c est vrai…

Elle fit un petit sourire amusé et s assit a coté de James.

-Ah euh….elles ne viennent pas tes copines… ?

-Et non…répondit elle en lui jetant un sourire narquois. Je crois qu elles ne vous aiment pas beaucoup !

-Mais on ne leur a jamais fait de mauvais coup ! lâchèrent James et Sirius en même temps

-Ce n est peut être pas les mauvais coups…

-Je veux bien comprendre pour Lily…ça dur depuis des années…mais pour Sarah et Charlotte…alors la, je pige que dalle.

-Bon Sirius, je t explique : Charlotte et ben…euh….elle est concentrée sur autre chose quand a Sarah…

A peine avait elle prononcé son nom que les yeux de Sirius s illuminèrent  

-Elle euh….-elle s approcha un peu pour que personne ne l entende- Elle est un peu mal en ce moment…et puis se n est pas trop du genre a courir après les garçon si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Elle cour après les filles ? demanda t il apeuré.

-Meuh non !

-Bon c est finit vos petites discutions en catimini. ?

-Voui…mais de quoi veux tu parler ?

-Que fais tu pour les vacances ? demanda Remus d une voie douce

Elle se tourna et le dévisagea quelque peu.

-Pas besoin de t énerver…je te demande juste ou tu vas pour tes vacances

-Tu sais très bien ou je vais Lupin…tu l as toi même entendu en direct.

Eh merde…pourquoi fallait il qu il oubli toujours les trucs les plus important ?

-Désolé…j avais oublié.

-Arrête de t excuser dit elle sèchement.

-Eh ben…c est l amour fou entre vous deux coupa Sirius qui suivait la discussion comme une balle de tennis durant un match.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard

-Bon euh…alors ou c est que tu vas pour les vacances essaya de rattraper James…Tu lui as peut être dit, mais nous on ne sait pas.

Elle baissa la tête et la releva un peu gênée et abattu.

-Je…je reste ici !

-Quoi ??? Ah mais non !

-Comment ça « ah mais non » ?

-Tu vas rester a l école pendant les vacances de Noël ???

-Bah euh vi…tu sais ça m est égale…Noël n a pas une grande signification pour moi et je…

-Nananananan coupa Sirius !

-Tu viens avec nous ! compléta James un grand sourire conquérant aux lèvres.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien comprit ajouta il en passant son bras sur ses épaules. Tu passes les vacances chez Môa.

-Mais…mais…euh… je

-Il n y a pas de 'mais euh je 'qui tienne…tu vas voir on va s éclater…

-James ! C est bien sympa mais…

-Aurais tu peur Asria ? lâcha Remus en haussant un sourcil.

Il savait exactement comment s y prendre avec elle….tout n était que compétition…il fallait juste pour la convaincre trouver le bon argument .

-Non !Pourquoi aurais je peur !répondit elle sur un ton de défi.

-Je sais pas dit il en se regardant les ongles. Le nouveau…le différent…le fait de dormir chez un garçon !

-Mais pas du tout…James est loin de me faire peur…James ! n essaye même pas de me toucher lui dit elle alors qu il s approchait d elle avec des airs d obsédé sexuel. !

-Bon alors…tu viens ?

Elle regarda un instant Remus en plissant les yeux et acquiesça.

-Alléluia !

-Mais et tes parents ?

-Ils sont parti en mission spécial pour le ministère de la magie…il ne reviendront que dans trois semaines…

-Et tu es sur qu il y a une place en plus…

-Vi m'dame…et a vrai dire, si je comptais toute les place libre qu il y avait chez moi, je dirais que je pourrais facilement accueillir tous les Gryffondor.

-Ah euh…oui en effet…

-Tu peux même proposer a tes amies de passer les vacances avec nous hinhinhin

-Ahah…je peux toujours essayer, on verra bien.

Sur ce, elle touilla dans l assiette de James…et sembla embarrassée.

James et Sirius se regardèrent intrigués…

-Bon…va y…qu est ce qu il y a ??

Elle leur fit un grand sourire. Incroyable ! James et Sirius arrivent autant bien que lui a comprendre ses réaction et son caractère…question de ressemblance.

-Bah en faite…je voulais avoir des renseignement sur Lucas Anderson !

Le visage  de Sirius se durcit soudainement.

-Pourquoi….il t intéresse ?Demanda t il très sérieusement.

-Non ! Les mecs ne m intéresse pas !!  En fait, c est pour une amie !

-Et ben, tu diras a ta copine que si elle veux rester seine toute sa vie, elle a interé a le laisser tomber dés maintenant.

-Quoi, mais pourquoi….pour l instant, j ai pas trop vu en quoi il est mauvais !!

-Peut être qu il ne fais pas partit de ces groupes qui vont se joindre au mage noir qui viens d apparaître, mais lui…..il fait PIRE !!

-Comment peut on faire pire demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcil très intéressé par ce que disait Sirius.

-Contrairement au autre, il travaille pour son propre compte….ne te fit pas a son age, c est le diable réincarn !!

-Tu …tu veux dire que…

-Je veux dire que c est un mec dangereux qui n aura pas peur de tuer quelqu un !

-Comment tu sais ça demanda James la bouche entrouverte.

-Je suis tombé dans la mauvaise famille….pas de ma faute….C est mon cousin !!

Janessa resta encore un instant la bouche ouverte. Elle avait soudainement blanchit après ce que Sirius lui avait dit.

-Je….je vous laisse…salut !Dit elle plus blanche que jamais, en se levant.

La brune se dirigea vers la table ou ses 3 amies l attendaient et fit une mine d enterrement…Elle n allait sûrement rien dire a Charlotte…elle sait que cela lui briserait le cœur et qu elle serait plus malheureuse que jamais. Elle avait déjà eu ça, et le fait qu on lui interdise de voir la personne qu elle aimait rendu leur relation encore plus intense. Elle ne lui dirait rien mais la surveillerait de très prêt….elle savait que Lucas était fou d elle….elle ne se laissait pas faire, ce qui le poussé un peu plus a insister….il faisait pleinement marcher son charme lorsqu elle était là…c était remarquable. Mais elle s en méfierait plus.

Elle prit son petit déjeuné et partit dans une direction différent de celle de Lily de Sarah et de charlotte. Car elle avait a présent cour d Arithemancis…elle avait choisit cette matière car elle appréciait beaucoup les mathématiques….mais il y avait  malencontreusement le seul Gryffondor qu elle ne pouvait supporter.

Elle était en retard.

Elle se mit a courir aussi vite qu elle le pu lorsqu elle se fit dépasser par quelqu'un. Remus se retourna en courant un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

La jeune fille se mit a courir d autant plus vite, la classe n était plus très loin, une fois, mais pas deux. L entré de la classe était dans le prochain couloir. 

-Un petit parie ? chuchota t il en ce mettant a sa hauteur.

Elle le dévisagea du regard….elle était folle de rage, voilà qu il la narguait encore….il allait voir de qu elle bois elle se chauffait quand on l a cherché.

Elle eu une idée brillante et acquiesça en un sourire mauvais.

-Un massage pour celui qui entre le premier dans la classe ! lâcha t elle en souriant méchamment.

Il fit a son tour un rictus amusé et accéléra sa course…

-Tu aimes bien perdre hein ?

-C est ce qu on va voir !dit elle en accélérant elle aussi sa course.

Elle voyait très bien qu il ne donnait pas le meilleur de lui même, comme si il attendait le dernier moment pour piquer un sprint….mais Janessa, avait comprit son manége depuis le départ, elle savait qu elle n arriverait pas a le battre par la force elle allait alors l attraper a son propre jeu.

Ils tournèrent a toute vitesse dans le coin du couloir en bousculant quelques élèves au passage.

Remus avait l air de s amuser.

La jeune fille lui jeta un coup d œil et faillit se tordre une fois de plus la cheville face au magnifique jeune homme qui courrait prêt d elle. Une partit de ses cheveux or lui tombaient sur ses yeux , tendit que l autre étaient emporté par l élan. Son corps grand et mince volait presque et il utilisait une infinie grâce pour ce déplacer. Elle comprit tous de suite qu il n était vraiment pas comme les autres.

Elle allait bientôt mettre son plan en application, elle verrait bien en plus de cela si il tenait a elle malgré la rancune qu elle éprouvait a son égard.

Elle s arrêta soudainement et s écroula a terre.

Remus était sur le point de rentrer dans la classe, mais il jeta un regard en arrière et s arrêta avant d entrer. Il fronça les sourcils inquiet et s approcha a toute vitesse de la jeune fille allongé a terre les yeux fermés.

-Asria ??

-(Pas de réponse)

-Mince…Janessa ! Dit il un peu plus fort.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas et il commença sérieusement a s en inquiéter. 

Il posa ces affaires prêt de la jeune fille et s accroupis prêt d elle.

Janessa avait déjà vu cette scène….c était celle du toit…

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et le regarda fixement. Elle avait une vu imprenable sur ses yeux Gris perle.

Elle le regarda comme une petite fille faible, se releva et fit trébucha un peu. Pour se rattraper, elle s accrocha au cou du jeune homme, qui lui jeta un regard profond. Elle se serra contre lui et lui déposa un petit baisé sur la joue. Remus resta sidéré. Et Janessa en profita pour ramasser ses affaires en vitesse, et entrer en première dans la classe.

-Tricheuse ! lâcha Remus en souriant légèrement. Janessa n en prit pas compte et s introduit dans la classe en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Elle était évidement en retard, c était le résultat de son piége…mais elle avait quand même gagné.

Remus vint la rejoindre et s excusa tous comme elle de leur retard.

Il ne restait que très peu de place…a vrai dire, il restait deux places qui se trouvait comme par hasard l une a cote de l autre au fond de la salle.

Janessa regarda en grimaçant l endroit ou elle serait obligé de rester assise durant 2 heures. Elle devrait partagé son cour avec remus.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, après ce que tu viens de me faire, t asseoir a cote de moi ne te tuera pas !

Elle lâcha un petit grognement et se résigna a aller s asseoir lorsque le professeur lui en fit la remarque.

Le court était étrangement ennuyeux…il n y avait rien de scientifique dans le court….le professeur Howenden expliquait a une élève révoltée l utilité de sa matière. Puis il enchaîna avec d autre questions d élèves définitivement  pas décidé a travailler qui dévièrent sur le nouveau mage noir qui ce faisait de plus en plus connaître dans le monde pour ses crimes atroces. Janessa était dans tous les cas trop absorbait dans son activité pour s intéresser a leur discussion qui était visiblement une discussion de fin de trimestre.

Remus écoutait d une oreille distraite leur propos, car son attention était tourné vers la jeune fille qui était assise a coté d elle…il continua de l observer longuement, et prenait bien garde de ne pas croiser son regard. Il était tellement occupé a parcourir les traits calmes (pour l instant )de son visage et d apprécier dans toute sa splendeur sa taille fine qu il ne remarqua même pas ce qu elle faisait.

La jeune femme aussi désintéressée que lui du cour, dessinait sur son parchemin.

Il prit un bout de papier et écrit quelque mot avant de le lui faire subtilement passer. Elle le regarda interloqué et prit le papier pour le lire.

-C est le tiens ?lit elle dans sa tête. Elle ne comprit pas tous de suite, mais c est en posant  ses yeux sur son dessin qu elle saisit. Le dessin représentait un magnifique cheval noir, finement interprétait….c était en effet le sien, elle était tellement accrochée a lui qu elle pouvait le dessiner sans aucun problème.

Remus dû s avouer qu elle dessinait très bien. C était comme si le cheval courrait de sa propre expression sur le parchemin tout en restant immobile.

Elle fit une petite mou et lui repassa le parchemin.

-De quoi je me mêle ?

Il rougit en lisant sa petite écriture et essaya de s intéresser a autre chose.

Un morceau de parchemin vint se déposer devant lui au bout d un quart d heure.

-Oui ! c est le mien…

Il sourit et se tourna vers elle.

-Rajoute les ombres ….je crois que cela ferait plus vrai !lui dit il en observant de prêt le pure sang arabe dessiné.

Elle sursauta et resta étonné de voir qu il lui parlait directement.

Le reste du cour se passa comme le début….mais Janessa malgré certaine de ses réticences apprenais a perfectionner son dessin grâce au conseille du jeune homme.

Le cour se termina et Remus n eu même pas le temps de s excuser de son indélicatesse qu il avait eu en écoutant sa discussion. La petite brune avait disparut.

Il sortit de la classe et rejoignit Sirius, James et Peter dans le halle.

-Alors, elle ne t as toujours pas assassiné la petite ??

-Pense tu James !compléta Sirius. Ils sont trop occupé a se faire des papouilles !

-Arrêtez de dire des conneries !répondit il en donnant une claque sur le crane de son ami.

James Peter ainsi que Sirius qui se faisait moralisé par Remus étaient effondrés de rire.

-Bon allez, mon petit Musmus adoré….tu viens a l entraînement….tu nous dis si on c est amélioré dans notre méthode. !

-Oh nooooooooooon,…j ai plein de travaille, les prof nous on tuaient sous les devoirs ! Dit il sur un air faussement désolé.

-Allez, juste…juste un tout petit peu insista Sirius en se mettant a genoux devant lui.

-Allez, viens….tu es le seul qui peut nous dire  si notre précepte et bon….tu es du moins le plus intelligent de nous.

-Mais vous avez fini de dire des âneries oui ??

-Alors dit ouiiiiiiiii supplia Sirius toujours a genoux.

Un groupe de fille passa et s éclata de rire devant la scène comique.

-Sirius, je crois que tu devrais te relever, se n est pas bon pour tes affaires ! Lâcha Remus  en lui faisant remarqué sa position.

-Ca fais rien….tant que tu n accepteras pas, je ne me relèverais pas !!

-Je rêve ou il a dit que cela ne faisait rien ??Demanda James en faisant mine de se déboucher les oreilles.

-Non, non…Il a bien dit que cela ne faisait rien Confirma Peter a moitié mort de rire.

Remus le regarda amusé.

-Je viendrais tout a l heure….juste je finis mon travaille et je vous rejoins dans a peu prêt euh….une demi heure !

-Ca marche coupa James en empoignant son balais et en tirant Sirius par le col.

Remus remonta en chantonnant les marches en direction de la bibliothèque ou il avait décidé de s enfermer pendant le lapse de temps que ses amis lui avaient laissé.

A peine dépassa t il l entré, qu il aperçut 3 groupes de filles qui c étaient manifestement passé le mot pour le coincer et l obliger a travailler avec elles….rien n était pire pour lui que de travailler en ce faisant sans cesse dévorer des yeux. Par chance un groupe de personne qu il appréciait beaucoup plus lui faisait signe au fond de la salle.

Il baissa la tête et fit comme si il  n avait pas vu les autres. Il avança d un pas ferme vers Lily Evans qui continuait de lui faire de grands signes.

-Bonjour Remus !chantonna Charlotte en lui faisant un grand sourire…

-Tu travaille avec nous questionna Sarah en lui proposant la chaise prêt d elle

-C est ce que j allais justement vous demandez….vous me sauvez la vie !!

-Ah oui, je vois ricana Lily en jetant un simple coup d œil aux regards meurtriers que leurs lançaient les autres groupes. 

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je déteste ça !

-Moi aussi, mais seulement quand il s agit de ton idiot d ami !!

Remus sourit et scruta un peu plus loin pour voir où était leur 4em amie….

Sarah capta son regard et sourit à son tour

-Désolé…mais Janessa a encore disparut on ne sait ou !!

-Hein ??Quoi, mais pas du tout….rouspéta t il en rougissant un peu.

Les 3 filles éclatèrent de rire durant la demi heure suivante, tout en travaillant avec ardeur. 

Il les quitta lorsque Sarah fut interrompue par une chouette hulotte tapa a la fenêtre….

Il alla déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir et alla ensuite rejoindre James Sirius et sûrement Peter qui devait s extasier devant les tactique des deux joueurs de Quidditch.

Il s installa dans les tribunes, et les regarda jouer. Il devait reconnaître que James s améliorait de jour en jour dans son poste d attrapeur et Sirius aussi dans son poste de batteur.

James enchaînait de magnifique cercle ou encore faisait la feuille morte pour mieux remonter en chandelle.

A la fin de l entraînement, James et Sirius redescendirent sur terre. James concerta son équipe et leur permis au bout du compte d aller prendre une bonne douche et de se reposer après un entraînement aussi intensif.

James et Sirius en fit de même laissant Remus et Peter seul dans les tribunes.

L attention de Remus fut absorber par quelque chose qui venait d apparaître sur le terrain de Quidditch. Un magnifique cheval noir c était introduit sur l herbe verte du stade.

Il était chevauché par une femme en short et en débardeur…le cheval courrait a toute allure, et ne s arrêta que lorsqu il était arrivé au milieu du terrain.

A son grand étonnement, il n y avait ni harnachements, ni selle…Elle le conduisait par le simple mouvement de ses reins, ou part les mots qu elle lui chuchotait a l oreille. Elle fit de remarquable figure et partit au galop en recommençant a faire le tour du stade en sautant des haies qu elle faisait apparaître a l aide de sa baguette.

James et Sirius le rejoignirent, sans remarquer la présence de la jeune fille brune qui ne pouvait être que Janessa.

Il quitta a regret le stade avec ses amis.

-Alors, comment c était ?

-Comme d habitude, parfait !!Répondit il distraitement

-mais, c est pas marrant, tu dis toujours la même chose bouda Sirius en frappant du sol avec son balais.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ????

-Euh…

-Tu as raison Sirius, c était naze….tu n es qu un gros pato qui n est même pas capable de voler correctement….ça te va ça ?

-Mmmmh…moui, pas mal….mais tu peux faire mieux lui dit il en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

Les quatre jeunes hommes aboutir dans le parc.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter parlaient vivement du prochain match qui aurait lieu dans un mois, lorsque soudain, Remus cessa de sourire le regard figé vers le haut de la tour. James en fit de même et laissa sa bouche tomber de quatre étages.

-Oh putain !!Lâcha James accompagné d un petit cri aigue de la part de Peter.

-Qu est ce qu il y a ?demanda Sirius qui avait encore des sursaut de rire.

James fit un signe de tête vers le haut. Sirius releva doucement la tête vers le haut de la tour, au départ il ne remarqua rien, mais lorsqu il s aperçut de ce qu il voyait, il retint soudainement sa respiration.

Une jeune fille était du haut de la plus grande tour face au vide. Ils étaient incapable de voir de qui il s agissait, le seul chose sur, c était une jeune fille.

Personne ne s était encore rendu compte que quelqu'un semblait avoir une envie de suicide.

-Remus…qui est ce demanda James paniqu

-Sarah chuchota t il.

A peine finit il de prononcer son nom, que le jeune fille se lança dans les airs. Des personnes se precipitaire juste après sa chute


	7. Comme un rêve

Wahoooo …puréé….je savais pas que ce que je disais avait autant d impact sur vous…mais en tous cas, je suis convaincu, je continu la fic parce que zé reçu pleeeeeein de review et ça me fais très très très plaisir, ça montre que mon histoire vous plait . Je peux vous assurer que 9 reviews pour un chapitre sa donne des ailes -pleure presque sur son clavier-

Bon ressaisissons nous, du moins j en aurais besoin pour écrire la suite.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

La jeune femme qui donnait le dos au vide bascula volontairement en arrière, les bras écartés en croix comme pour se donner des ailes. A peine c était t elle penchait que des cris du haut de la tour retentir tellement fort que Remus n eu aucun mal a entendre des voix aigues crier le prénom de la jeune fille.

Le début de sa chute se fit en ralentit, ses longs cheveux châtains se détachèrent et s éparpillèrent dans les air comme un rideau que l on met face a une fenêtre ouverte. Sa cape s échappa de son cou.

Des cris furent aussi poussés à sa hauteur….des groupes de filles et de garçons avait été alarmé par les hurlements des autres jeunes gens qui étaient en haut de la tour.

Sans que personne ne  s en rendent compte, Sirius avait était le premier a réagir a la scène dramatique qui se déroulait sous leur yeux sans qu ils ne puissent faire quoi que se soit trop effrayés ou déstabilisés pour bouger. Il avait rapidement enfourché  son balais et il s élançait dans les airs avec grâce et promptitude. Remus ne l avait jamais vu voler aussi vite.

La tour était haute et il ne restait que quelques mètres avant que Sarah ne s écrase au sol.

Sirius vola aussi vite qu il le pouvait vers la jeune fille qui tombait avec une élégance surprenante.

Il réussi a l atteindre bien avant l impact…il l attrapa avec force par le bras et la serra contre lui….comme une princesse assise sur le vaillant destrier de son prince charmant….a vrai dire, se n était pas trop le lieu ni le moment de faire ce genre de comparaison vu la situation catastrophique.

Sirius la serra contre lui…la jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres, son visage caché par de longues mèches châtaines que le vent faisait s envoler.

Sirius se déposa doucement au sol, haletant….Tout le monde autour de lui étaient plus qu essoufflés…ils étaient devenus plus blanc que jamais.

Beaucoup de personnes vinrent se regrouper autour des maraudeurs et de la jeune fille.

James gronda ainsi que Sirius qui lançait des injures à quiconque s approchaient d eux.

Sirius se redressa la jeune fille toujours accrochée a son cou….Elle avait le visage très pâle….et avait un air horriblement fragile, comme si la moindre brise de vent pouvait la tuer. Sirius en prit conscience et la garda contre lui de peur qu elle le quitte…il devait la garder réveiller…

La jeune fille ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, ainsi le grand brun la portait presque entièrement….il chancela et perdit équilibre.

Il tomba en arrière en emmenant dans sa chute la jeune femme serrée contre lui. Il maintenu son torse un peu a la verticale pour ne pas que Sarah soit complètement écroulé contre lui. Il était allongé sur la pelouse, ses mains le soutenant quelques peu en avant.

C est alors que la jeune femme déversa toutes les larmes de son corps contre sa chemise noir.

-Salopard….ce n était qu une enfant…..salo…je te jure que je me vengerais….je te jure….sanglotait elle en secouant doucement sa tête enfouie contre le torse du jeune homme.

Elle était secouée de spasme furieux qui faisait la trembloter lui donnant l air fragile.

Sirius avait l air complètement perdu et lança a ses amis des regards plaidants de l aide...Face a leurs visage ignorant, il prit les chose en main.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la compressa contre lui pour la rassurer….pour la protéger. Sous se mouvements affectifs elle pleura de plus belle alors que son autre main passait doucement dans ses cheveux qu il coiffait tendrement.

Il lui chuchota des mots rassurant a son oreille. Caressant de plus belle ses longs cheveux lisses.

Sirius avait l air de ne rien comprendre comme tous les autres d ailleurs…Remus ne comprenait rien non plus, jusqu a qu un papier descende doucement du ciel pour se déposer a ses pieds…un vague pressentiment l envahit l obligeant a se pencher pour ramasser et lire la lettre pliée en deux.

Il la déplia et parcouru les lettres brouillonnes écrit hâtivement.

Ta sœur est morte ! Par ta faute….si tu avais été la elle ne serait pas morte, ton père se serait défoulé sur toi plutôt que sur Angel…

Tu peux être fière.

A ta place j irais me pendre…

Nous t attendons pour Noël….ton père veux « discuter » avec toi. Si tu n es pas la….je te jure que nous te retrouverons et que ce que tu as subit jusqu a maintenant n était qu un échantillon que de se que nous allons te faire si tu as la mauvaise idée de nous fuir !

Remus eu un sursaut une fois la lettre finit….lui qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant que la jeune Sarah Stones avait des problèmes familiaux d une tel ampleur…il comprenait a présent son acte désespéré.

-Elle n avait que Sept ans continua t elle de sangloter !!

Sirius ne comprenait absolument rien, mais compatit à une telle tristesse, il se redressa et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. A ce moment la Lily et Charlotte apparurent en courant de l entré du château. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient les larmes au yeux et poussaient des cris de joies en voyant leur amie seine et sauf.

Lily courut vers Sirius pour serrer Sarah dans ses bras, mais James l en empêcha lui expliquant qu elle était vraiment très faible et qu elle risquait de perdre connaissance a tout moment.

De l autre coté Remus aperçut une ombre fine ce faufiler a travers les arbres et sortir de la forêt.

Janessa marchait en leur direction un air soucieux sur son beau visage angélique…Ses yeux se froncèrent lorsqu elle se rendit compte de la petite troupe au milieu du parc. Elle marcha d un pas plus ferme et ses yeux s ouvrirent ronds comme des soucoupes lorsqu elle découvrit Sarah dans les bras de Sirius, elle accourut, mais Remus se mit devant elle en baissant la tête l air désolé….

-Dégage de mon chemin !!Cria t elle en le poussant.

Mais Remus ne bougea pas et leva ses yeux couleur gris or vers elle. Elle en eu le souffle coupé mais persista a soutenir son regard. Les yeux du jeune homme se perdirent dans la dureté de l océan vert dans lequel il se noyait.

-Pousse toi de la…cria t elle encore plus fort.

-Regarde ça !chuchota t il en lui tendant le parchemin qui était tombé du ciel.

Elle le regarda soucieuse…et prit la feuille de ses mains. Ses yeux parcoururent la feuille, au fur et a mesure de sa progression vers la fin de la lettre, elle pâlissait de plus en plus.

-Rem….Remus…qu …qu est ce qu il c est passé…elle n a quand même pas…elle…

-Si !coupa t il désolé….

Elle poussa un petit cri en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche….elle se tourna et poussa brusquement Remus le laissant au dépourvu par sa soudaine réaction.

-Pousse toi….je dois la voir…..pousse toi cria t elle en fonçant sur lui alors qu il lui bloquait le passage.

-Non…laisse la….elle doit récupérer….sa chute a été très éprouvante.

Janessa jeta un coup d œil a Lily et Charlotte qui étaient non loin d elle et qui essayaient de négocier avec James et Peter qui tenait beaucoup de personne a l écart.

-Bon sang Lupin…dégage…je suis pas comme toi moi, j ai des sentiments, j ai des réactions humaines… !!blâma t elle.

-Ce n est pas la question !dit il sur un ton dur ( et oui….il en peux plus…il faut bien qu il s énerve au moins une fois dans sa vie merde !!)

-Si…ça l est….arrête de ne penser qu a toi….tu n est pas le centre du monde…tu n es pas normal…tu n as pas humain !!finit elle par crier en attirant l attention d autres personnes.

Ses derniers moi le clouèrent au sol…il voyait ses lèvres remuer sans pouvoir entendre quoi que se soit…était il a ce point inexpressif ?

Jamais personne n avait eu le cran de l engueuler ou encore de le gifler comme elle l avait fait…personne jusqu a elle. C était la seul a deviner sans preuve, qu il n était pas comme les autres.

Janessa était beaucoup trop énervée pour terminer ses phrases…elle essaya des débuts mais elle s arrêtait a chaque fois, trop excitée pour aller jusqu au bout de ses critique et de ses insultes.

Remus la regardait dans les yeux et attendait que sa colère se passe…elle avait un charme fou lorsqu elle était en colère.

Pendant que l étrangère passait un savon au jeune lycanthrope, Sirius avait amené Sarah a l infirmerie, il ne restait que quelque groupes d élèves qui se charger de faire passer des rumeurs sur le suicide sans succès de sarah.

Janessa le fusilla du regard avant de partir. Remus la suivit sans le vouloir, car elle allait aussi a l infirmerie.

A peine entra t il que l infirmière poussa un cri aiguë faisant sursauter tous ses amis et amies (Lily Charlotte  et euh….Janessa ' pas encore considérée comme « amie » ').

-MONSIEUR LUPIN…hurla madame Pomfresh. MAIS QU EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ???

-Comment sa qu est ce que je fais ici…je…

-Seigneur…mais vous êtes inconscient !!.

Remus ne comprenait strictement rien, qu est ce qu il avait encore bien pu faire ???

-Savez vous qu elle heure il est ???Continua t elle en l emmenant en dehors de l infirmerie une petite fiole a la main.

A ce moment …le jeune homme eu un haut les cœur…il regarda hâtivement par la fenêtre et découvrit avec horreur que la nuit était en train de tomber. Mais comment avait il pu oublier !!Encore ce matin il se lamentait sur la douleur qui l attendait le soir même….comment avait il fait pour oublier sa particularité. L accident de Sarah l avait quelques peu étourdit….et comme un con il avait oublié que se soir était un soir de pleine lune !

Il recula effrayé, arracha la fiole des mains de la femme qui lui lançait un regard bourré de colère et d inquiétude. Il jeta un dernier coup d œil a ses amis qui avaient suivie la scène depuis le lit ou était allongé Sarah, et il acquiescèrent discrètement…ils allaient le rejoindre plus tard.

Remus sortit de l infirmerie et se précipita vers le parc ou il allait accéder au tunnel qui passait sous le Saule Cogneur.

Il se hâta d appuyer sur la racine en forme de nœud au pied de l arbre et passa dans la petite ouverture…avec un peu de chance il arriverait a entrer dans la cabane hurlante avant que les rayons lunaires ne l atteignent. Il courut aussi vite qu il le put ( cad dire tréééééééés vite ) Sa cape glissa au sol alors qu il se précipitait dans le chemin étroit et cabossé mais il n en prit pas compte et continua sa course….il n avait pas le temps de s occuper de ce détaille. S il n arrivait pas a temps , seul, il pourrait causer de gros dégâts.

Il aboutit au pied d étroits escaliers et les monta 4 a 4 sans attendre une seconde de plus. Il ouvrit la porte rouillée au bout des escaliers et ne s arrêta que lorsqu elle fut fermée.

Il jeta un coup d œil a l affreuse salle qui lui avait servit de lieu de torture avant d avoir connut James, Sirius et Peter. Elle était sale et dans un désordre a faire froid dans le dos a toute mère de famille. La table -ou plutôt ce qui en restait - au centre de la salle était retournée. Les chaises étaient toute faussées, il y avait sur chacune des marques de griffes…et dire que c était lui qui avait fait ce désordre, lui qui était un grand maniaque.

Il y avait trois grandes fenêtres mais elles étaient toutes barricadées par de grosses planches de bois. Malgré tous, les rayons de lune pouvaient y passer. Et c est ce qui se passa.

Un rayon vint se déposer sur le jeune homme essoufflé.

Une affreuse douleur longea sa colonne vertébrale pour aller monter a la tête. La douleur commençait vraiment a devenir insupportable, Remus ne voulait pas hurler comme il le faisait a chaque fois, il voulait retenir les cris d agonies ….mais une fois de plus cela n était pas possible. 

Chaque partie de sont corps le faisaient atrocement souffrir, a tel point qu il était incapable de rester debout. Il tomba a terre et un long cri sortit de sa bouche a son insu.

Il avait l impression qu une centaine de sabres se plantaient dans son corps sans pour autant l achever le laissant ainsi souffrir longuement.

Il hurlait de plus en plus fort….des larmes commençaient a embuer ses yeux dorés.

A présent ses cris étaient vain….Il ouvrit un peu ses yeux, la douleur c était calmé, mais il en était encore meurtri. Il était accroupi au sol, sa vu avait changé…des couleurs rouge flashantes marqué quelque endroit de la salle. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre « debout », et comme a  chaque fois, il avait changé. Ce n était plus le grand Remus à la carrure un peu maigrichonne mais un animal…Ce n était pas un loup…il était a vrai dire beaucoup trop grand et épais pour être un loup normal.

Il ne sentait a par la douleur pas ses membres se transformer.

Tous était sous un point de vu différent…pour l instant, il n avait qu une envie, c était du sang, de la chair….déchiqueter un être humain. Ce n était plus du tout lui…la bête était belle et bien en lui durant tous le mois, mais la il s emparé pleinement de lui…Remus avait déjà essayé de se contrôler, mais il n était que plus douloureux de contredire la bête…

L animal hurla a la mort…il fit le tour complet de la salle en regardant furtivement dans tous les sens…il avait des désirs qui commençait a en devenir désagréable.

Il y eu un craquement, et la porte s ouvrit pour laisser place a 3 ombres dessinaient au linteau de la porte. Le cerf, le chien et le rat s avancèrent doucement vers la bête sauvage et vinrent se coller à lui comme pour lui dire bonjour. Le loup grogna et s avança vers la sortie suivit de ses trois meilleurs amis.

Rien n était plus beau pour lui que les douces brises venant ébouriffer sa fourrure….de nombreuse odeurs qu il n aurait pas pu humer en tant qu humain remontèrent a la surface pour aller se glisser sournoisement dans son museau humide.

La douleur de la demi heure passé avait presque disparut….la joie de pouvoir gambader librement dans la foret interdite l avait couvert…sans qu il ne sache pourquoi, dans cette instant de gaieté et de liberté, un visage revint devant ses yeux. 

Janessa !

Son visage fin, ses courbes gracieuse…..même en tant qu animal, il n avait pas pour habitude de fantasmer sur une humaine. 

Il continua d avancer au cœur de la foret interdite sans faire le moindre bruit….

Il sentit une présence inconnu dans son dos, se n était ni l odeur de Sirius, ni celle de James ni de Peter. Il se tourna brusquement et posa ses yeux sur une louve blanche, dressée sur un rocher donnant le dos à la pleine lune. 

Le spectacle était magnifique !

Elle fixa les quatre mammifères et hurla à la pleine lune.

Sont corps était fin et gracieux, ses poils lisses et luisant, et ses yeux d un bleu profond…mais ce n était pas non plus une louve normal.

Sirius grogna et montra ses crocs….en général les autres animaux n étaient  pas toujours les bienvenus. En fait, cela ne présageait rien de bon surtout lorsque l animal était une bête sauvage et sans limite. 

Elle descendit de son rocher et s approcha du chien pour enfin lui lécher le museau et donner de petites pressions amical sur sa tête.

Le nouvel animal s inclut dans le groupe pour le reste de la nuit. La nuit fut encore plus amusante que les autres….Mais tous bon moment a une fin.

La bête craignait le moment ou cet être niais et coinçait allais reprendre le contrôle de ses sens de bête sauvage.

La lune finissait son tour.

Pourquoi a chaque fois fallait il qu elle le nargue….dans tous les cas, c était ainsi.

Le loup s arrêta après des kilomètres parcourus pour revenir prêt du saule cogneur, il observa la lune qui lui faisait face et poussa un long hurlement.

Elle partait….pourquoi fallait il que ce cercle lumineux le laisse seul…il refusait de la laissé s en aller….il voulait rester comme il était, il voulait être une bête sauvage sans limite le reste de sa vie.

Il galopa aussi vite qu il le pu a la recherche de dernier rayon de lune….mais sa course était vaine.

Le cri qu il poussa se transforma en cri de douleur…il hurlait de plus en plus fort, jusqu a en cracher du sang….Il poussa une longue râle douloureuse et s écroula lourdement a terre en un dernier grognement. Incapable de faire sortir de son de sa bouche  il plissa les yeux sous la souffrance d une nouvelle transformation.

Sa vue était embuée de larme. Il vit trois formes autour de lui, cela devait sûrement être ses amis….la louve c était mis a l écart et regardait la scène cachait derrière un buisson….elle poussait de petits couinements effrayés.

La difficile épreuve ne prit fin que lorsque la dernière étoile disparut. Ce n était plus un animal fort, mais un homme faible étalé au sol.

De longues larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues.

Remus avait les yeux fermé mais était plus ou moins conscient de ce qui se passé autour de lui.

Il avait de vague souvenirs de cette nuit mouvementé….tous ce dont il pouvait constater, c était les marques profondes sur sa peau blanche…le loup avait encore dû courir a travers les arbres et avait écorché sa peau sans s en rendre compte…évidement, c était lui qui résultait de toute les blessures accumulés.

Son corps tailladée était incapable de bouger…il essaya de parler dans un ultime effort mais sa gorge brûlait et refusait son ordre.

Pourquoi est ce que la vie lui réservait tant de souffrance, qu avait il fait ???Il avait toujours était poli et courtois envers les autres, pourquoi fallait il que son corps le torture ainsi ???

Tous était différent…les petites brises légères c étaient transformée en vents glacial qui le fit frissonner….quand aux effluves de la forêt, il ne sentait absolument plus rien.

Quelqu'un déposa une couverture autour de lui et des mains puissantes l attrapèrent délicatement par la taille.

Puis, tous devint noir…

°°()°°

Remus ouvrit doucement les yeux….il détestait cette endroit, il le trouvait trop blanc trop sombre trop simple et particulièrement froid.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser mais une crampe atroce lui immobilisa le dos. Il poussa un petit grognement et passa sa main sur son visage comme pour s obliger a se réveiller. C était le dernier jour et il avait décidé de partit avec tous le monde.

Madame Pomfresh n était pas a son habituel place, cela lui donnait une chance de  s enfuir de l infirmerie. Il jeta un coup d œil dans tous les sens…évidement se coin la était vide. L infirmière avait prit l habitude de l isoler afin que personne ne se doute de son état après chaque pleine lune.

Il prit son courage a deux mains et se redressa essayant d ignorer les douleur lancinantes qui martyrisaient son corps. Il secoua la tête afin de reprendre correctement ses esprits.

Il marcha d un pas mal assuré jusqu a la porte, et enfila la cape d invisibilité que James avait l habitude de laisser dans ses couvertures.

Il essaya de marcher jusqu a sa salle commune….les escaliers furent une fois de plus une épreuves difficile, mais cette fois, il n y avait personne pour le porter, lui !

Il entra dans sa salle les yeux a demi fermés.

Il n y avait heureusement encore personne….Remus aurait été incapable d éviter en plus les élèves qui ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde de sa présence.

Il entra finalement dans sa chambre et s écroula sur son lit sans prendre la peine de s enfoncer dans ses couvertures pour cacher les bandages qui entouraient de grosses blessures profondes.

Il l aurait fait si du moins il avait vu la jeune femme allongée dans le lit de Sirius. 

Janessa reposait entre les bras du belle homme….tous cela n avait rien d intime, c était juste un rapprochement amical….rien de plus.

¤°¤°¤°¤

Le soleil s infiltra à travers ses rideaux en baldaquins fermés.

Remus se tourna et se retourna mais en vain….il avait sûrement assez dormit pour ne plus réussir a rejoindre son sommeil sans rêve.

Il se redressa en essayant de ne pas trop torturer son corps encore endolori.

Le cadran de sa montre affichait 16h15.

Il sursauta et  bondit de son lit pour aller prendre une douche.

C était le dernier jour avant les vacances, évidement il n y avait pas cour…Tous le monde devait embarquer pour les carrosses vers 18h00….et il était hors de question qu il reste ici en attendant le prochain train….il détestait ne pas faire comme tous le monde et pourtant dans un certain cas, il devait s y résoudre.

Il tituba a plusieurs reprises avant d entrer dans la salle de bain.

Il retira un a un ses bandages en faisant parfois de petites grimaces a la vu des profondes entailles.

Il entra dans la douche et alluma l eau froide….il n y avait rien de mieux de bon matin….euh…enfin quand on vient de se lever de prendre une bonne douche froide afin de réveiller ses sens…et en effet, Remus en avait vraiment très besoin.

L eau glissait doucement sur sa peau blanche…il alluma l eau chaude. C était le seul moyen d enlever les traces de sang qui étaient encore accrochées a sa peau.

En effet a peine mit il l eau chaude qu un long filé de sang descendit pour aller se perdre au fond de l évacuation d eau. Il frotta doucement ses blessures avec le savon pour effacer les traces de sang séché.

Il était trop concentré a sa tache pour se rendre compte de la personne qui venait d entrer dans la salle de bain.

Le savon glissa de ses longs doigts et parcourut toute la longueur de la salle pour aller arrêter sa course aux pieds de la jeune femme.

Remus vira au blanc lorsqu il se rendit compte de la personne qui était devant lui.

Janessa haussa un sourcil amusé et se baissa pour ramasser la savonnette.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi dire….il était complètement nu et impuissant (c est le cas de le dire). Il cacha avec le rideau les parties de son corps les plus intimes et fronça les sourcils entièrement déstabilisé.

Janessa sourit et au plus grand étonnement du jeune homme, retira ses vêtements jusqu a en arriver a n être recouvert que d une lingeries fine en dentelle. Elle retira l élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux hors de sa nuque, attrapa le savon et se glissa avec lui sous la douche.

Elle était effroyablement belle, ses cheveux bruns a l origines bouclés c étaient raidis et lui arrivaient jusqu aux fesses sous le poids de l eau. L eau glissant sur sa peau mate lui donnant un petit air exotique….malgré les t-shirt extra large qu elle portait la plus part du temps, Remus avait bien deviné ses courbes fines et gracieuses. A travers le jet…son visage était un peu flou, mais ses yeux ressortaient plus que tous.

Il se cala contre le mur après avoir rapidement attrapé une petite serviettes blanche qu il entoura autour de sa taille, les yeux sortant de leur orbites….jamais, jamais ce qui était en train de ce passer ne lui avait effleuré l esprit. C était une réaction plus qu inattendue.

-Qu est ce que….qu est ce que tu fais la ????Tu n aurais pas pu attendre que je sorte !?Demanda t il d une voix mal assuré.

-Non…..j ai besoin de toi pour confirmer quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis hier !!

-Ah…mais je….Hum c était obligé sous la DOUCHE ??!

-Mmmh…oui…c était à vrai dire plus qu'essentiel ! Répondit elle en baissant ses yeux vers sa serviette blanche un sourire narquois marquant ses lèvres.

Remus devait sûrement rêver….cela devait encore être un de ses fantasmes cachés ou un truc dans le genre…

Il recula encore perplexe et même un peu inquiet…

Je sais !! Pensa t il, quelqu'un avait sûrement du la soumettre au sortilège de l imperium, mais c était peu probable….ce sortilège faisait partit de ceux qui ne se pardonnaient pas.

Il n arrêta de reculer seulement lorsque son dos déchiqueté toucha le mur. Il poussa un petit grognement de douleur.

Il était coincé entre la femme qu il considérait comme la plus magnifique et entre le mur de carrelage blanc.

Qu est ce qu elle allait lui faire ????Serait il capable de résister lui aussi ?

Janessa posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le décolla du mur. Elle se colla a lui et entoura ses bras autour de son torse.

-A….Asria…Q…Qu est ce que tu fais ????Tenta t il d articuler.

Elle ne répondit pas et passa une main sur toute la longueur de son dos.

L eau tombait toujours sur eux deux. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas trop l observer.

Soudain, elle sourit et retira sa main du dos du jeune homme.

-Voila ce que je suis venu faire ici Lupin ! Lâcha t elle en se reculant et en montrant sa main qui c était taché de sang au touché de ses blessures.

Il se tint de toute sa taille laissant la jeune fille au niveau de son torse. Remus était vraiment grand mais cela n avait pas l air de l inquiéter.

Elle passa sa main sous l eau chaude pour faire disparaître le sang immaculé sur sa main.

-Retourne toi !dit elle sèchement.

-Et pourquoi ferais je cela ? Répondit il sur un ton de défi (et oui….il aime bien les défi lui aussi)

La réponse de la jeune fille fut brève et rapide.

Elle avait approché sa tête de son oreille et avait murmuré trois mots….trois mots dont il se souviendrait durant des années et des années.

-Parce que !!Petit loup !! Lui susurra t elle en souriant.

Il lâcha une fois de plus son savon et la regarda hébété.

-Comment ….qu…comment tu sais ?

La réponse de la jeune femme avait été très claire, même si cela ressemblait à un sous-entendu…chacun se comprenaient parfaitement. Elle était au courant de sa lycanthropie et ne se gênerait sûrement pas a allé le crier sur les toits.

-J ai mes sources….Allez, retourne toi dit elle cette fois sur un ton plus doux.

Il fit un rictus et se retourna a contre cœur. Il savait très bien qu elle allait être sa réaction face a son dos mutilé de griffes qu il c était donné lui-même la veille.

Mais contrairement a ce qu il croyait, Janessa ne poussa pas un cri aiguë et, ne partit pas en courant mortifiée. Au contraire, elle poussa un soupir triste et caressa doucement ses plaies. Il frissonna au touché de ses mains douces.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne les soignes pas ??Demanda t elle gentiment.

-Cela ne sert a rien….elles ne veulent pas se fermer…

-Ok….sort de la, je vais t aider !

-Hein ???M aider a quoi ???

-Sort je te dis !

Remus obéit et sortit de la douche en prenant bien garde de ne pas glisser.

-Ok….dit elle en cherchant des yeux quelque chose a travers la salle de bain. Euh…viens !

Elle l entraîna a l extérieur de la salle de bain. Avec une chance inouïs, il n y avait personne…ni James ni Sirius ni Peter.

-Mais qu est ce que tu fais demanda t il en commençant sérieusement a s énerver.

-Je vais t aider…

Remus la regarda, méfiant…il n était pas du tous convaincu.

-Ecoute….dit elle un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je ne vais pas te manger, je ne vais pas te violer et pas non plus t arracher la peau du dos. Donc maintenant tu te la ferme et tu t allonges sur le lit !finit elle par dire sur un ton beaucoup plus sec.

Le jeune homme grogna mais fut amusé par la phrase qu il venait d entendre, et dire qu il l avait dit lui même lorsqu elle avait refusé de se faire soigner la cheville.

Janessa ouvrit le placard du jeune homme et en sortit un caleçon qu elle lui jeta a la figure.

-Met ça ! Lâcha t elle en se retournant.

-Euh…je te prend un short et un t-shirt continua t elle alors que le jeune homme retirait le caleçon qui cachait son visage encore trempé.

-Je t en pris…Répondit il en enfilant en vitesse son caleçon.

-Bon ok…qu est ce que tu veux Asria ??Finit il par dire une fois qu eux deux étaient plus ou moins « couvert » (si vous appelez être habillé d un caleçon être couvert…c est qu il vous faut des lunettes…a moins que vous fassiez partie d un camps de nudiste )

-Je te l ai déjà dit …je vais t aider a refermer tous ça !!Dit elle en pointant ses plaies ensanglantées.

-Eh …comment est ce que tu comptes me « refermer » tous ça ?

-A coup de pied au cul Pardies…pffff t'es con Lupin…laisse toi un peu faire.

Il baissa les yeux et sourit…Il était amusé de voir que peut importe la situation, elle ne perdait pas une occasion de le traiter comme peu le faisait dans cette école….et  a vrai dire cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait toujours était considéré comme un petit garçon bien sage alors qu il faisait pire que ses amis…Janessa le traité exactement comme il était. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen pour l insulter ou le rabaisser…ce n est pas qu il était maso, mais au moins cela le réconfortait en un certain cas. Elle arrivait a faire ce que jamais personne n avait os !!

Il la regarda une fois de plus et elle haussa un sourcil en lui présentant de la main son lit. Il dû se résigner a aller s allonger. Maintenant, il avait la certitude qu il n y avait aucune idée tordu derrière et qu elle n avait pas été engagée par James et Sirius pour lui faire une blague. Il s étala sur le ventre, sur son lit douillet laissant son dos déchiqueté a nu…s il n y avait pas eu la jeune femme, il se serait endormis aussitôt, mais sa présence changer l atmosphère.

Elle s asseya a son tour sur son lit et observa un peu inquiète le dos du jeune homme. Les blessures étaient vraiment profondes et s était vraiment très douloureux, mais Remus n était pas du genre a ce plaindre pour « si peu » c était surtout que, ça comparé a ce qu il supportait chaque mois n était que futilité. 

-Pourquoi veux tu m aider ?demanda t il du voix étouffée par son coussin.

-Hum…je ne veux pas t aider…je vais t aider !!

-Alors…pourquoi….tu as eu un élan de générosité ou alors une révélation ??

-Moi je dirais….une révélation…mais ce que je fais…c est loin d être un acte de gentillesse…

-Ah !

-Oui….je ne fais que remplacer le massage que je te dois !!Répondit elle en faisant passer son doigt sur une de ses plaies, ce qui le fit franchement frissoner.

-Et comment est ce que tu…

-Bon sang…Lupin, tais toi….j essaye de me concentrer…plus vite je serais partit, mieux ça vaudra…!

Pas le moins du monde offensé, Remus planta un peu plus sa tête dans l oreiller lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent une blessure spécialement profondes.

Il l entendit murmurer des paroles dans une langue qui lui était inconnu (chose très très rare), puis une douce chaleur se répandit dans son dos, rendant toutes les plaies indolores. Il faillit lui poser des questions, mais ce rappela qu il lui fallait beaucoup de concentration, alors il se tut et savoura le bonheur de quelques secondes de répits…ou son dos n avait jamais été aussi bien.

Janessa en passant son doigt sur chaque plaie, les refermaient. 

-Moi qui pensais que tu étais un grand mec maigrichon…et ben non ! Dit elle a voix haute pour elle même en tâtant son dos….je sais maintenant d ou tu tiens toute cette forces et cette rapidit !

Remus ne répondit rien mais fit un sourire amusé.

 Elle acheva son travaille par une blessure qui se trouvait sur le coté droite du jeune homme.

Il éclata de rire.

-Qu est ce qu il te fait rire…. ?J'pourrais savoir ?

-Hum…euh…rien !!Répondit il en essayant d arrêter de se trémousser.

Janessa fit un sourire malicieux en signe de compréhension.

-Quoi, c est ça qui te fait marrer ? Chuchota t elle en passant avec pression son doigt sur sa cote après lui avoir entièrement cicatrisé la dernière blessure. Il éclata  seconde fois de rire et essaya d échapper au main fine de la jeune femme qui commençaient vraiment a s agiter le long de ses cotes.

-Aaaah arrête…arrête….Hurla t il de rire.

-J ai trouvé le point faible de l indestructible Lupin….T'es chatouilleux mon vieux fit elle en essayant de garder son sérieux, mais sans résultat convinquant.

Remus  attrapa ses deux poignés pour qu elle arrête son supplice. Il reprit la partie et fit un détournement de situation, a force de se débattre, la jeune femme se retrouva allongée sous lui alors qu il la chatouillait plus intensément que jamais….elle craignait elle aussi les chatouilles.

- Ah…je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un point faible petite….

-Je suis pas petite répondit elle alors qu elle riait de plus belle….et…et…je ne crains rien de tous cela !

-Mais oui…ça se voit d ailleurs dit il en laissant ses mains glisser le long de ses cotes pour accentuer  les rires de la jeune femme.

Janessa se tortilla tant et si bien qu elle tomba du lit dans un bruit sourd.

Puis il n y eu plus un seul bruit. Remus fronça les sourcils et passa sa tête en dehors du lit face au sol. La jeune étrangère était étalée au sol et secouée d un fou rire.

Jamais Remus ne l avait vu rire comme elle le faisait ici. Son rire sonnait vraiment juste, et lui allait très bien, cela faisait ressortir ses petites fossettes  et briller ses beaux yeux verts de mille feux. Sa chevelure bouclée était étalée au sol en cascade. Remus resta un instant à la regarder dans les yeux…Elle cessa de rire et le regarda elle aussi droit dans ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur que relâchait ses joues devenues soudainement très rouge.

Elle baissa les yeux….pour la première fois….pensa t il…pour la première fois, elle ne soutenait pas son regard…deviendrait elle timide en sa présence, ou alors était ce une illusion !! En tous cas, cela lui allait très bien…cette air de petite fille perdu le rendait fou

Elle laissa un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche et se releva gracieusement.

-Comment est ce que tu as fait ?demanda t il en s asseyant en tailleur.

-Comment j ai fait quoi ?

-Les blessures….comment tu as fait pour les faire se cicatriser si vite ?demanda t il en laissant un petit sourire s échapper.

Janessa leva un sourcil et prit un air mystérieux.

-Secret de famille…répondit elle en marchant vers la porte.

Remus resta assis sur son lit perplexe. Elle devait sûrement elle aussi cacher beaucoup de chose…peut être même autant que lui.

Janessa s apprêta à sortir lorsque Remus l appela par son prénom. Elle tourna sa tête et le merveilleux sourire qui égaillé son visage disparut.

                                                        °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°POV DE JANESSA°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus était a quelques pas d elle et il lui souriait, mais….ce n était pas le sourire bienveillant et reconnaissant des minutes passées. Janessa avait déjà vu ce sourire machiavélique une seul fois depuis qu elle le connaissait…lorsqu elle c était retrouvé seul sur le toit et qu elle c était mis a fantasmer sur lui. Sauf qu ici, cela n avait pas trop l air d un rêve…

Le visage du jeune homme c était soudainement obscurci, ses cheveux clairs c étaient un peu assombris…et il avait un sourire mauvais a faire froid dans le dos. Elle n aimait pas du tout ça. A son souvenir, la dernière fois qu il avait eu cette tête la, elle avait était incapable de rouspéter ou de le repousser.

Ses yeux étaient froids et il y avait quelque chose d étrange dans son regard. Quelque chose d indéfinissable….et plus concrètement de sombre.

Il avança doucement vers elle sans dire un mot. Janessa recula doucement au fur et a mesure qu il avançait…elle priait de tous son cœur pour que Sirius James ou même Peter fasse une entré fracassante et la libèrent de cette peur.

Son dos heurta le mur, l obligeant a s arrêter. Elle était effrayée. Pourquoi est ce qu elle avait l impression d être impuissante…normalement elle lui aurait fait une prise de combat. Mais elle en était tout a fait incapable. Sa tête lui ordonnait de partir mais son corps ne voulait pas obéire.

Remus s approcha d elle comme un félin face a sa proie. Il plaça ses deux mains sur le mur, emprisonnant la jeune fille, complètement déboussolée. Elle essayait de toute ses forces de le repousser mais ses bras ne l écoutaient pas et s obstinaient a pendre le long de son corps.

Il approcha son visage du sien et la coinça contre le mur avec son bassin.

-Tu es en moi ! Lui susurra t il encore une fois a l oreille.

Encore cette phrase… !A présent elle la comprenais plus ou moins…mais comment savait il ?

Janessa respirait difficilement, son cœur battait comme un fou refusant de se calmer. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans son oreille. 

C était insupportable, elle avait encore l impression d avoir un éléphant assit sur elle l empêchant ainsi de réagir.       

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale…il n était plus du tous le même.

Sans prévenir il l embrassa ardemment faisant glisser ses mains sous le polos qu elle lui avait emprunté.

Elle resta choqué les yeux grands ouverts et les muscles contractés.

Ses mains allèrent se balader sur son dos nu et remontèrent au fur et a mesure. Elle n arrivait même plus a résister, et elle se surpris a penser que ses mains étaient terriblement douces et agréables….Ses lèvres étaient tendre et invitante. Le baisé qu il lui donnait la faisait tressaillir comme jamais. Elle ne voulait pas qu il s arrête, il embrassait extrêmement bien, et cette impression de d impuissance ne fit  qu accentuer le désir de rester et de prolonger le baisé aussi longtemps que ses poumons ne le lui permettaient. Il délaissa sa bouche rouge et gonflé par son baisé brûlant pour s attaquer a son cou. Chacun de ses mouvements avaient de la sensualité et étaient calculés pour ne plaire qu a la personne a qui ces caresses étaient, adressées.

Janessa se demanda si elle allait réussir à arrêter ses mains qui commençaient à se faufiler un peu trop haut dans son dos.

Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif et fit tous son possible pour retirer cette idée absurde de sa tête…cette idée qui consistait a ce laisser faire.

Il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur et laissa sa seconde main autour de sa taille pour la serrer plus contre lui.

Son souffle c était largement accéléré.

Au moment où le jeune homme dégrafa son soutient gorge ! Elle se réveilla en sueur.

Elle était apparemment tombait puisqu elle se retrouvait assise au sol le dos soutenu par l armoire de James 

Remus se tenait accroupis face à elle le visage plus inquiet que jamais. 

-Asria…ça va… ?Demanda t il en continuant a tapotant sa joue

Etait ce encore un de ses rêves ? Cela avait l air tellement réaliste.

La jeune femme le regarda effrayée et essaya de reculer, mais à moins de faire reculer l armoire avec elle, elle ne réussit pas à se mettre à l écart de lui. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d être tellement désarmée.

-Ne m'approche pas !! hurla t elle en se plaquant au maximum contre l armoire.

Remus la regarda inquiet. Il recula comme elle le lui avait demandé et baissa les yeux, désolé. (Il a enfilé pendant qu elle était évanoui un polo gris genre GAP…mais il est toujours en caleçon Calvin Klein heheheh)

-Je….je…je suis vraiment …excuse moi !!Finit il par dire.

Janessa essaya de garder son calme et de reprendre une respiration normale mais le souvenir du même type qui était en face de lui, qui la contrôlait de toute sa taille lui revint en tête. Elle était devenue pâle, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Le jeune homme se releva doucement et resta immobile la tête baissée cachée par ses cheveux clairs.

-Tu….tu…l as vu toi aussi…demanda t elle haletante.

-Oui…je suis le spectateur, mais je ne peux absolument rien contrôler.

La jeune femme rougit et essaya de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas rencontrer son regard peiné.

-Comment ça se fait…qu est ce que c'est que ça ????Demanda t'elle d une manière plus dure.

-Je l ignore…mais tout ce que je sais,  c est quand….quand on se retrouve tout seul durant un certain moment !!

-C était un cauchemar hein ??? 

-Je crois oui !

-Tu…tu crois ? Comment peux tu croire….ce n est pas toi qui es à ma place !!Gronda t elle en se redressant un peu. La colère commençait à prendre place en elle. 

-Rien de tous ça n était réel….mais j ai peur….j ai peur que cela ne le devienne !!Répondit il en s asseyant prés d elle, adossé lui aussi au meuble.

Janessa eu du mal à comprendre ses derniers mots. Elle entreprit de ne pas y faire attention et de ne pas être troublée dans ses propos par le fait qu il soit assis a coté d elle

-Est ce que cela fait ça a chaque fois que tu te retrouves avec une fille ??? 

-Non….en fait, c est pas trop moi qui choisis….c'est l autre !

-Tu…tu crois que par le fait que tu es un loup garou….elle peut te contrôler ?

-En général non….mais je sais pas ce qu elle a avec toi !!

Janessa, elle, savait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle la bête lui était particulièrement attachée, ou plutôt liée a elle…mais elle ne le lui dirait pas.

-Et…est ce que tu sais quand est ce que ton autre toi a la bonne idée de me coincer contre un mur ??

-Euh….non…sinon je t aurais prévenue…je suis pas un pervers !!Dit il en rougissant.

-Mais …alors comment ça se fait qu elle n a rien fait quand on était sous la douche ???Continua t elle sans prendre compte de ma remarque du jeune homme.

Remus baissa les yeux, gên

-Je veux même pas penser a ce qui aurait pu se passer si cela avait été le cas !!

Janessa rougit à son tour jusqu à la racine des cheveux. Et dire qu elle n avait même pas pensé à ça avant de lui poser la question….mais quelle idiote !!

Elle se rendait compte a quel point Remus était différent des autres. Il était habité par une bête féroce et assoiffée de désirs interdits….c était certainement quelqu'un de très fort pour contredire ses envies lorsque la pleine lune approchait. Pour la première fois de l'année elle l'admirait. Elle était très bien placée pour savoir à qu elle point il était difficile en temps que loup garou de contrôler ses pulsions.

Et là….elle se rendait compte a quel point c était dur pour lui. Elle n avait plus qu une envie….le réconforter, lui dire que se n était pas de sa faute….lui dire qu elle  le lui pardonnait.

Mais…. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait réconforté quelqu'un, et …Remus en avait bien besoin. Il avait l air totalement perdu. Aussi bien dans ses pensées que dans ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle le regarda, et fut attristée de le voir complètement démonté. Il regardait le sol, gêné. 

Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle fut envahie par une douce chaleur accompagnant son odeur. 

Remus était étonné d un tel changement de comportement….il devait sûrement se demander si ce n était pas une autre ruse. Mais contrairement a ce qu il aurait pu croire, c était loin d être une blague. Elle resta immobile à se délecter de l odeur naturelle et apaisante du jeune homme.

-Désolée !lâcha t elle timidement au bout de dix minutes de silence.

Remus fit un petit sourire amus

-Arrête de t excuser !

-Quoi ????Pour la première fois que je te fais des excuses et toi tu ….tu….

Elle se tut lorsqu elle s aperçut du sourire narquois que lui lançait Remus….encore quelques secondes et elle se serait vraiment énervée.

-Sale petit morveux !!Finit elle par dire en secouant la tête, désespérée.

Il éclata de rire et passa sa main sur son épaule. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Jamais elle n avait vu une telle couleur. Elle ne savait pas comment définir ce mélange. On aurait dit que ses yeux avaient une vie indépendante de la sienne.

Il s apprêta a déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille lorsque Lily entra en trombe dans la chambre.

Janessa se recula brusquement pour que rien ne soit suspecté…mais, il était un peu trop tard pour cela. Il n y avait rien de plus suspect que deux personnes seuls dans la même chambre serrées l'une contre l autre.

Lily s arrêta dans son élan. Regarda Remus, puis Janessa et encore Remus.

-Bonjour ! Lâcha t il amicalement à la jeune fille qui les regardait abasourdie.

-Sa…Salut !tenta t elle…Je…je vous dérange ???

-Pas du tout !coupa brusquement Janessa en essayant de se maintenir le plus loin possible du jeune homme qui avait relâché son étreinte.

-Ah euh….d accord !

-Puis je savoir la raison de ton agréable présence ? demanda t il en souriant.

-Ah…euh…oui, je…Elle hésita un moment. Elle avait l air d avoir les idées ailleurs. Elle regarda Janessa un petit sourire au coin et reprit un air très sérieux.

-Janes'…faut que tu viennes tous de suite. Il y a un problème avec Charlotte ! Dit elle paniquée.

-QUOI ???Elle n est pas déjà partie ???Je pensais qu elle se déplaçait avec son Portoloin ??

-Bah non….elle est encore loin !!

-C est quoi le problème ?demanda t elle en se levant pour aller rejoindre rapidement Lily a la porte.

-Smith !!

-QUOI ???Lucas Smith ??? 

Lily acquiesça en faisant une grimace.

-Merde !! Lâcha t elle en courant a l extérieure de la chambre 

Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ???alors un pitit review !!En fait je c pas ce qui m a prit, mais g fait un peu plus chaud que d habitude 


	8. coup de cafard

Hum hum…je vais juste faire une petite parenthèse avant d écrire la suite de ma fic….il s

agit en faite, de mon autre fic « bodygards »…me suis rendu compte que c était hyper compliqué d écrire deux fic a la fois …et donc, je pense que je vais laisser tomber (enfin, pas vraiment laisser tomber mais laisser en attente ) cette fic jusqu a avoir fini l étrangère…j espère une bonne fin…quoi queeeeee héhhéhé pas si happy End que ça…--vous serez a la fin héhé--.A part ça…étant donné que je n est pas fait de dédicaces dans aucune de mes deux autre fic, je vais en faire ici en vous remerkient

je dis un grooooooos merki a :

Sandrine Lupin :

Raphou

Mouette

Lu7ine

Lisandra

Alpo

Mimy

Inwie Lupin

Vaca

Jojo (johanna lévy )

Sir Integra Helsing

Gody

Maya

Agua

Alinemcb54

Titou Moony

Vaca

Butterquifly

Les déesses infernalles 10.doc

Ziboo

Hum !!Étant donné que je suis une énorme flemmarde et que se serait pas sympa de répondre a certain et pas aux autres donc….je pense que les certaines questions seront confirmées par la suite de l histoire.

J arrête de vous emmerder avec mes histoires --

                                                                                                    ° FLASH BACK °

-Merci Professeur…. !

-Mais il n y a pas de quoi Charlotte, n hésite pas a me demander de l aide si tu as d autres problèmes Répondit la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal.

Charlotte lui répondit par un de ses sourires les plus radieux.

Elle aimait beaucoup cette professeur…peut être dû au fait qu elle soit beaucoup plus jeune que la plus part des autres professeur…c est sur que une jeune femme rapprochait un peu plus les élèves qu un professeur rabougries et grincheux.

Elona Finsinck était une femme gaie et particulièrement jolie. Charlotte avait eu quelques petits problèmes au court dernier et elle avait donc profité de cette journée de congé pour lui demander de l aide, la jeune femme l avait bien entendu accueillit a bras ouverts.

Charlotte alla ramasser son sac qu elle avait déposé prés d une table. Elle rangea hâtivement ses affaires la conscience tranquille. A ce moment, la porte s ouvrit brusquement et se referma tout aussi sèchement.

La jeune fille entendit une voie grave….elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Elle resta baissé mais se dépêcha un peu plus. Elle n aimait pas surprendre des discussion et encore moins lorsque c était les affaires des professeurs.

Le silence régna une fois que l homme était entré. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s agissait et essaya de rester concentré sur « comment faire rentrer le plus vite possible 6 livres dans un sac minuscule ?? »

Elle entendit un gros bruit, comme si quelqu'un  c était précipité.

-Tuh tuh tuh….chuchota la voix de l homme….Vous croyiez que je n'avais pas prévu ça ???

-Pff…Je t'attendais….j étais sur que tu viendrais…Pour MOI !!

Charlotte dû se l avouer…la discussion était étrange. Qui était cet homme ???

Avec une chance hors du commun, elle réussit a caser tous ses livres en vrac dans son sac et se releva aussi droite qu un piqué…elle comptait, faire comme si de rien n était…mais comment faire lorsque l homme en question vous intéresse au plus au point ??

Lucas Smith se tenait debout face au Professeur Finsinck, deux baguettes tendues en sa direction…la deuxième devait sûrement appartenir au professeur pensa t elle rapidement.

Charlotte s avança vers lui (de toute façon, elle n a pas le choix, elle est obligée de passer de son coté pour sortir de la classe). Elle s arrêta malgré tous devant lui et l interrogea du regard.

Lucas la regarda et pour la première fois depuis qu elle le connaissait, elle discerna des brides de craintes dans ses yeux. Charlotte ne comprit pas et fronça les sourcils.

-Lucas….qu est ce que tu fais demanda t elle en le combattant du regard.

Lucas serra la mâchoire et essaya de rester impassible, mais la jeune fille voyait bien que quelque chose n allait pas.

-Charlotte…tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis….sort maintenant et ne te retourne pas !!Dit il en gardant toujours les yeux fixés sur Elona Finsinck. Charlotte ne pu pas voir qu elle tête faisait la jeune femme puisqu elle lui donnait le dos.

-Quoi ????

-Fais ce que je te dis !dit il plus sèchement.

Charlotte sembla plus inquiète que jamais, elle regarda méfiante le jeune Serpentard qui lui faisait face. Mais a peine bougea t elle d un millimètre que quelqu'un derrière elle l'attrapa par le cou. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-Alors…qu est ce que tu vas faire maintenant….tu comptes toujours me tuer ??

Charlotte poussa un autre petit cri en se rendant compte de la personne qui l avait attaqué par derrière. La professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lui serrait le cou avec son bras droit. Elle avait une force inouïe pour une jeune femme.

-Lu…Lucas…qu est ce que….

-Ooooh mais le petit Smith n a encore rien expliqué a sa petite amie…dit elle d une voie mielleuse.

Alors la, Charlotte ne comprenais vraiment plus rien…Pourquoi le professeur la prenait elle en otage, et pourquoi accusait elle Lucas de tueur ??

Les yeux du jeune homme lançaient des éclairs comme jamais. Il fit un pas en avant.

-Recule…sinon je la mord cria t elle d une voie traînante en poussant la tête de la jeune élève pour lui laisser la place d avoir facilement accès a son cou.

Charlotte paniqua et ce débattit aussi fort qu elle le pu, mais Finsinck avait une poigne de fer. C est la que la jeune fille eu une vue assez proche de son bras…ce n était plus la marque blanche, mais un tatouage plus noir que sa peau. Elle eu un soudain haut les cœurs…elle se souvint….la dernière fois qu elle avait vu se tatouage….c était lorsque son père c était fait assassiné sous ses yeux. Il avait vu le bras meurtrier qui avait murmurait la fatale formule. Le meurtrier avait lui aussi cette marque sur le bras…la marque des ténèbres.

Le professeur était un mangemort pensa t elle avec horreur….comment Dumbledor avait il pu laisser rentrer une telle personne ?

Lucas recula et jeta un regard a Charlotte….un regard profond qui pouvait dire plusieurs choses.

La jeune femme ricana méchamment.

-Et…bien puisqu il n a pas eu le cran de t en parler…je vais faire le sale boulot pour toi Smith…de toute façon, cela reviendra au même pour toi, la sécurité ne va pas tarder a arriver vu le signale que j ai envoyait…et puis…Pouf, tu vas avoir droit a un allé sans retour a Azkaban…et même un petit baisé  dit elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Lucas resta imperturbable et continua de regarder Charlotte avec insistance.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir…Mais pour l instant son attention était tournée vers les paroles du professeur qui commençait sérieusement a lui faire mal.

-Ton petit chéri travaille pour je ne sais qui…mais quelqu'un sûrement honnête et propre…n est ce pas…Monsieur ne fréquente pas ce genre de racaille !!

-Quoi…je…je...ne comprend pas dit difficilement la jeune fille.

-C est un tueur professionnel…conçut pour tuer et maintenir la haine autour de lui….tu es amie avec le diable en personne ma petite !

-Ne l écoute pas !!Cria Lucas d une voie grave….C est une Vampire mangemort…on ne peux reconnaître le bien et le mal entre nous deux !

Charlotte était complètement perdu…elle avait presque oublié qu une vampire la maintenait prisonnière. Il n y avait aucun doute a avoir sur la confiance…elle regarda une dernière fois Lucas et fit un bref signe de tête. Elle donna un grand coup de coude dans le ventre de la jeune femme et finit par un coup de tête en arrière ce qui lui cassa le nez sur le champ. Charlotte se précipita du côté de Lucas qui la maintint derrière lui comme pour la protéger.

Le professeur tomba a genoux en hurlant de douleur…il faut dire que la jeune Gryffondore n y avait pas été de main morte puisqu elle (Finsinck) saignait abondamment du nez.

Lucas n attendit pas une seconde de plus, il tendit sa baguette avec vitesse et souplesse.

-Avada Ke…. Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Charlotte qui avait prit un peu d écart lui avait foncé dedans pour l empêcher de finir sa formule.

Elle ne faisait évidement pas ça pour le professeur, mais pour lui…elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu elle venait d entendre. LUI…UN TUEUR ???

Sous l élan, elle tomba mais resta à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était incroyablement beau…ce n était peut être pas le moment mais cette lueur interrogatif dans ses yeux sombre rendait son charme plus insupportable que jamais. Elle fronça les sourcils…et tourna sa tête dans un autre sens…elle ne voulait pas qu il lise dans ses yeux la confusion qui y régnait.

Un bruit  attira leurs attentions. Lucas sortit sa baguette, mais Charlotte fut plus rapide et lança un sort de stupéfaction au professeur qui essayait tant bien que mal de se lever. La jeune fille retourna sa tête vers le Serpentard qui lui fit un demi sourire charmeur. Elle se leva et le fusilla du regard.

Elle avait peur qu il est toujours cette envie de meurtre en tête, et c était malheureusement le cas. Il se remit à son tour debout, réajusta correctement son T-shirt et sa veste noire, et tendit sa baguette vers la forme qui gisait au sol.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille se plaça devant la forme la baguette tendu vers le jeune homme…elle ne voulait pas qu un meurtre ce passe sous ses yeux et surtout pas commit par un gars qu elle appréciait…

Lucas leva doucement les yeux vers elle, ce qui lui causa un frisson longeant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu au cou. Elle se contracta pour ne pas se laisser distraire par le jeune homme qui s avançait doucement vers lui. Seigneur…il était incroyablement séduisant. Il marchait en ayant l air d un félin.

Elle reculait alors que le jeune homme s avançait vers elle.

On ne pourrait pas définir le sentiment de la jeune fille qui était beaucoup trop secouée par l enchaînement de nouvel. Elle sursauta un peu lorsqu elle se rendit compte qu elle avait touchait le bureau et qu elle était maintenant coincé entre le regard sombre de Lucas et le bureau (la prof est derrière le bureau…je vous explique )

La main tendue de charlotte tremblait légèrement…mais elle serra sa baguette pour ne rien laisser paraître.

-Recule toi !!

Lucas regarda la baguette tendue en sa direction et fit un demi sourire accompagné d un de ses sourcil levé.

-Ne joues pas a ça… dit il en faisant glisser son doigt le long de la baguette de charlotte pour la pointer dans une autre direction.

Charlotte se mordit la lèvre inférieur…rongée par le doute…Il était vraiment très prés d elle

-Ne t approche p…plus Smith !!Essaya t elle de dire fermement.

Lucas fronça les sourcils a l appel de son nom de famille…jamais elle ne l avait appelé par son nom….cela avait toujours était limité a « Lucas »…rien de plus.

Il releva la tête l air déterminé….il la regarda profondément dans les yeux et s arrêta comme si il avait été fortement vexé par l appel de son nom. A la vu du jeune homme accablé, Charlotte fit une grimace et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine.

-Dit….dit moi que c est pas vrai….dit moi que ce qu elle a raconté est faux….tu n es pas…tu ne peux pas être un…

-Si je n en était pas un !!Coupa t il gentiment…Est-ce que tu serais devant moi a m empêcher de passer ???

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit suppliant…elle avait essayé de ne pas croire…mais il venait de lui confirmer ce qu elle craignait.

-Mais…mais pourquoi ne m as-tu rien dit ???Pourquoi..

-J avais peur… répondit il en posant sa main sur le joue de la jeune fille

Il baissa la tête et la releva…ses yeux étaient illuminés d une tristesse profonde. Charlotte ne c était pas rendu compte a qu elle point ils étaient prés  l un de l autre…il ne devait y avoir qu une vingtaine de malheureux centimètre qui les séparait…ais d ici…charlotte avait une vu magnifique sur ses yeux obscures…elle croyait qu ils étaient complètement noirs…mais finalement, elle pouvait y décerner des paillettes au centre d une couleur bleu métallique ce qui rendait son regard plus profond et mystérieux.

-Tu avais peur de quoi Lucas… ?Demanda t elle doucement en posant a son tour sa main sur la sienne.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre.

-J avais peur de te perdre murmura t il en la regardant avec une tendresse qu elle ne lui reconnaissait pas.

Charlotte faillit fondre sur place…elle sentait la chaleur de son corps et pouvait même entendre son cœur battre a un tempo plus rapide que la moyenne.

-Mais…mais pourquoi… ??

Il sourit tendrement et s approcha lentement de son visage.

-Parce que ….Parce que…je t aime !!Lui susurra t il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne pu résister a la douceur de son baisé…elle ne le repoussa pas et …en fait, elle  n en avait aucune envie. Elle sentait des papillons voler au creux de son estomac.

Il embrassait terriblement bien.

Elle ne s en rendit pas compte mais le baisé s intensifiait vraiment, a tel point qu elle se retrouva a moitié allongée sur le bureau. Lucas l encadrait de ses mains posait sur le meuble.

Elle dû se résoudre a détacher ses lèvres des siennes pour respirer, mais il y eu a ce moment un affreux vide bien que le jeune soit resté collé a elle.

Il la regarda, et eu un petit sourire.

-Je suis désolé…il fallait que je te le dise avant de te quitter a jamais ! Chuchota t il en passant sa main dans les cheveux brun de la jeune fille.

-Q…Quoi ?

-Oui….la sécurité ne va pas tarder a venir…et ils trouveront une prof évanouis, une élève désarmée et innocente…et un tueur a gage !

Charlotte poussa un cri, étouffé par sa main.

-Non…Lucas…Non…ils vont te tuer…Part…Part maintenant !!

-Cela ne servira a rien ma belle !!Dit il en souriant pour la rassurer. Ils vont arriver d un moment a l autre !!

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux bruns de la jeune fille….Pourquoi l amour était si compliqu ??

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots rassurant d une voie calme et posée, comme si il n y avait rien de grave.

La porte se fracassa dans un grand bruit.

Trois gros colosses entrèrent dans la salle, chacun une baguette fermement tenu dans leur main. Accompagnés de Mc Gonagall et du professeur de potion

Charlotte blanchit soudainement…elle avait enfin trouvé un homme merveilleux et voici que quelques jours après, on le lui enlevé. Elle essaya de rester accroché au jeune homme. Mais ils le reculèrent brutalement d elle.

Charlotte entendait des cris venant des personnes qui étaient brusquement entrés dans la salle de classe. Ils empoignèrent Lucas par les poignés l obligeant à lâcher sa baguette et à se détacher du corps chaleureux de la jeune fille.

Son visage était calme….c est a peine si il ne souriait pas. La sentence qui l attendait n avait pas le moindre effet sur lui. Il se laissa faire et sourit à la jeune fille qui le regardait les larmes aux yeux.

Soudainement la jeune fille eu une idée qui frôlait la folie…mais c était une idée ! Elle profita du manque d attention de la part des professeurs qui s occupaient de l état de Elona pour arracher son pendentif et le mettre dans sa bouche.

-Je vous en supplie…laissez le…je vous en pris !! Sanglota t elle devant les trois colosses qui prenaient garde que le jeune homme ne s enfuit pas.

Ils la regardèrent et échangèrent des regards pleins de pitié face à la jeune fille effondrée.

Elle pleura tant et si bien, qu ils lui laissèrent la permission de lui dire adieu.

Charlotte s approcha doucement de lui. Celui-ci afficha un sourire du coin des lèvres.

-Je te jure que je ne t oublierais jamais…chuchota t il en la caressant des yeux

-Je ne veux pas que tu me garde dans ton cœur….je veux plus !dit elle en tremblant légèrement.

Elle n attendit pas sa réponse et se jeta sur lui pour l embrasser.

Elle lâcha quelques larmes qui glissèrent un peu sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle profita de ce baisé passionnel pour faire passer le pendentif qu elle avait dans la bouche dans la sienne.

Elle se recula doucement face à la demande sèche de la sécurité.

-Moi aussi je t aime !dit elle en souriant un peu

Une lueur d étonnement apparut au fond des yeux du jeune homme devenus très noir…puis la petite lueur se transforma en lumière inquiète au fur et a mesure que la jeune fille se reculait de lui.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

-A tout a l heure !! Murmura t elle en faisant en sorte que seul Lucas ne l entende.

Charlotte avait toujours apprécié ce pendentif…c était un souvenir de sa grand-mère…et un des rares portoloins aussi petits.

Lucas avait apparemment comprit ce qu elle voulait faire, et n avait pas l air d approuver…elle ignorait pour l instant pourquoi. Mais elle était prêt a tout pour le sauver.

Elle se recula doucement et lui jeta un regard doux accentué par un sourire triste. Il avait l air paniqué….

-Non ! Cria t il….

Il s avança pour essayer de la toucher, mais il avait apparemment oublié que deux gros gorilles armés lui maintenaient violemment les mains en arrière. Il fronça les sourcils et il prit un air froid et cruel…Comme si il venait de ce rendre compte qu il allait être emprisonné le reste de sa vie dans une petite cellule. Il n avait pas l air non plus de supporté d être maintenus prisonnier.

Il jeta un regard noir a l homme a forte carrure qui lui attrapé les poignées dans son dos, il se retourna vers charlotte, et s en prévenir donna un coup sec avec son coude dans le nez du garde. L homme hurla de douleur.

-Non…Pas sans toi ….Cria t il en se précipitant en courant vers la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, l aiguille de sa montre informait 16h00 piles.

-Je ne partirais pas sans toi Charl… Mais il n eu ni le temps de la toucher pour l emmener avec elle, ni le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

Charlotte baissa les yeux et un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle savait pertinemment tous les problème que cette acte allait lui apporter…mais cela lui était égale…elle avait enfin trouvé l amour…le destin le lui avait peut être emmené le jeune homme…mais jamais, jamais il ne le lui retirerait.

                                                                                       ° FIN DE FLASH BACK °

Point de vue de Janessa a la première personne

Je suis morte.

Je n ai jamais été vivante d ailleurs…du moins, je dois l être encore plus que Sarah et Charlotte qui sont en ce moment même en pleine dépression…Chacun a sa raison, et je les comprend pleinement.

Mais l un n empêche pas l autre, je suis morte et depuis longtemps, a vrai dire je suis sans vie depuis peut être plus de 4 ans. Si je remontais quatre années en arrière, je me verrais affalé sur la tombe de ma mère, le seul être que j ai vraiment aimé.

Je me rend compte au fur et a mesure du temps que si mes amis n avaient pas été là, je serais partie aussi matériellement que spirituellement de ce monde.

Est-ce pour ça alors que je me retrouve chez James à écouter la pluie clapoter doucement contre ma vitre en essayant sans résultat de trouver le marchand de sable…?? C était une façon de plus d échapper a mon éternel cafard.

Mais aujourd'hui le cafard est doublement amplifié….ce jour est loin d être comme les autres…C est le jour ou ma source (ma mère pour ce qui ne comprennent pas …c était pour faire plus pouétique) a quitter ce monde. Je n aime pas y penser même quand le jour en question représente sa mort….mais j y suis bien obligée. Elle n est pas morte, sans douleur et un sourire aux lèvres m assurant une quiétude impérissable …non, elle est morte dans la douleur…dans le rejet de soit même, et de son seul et unique époux. La cause en est : la différence….en effet ma mère était une femme différente. Elle était douce patiente, prête a tous pour faire plaisir, elle rebordait d amour et de tendresse….mais il a fallu qu une  nuit de pleine lune comme les autres elle se fasse tuer par un chasseur de prime…un chasseur de loup garou !

Et oui, ma mère en était une.

C est d ailleurs la raison pour laquelle mon père l a renié….je lui en veux  du plus profond de mon cœur. C est de sa faute, en fait, elle était morte déjà depuis longtemps, il l a tué déjà à petit feu, comme il le fait avec moi maintenant.

Mais ce qu il ne sait pas, c est que non seulement je ressemble physiquement à ma mère, mais en plus, j ai hérité de ses gènes, particulières. Je ne suis évidemment pas une louve garou à part entière, ce qui me donne beaucoup d avantages comparé à un vrai loup garou.

Contrairement a elle qui ne pouvait ce contrôler les soirs de pleine lune, je peux aussi bien me contrôler ses nuits là et même commander mes transformation tous les jours, c est a dire 24 heures sur 24.

Ainsi, cela peut répondre a plusieurs questions que je me posais avant de découvrir que Remus Lupin en était lui-même un.

C est étrange, mais j ai l impression de chercher chez lui le réconfort que je trouvais chez ma mère….comme du sang de loup garou courre dans mes veine elle arrivait a compléter le trou que je n avais pas…la chose qui me manquait, elle était la seul a le reboucher, car c était une louve garou.

J ai essayé de trouver un substitut de cette amour chez mes amies, mais cela ne me satisfait pas…cela ne marche pas.

Je me suis rendue comte que ce manque n avait été refermé pour la première fois il de la quelques mois….lorsque je m étais retrouvé dans le lit de Lupin…j était partie me promener dans cette immense château sous la forme d une louve discrète et légère…puis je ne me souviens pas vraiment d être revenu dans ma chambre, j avais été emportée par des effluves enivrantes venant de la chambre des maraudeurs….j avais enfin trouvé le consolation au creux de son cou. Je me souviens encore de son regard interrogateur lors de mon réveille, et comme a mon habitude, j ai réagis en sauvage.

Cette nuit est terriblement douloureuse….je ne peux pas trouver de la compensation chez lui…pas a chaque fois, je ne veux pas lui montrer que je suis faible…et surtout pas maintenant alors que je le suis plus que tous.

J aurais aimé qu elle soit avec moi….je sais ce qu elle m aurait dit, ce qu elle aurait fait pour m apaiser…elle m aurait prit dans ses bras, elle m aurait longuement bercé en m appelant « sa petite princesse » de sa voie douce et mélodieuse. Mais elle n était pas là….elle n était pas prés de moi. Et j en payais plus que le prix a présent….Me voila avec un père qui essaye de rattraper son erreur sur sa fille…en essayant de faire le bien mais en n ayant que le contraire de ce qu il souhaite. Jamais…Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais…Il n en parle pas…Mais je sentais dans le regard de ma mère lorsqu elle était vivante qu elle aussi cherchait l amour que son propre époux n arrivait pas a lui donner.

PUTAIN !!Pourquoi je pense a ça ????Je me fais du mal !!

De toute façon je suis incapable de trouver le sommeil maintenant autant descendre.

Il y a un risque de tomber sur ce Cheeeeeeeer Lupin…en tant que connaisseuse de loup garou, je confirme qu il nous est impossible de dormir même dés la première semaine dans un endroit qui nous est inconnu.

Je me leva, et feignit d enfiler quelques chose sur mon débardeur et mon short.

Finalement je sortis sans demander mon reste.

J étais chez James depuis une semaine. Bien qu elle fut merveilleuse et amusante, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal que maintenant.

Je passai devant la porte de Remus sans y prêter vraiment de l importance.

Remus était arrivé hier soir….il allait passer le reste des vacances avec Sirius, James, Sarah et moi-même. Lily devait arriver au grand enthousiasme de James dans la journée. Quand a Charlotte, elle était retournée chez elle et ne nous avez pas donné plus d explications sur ce qui c était passé avec Lucas.

Je descendis les escaliers et j accéda à la salle à manger. Sans plus attendre je m installa face a la grande baie vitrée et j observa les long filé d eau glissant le long des fenêtres. Peut être que la pluie, fou le cafard à certaine personne, mais sûrement pas a moi…je viens d un pays chaud ou la pluie est assez rare, rien n est plus beau pour moi qu un  déluge comme celui-ci.

Repenser ainsi a mon pays me fait froid dans le dos…les saveurs d Israël me manque tellement…la douce odeur maritime qui s échappait de la mer jusqu a ma fenêtre me réveillant gentiment. La sympathie des habitant de cette merveilleuse terre me manquait. Ce soleil brillant et les couleurs éclatante et pleine de vie qui ornaient le pays.

Pourquoi faut il que je sois aussi nostalgique a un moment comme celui ci.

Je fixa mes yeux vers les nuages épais et laissa un long soupir s échapper de ma bouche. Ce nuage me ressemble beaucoup….Il a gardé durant plusieurs jours tous son éclat et n a pas lâché une seul goûte d eau, laissant ainsi s assécher son entourage….il ne laisse absolument rien paraître, mais derrière cette mine réjouis, il se gonfle et accumule un maximum d eau, pour un jour la céder sans prévenir. C est exactement ce qui m arrive….j ai tellement accumulé de douleurs que même mes efforts à rester indifférente et devenue irréalisable.

J ai dû vraiment pleurer deux fois dans ma vie : la première était la mort de ma mère…la deuxième était lorsque j ai dû tuer de mes propres mains l homme que j ai le plus aimé sur terre…

Un soldat ne pleure jamais.

Mais lorsque le vase est rempli a ras bord…que se passe t il, est il possible de retenir les larmes salées de la douleur ??

C est ce que je me demandais depuis que j était assise devant le déluge en essayant tant bien que mal d empêcher les larmes de couler, je sais que si je commence je ne m arrêterais pas de si tôt…j ai beau essayer de me concentrer sur autres chose, il y a un moment ou les larmes vous ordonnent d être relâchées.

Sans attendre, j ouvris la véranda qui donnait sur le gigantesque jardin ou plutôt sur la pleine inondée, et me jeta a l'extérieure. Je courus aussi vite que je le pus et en moins de 2 minutes j étais déjà trempée comme si j avais plongé dans la piscine avec mon débardeur et mon short.

L eau glissant sur ma peau ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid bien qu elle soit gelée.

En sortant dehors, sous le pluie battante, c était une façon de garder ma dignité, je chercher a m assurer que personne ne m entendrait pleurer ou ne verrait même les larmes couler sur mon visage….et la pluie était un très bonne alibi.

J arrivai au centre du gigantesque jardin prés d un grand peuplier…c est alors que sans prévenir, je m agenouilla incapable de rester debout face a tant de mauvais souvenir et de souffrance. Et éclata en sanglot.

Les spasmes étaient de plus en plus violent…mais gémissement étaient eux aussi de plus en plus fort et surtout plus suppliant…je priais le seigneur pour qu il m achève sur le coup…mais rien n arriva et mon supplice ne fit que se prolonger d avantage.

J avais le goût amer de la terre et de la vengeance dans ma bouche.

Je serrais avec mes longs doigts l herbe mouillée.

Et je sanglotai de plus belle, sans faire attention a la pluie qui venait de s intensifier.

Je ne m était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un avait entendu mes pleures et mes supplications malgré la pluie battante, et s avançait derrière moi.

Je ne sentis plus la pluie, comme si elle venait soudainement de s arrêter…au départ je n en pris pas trop compte, mais je leva finalement les yeux vert le ciel.

Au lieu de tomber sur un ciel gris noir, je vis un grand parapluie bleu azure…. Mon estomac fit un tour sur lui-même. Je tourna mes yeux vers la personne qui tenait le parapluie, et ils tombèrent sur des yeux brillant couleur miel. Les yeux ne reflétait aucune pitié ou de sentiment de ce style ce que je n aurais sûrement pas supporter. Je ne supporte pas être un objet d apitoiement.

Contrairement a ce que je pourrais croire de lui, il me regarda calmement et ne s avança pas. Il attendait que je finisse de rejeter toutes les larmes de mon corps…et c est exactement ce que je fis.

Il m attendit encore durant un bon quart d heure, et puis je me releva face a lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Je ne su d écrire ce qu il y avait au fond…peut être a cause de l obscurité ou a cause des larmes qui embuaient encore mes yeux. Je le regarda encore  et puis m avança vers la véranda qui était resté a moitié ouverte. Il me suivit sans un mot, à mon plus grand bonheur. J était mal…très mal. Bien que la séance intensif de pleure que je venait subir m avait soulagée le cœur…lui…Remus Lupin m avait vu pleurer !

Je m apprêta a entrer dans la maison lorsque je trébucha….J attendis sans broncher le choc…mais rien ne vint. J ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que Remus me tenait entre ses bras. Je me retrouvais une fois de plus très prés de son visage…ses trais fins, ses magnifique yeux cachés par ses cheveux clair trempés ne me laissaient en général pas indifférente….mais là, c était différent…je n était pas trop d humeur a regarder son aspect physique…Tous ce dont j avais besoin, c était compléter ce manque. Il s en rendit peut être compte ou tous simplement lui avais je fais passé le message d un besoin de tendresse venant de sa part, car il me garda bien serré dans ses bras.

Et dire que j avais arrêté de pleurer.

Je recommençai à sangloter entre ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse. Il ne dit absolument rien et me serra de plus belle contre lui en ce balançant un peu comme pour me bercer. Il me porta jusqu a l intérieure de la maison en laissant tomber le parapluie a l extérieur.

Il me déposa sur un fauteuil et fit apparaître des serviettes…mais je refusai de me détacher de lui….de me détacher de ce trou enfin rebouché… 

Il s assit sur le fauteuil, et me caressa doucement les cheveux en chuchotant des mots doux pour me calmer.

-Merci chuchotais je au bout d un moment….il était tellement gentil avec moi que j avais du mal a le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu n as aucune raison de me remercier dit il doucement en desserrant son étreinte.

Je resta le nez niché au creux de son cou et alors qu il commençait a ce détacher de moi, je lui attrapa les mains et les plaça autour de ma taille. Il parut étonnait de ma réaction mais accepta de rester. Nous restâmes immobiles durant une bonne demi heure….ma respiration était saccadée…je releva mon visage vers lui. Il ne dormait pas, mais me regardait depuis que nous étions entré. Sans aucun mot échangé, nos deux visages étaient très prés…je chercher de l aide dans son regard. Et il m aidait plus que ce qu il ne le croyait. Je m approcha de son visage, il me sourit tendrement et approcha lui aussi. Je fermis les yeux et sentis ses fines lèvres contre les miennes…Il m invita a entrouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir approfondir le baisé, ce dont je ne me fis pas prier...c était étrange car il y avait de tous dans se baisé…sauf le sentiment amertume que j avais quelques minutes au paravent.

Il me serra plus fort contre lui tandis que nous nous embrassions…il laissa une main autour de ma taille, alors que l autre me caressait doucement les cheveux.

Il embrassait terriblement bien….j avais même peur de gâcher ce moment simple et tranquille.

A bout de souffle nous nous séparions a regret. Il me regarda au plus profond de mes yeux.

-Merci lâchais je en posant ma tête sur son torse.

-Non… c est moi qui te remercie…

Puis, nous passâmes toute la nuit serré l un contre l autre…chacun bercé par la chaleur du corps de l autres.

))))))))((((((((

Je sais qu a partir du dernier flash back…j avais un peu le cafard et j ai mis tous mon soule pour écrire ce passage bien qu il fut un peu compliqué mais avec de la bonne musique derriére pour accentuer la tristesse, y a rien de mieux

Bon allé, j att vos review et j asepre que j ai répondu a des questions qui m avaient été pos

Bisou

musmus


	9. des mecs jmen fait tous les jours au pti...

C est repartit pour un tour….et dire qu au moment ou je vous parle, j ai encore rien écrit…olalalaaaaaaaaaa mais qu est ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous inventer…mais non, ne vous en faite pas j ai déjà tous dans la tête mais faut un peu développer…bonne lecture :

                                                      POINT DE VUE DE REMUS  a la première personne (chacun a son tour eh)

Si on m avait dit que je me retrouverais un matin allongé dans le même lit que Janessa Asria…je l aurais prit pour un fou, mais sûrement pas pour un oracle ou un devin. Et pourtant, c est exactement ce qui se passe. Je n arrivais pas a dormir hier soir, je suis donc descendu, en ayant le vague sentiment de la trouver ici…mais dans un état différent du sien habituellement…sûrement un pressentiment de loup garou….je l avais sentit passer devant ma chambre, elle avait, selon sa respiration, l air en mauvaise état et c est ce qui m avait alerté, je ne me serais pas permis de descendre alors qu elle était déjà en bas si elle n avait pas été aussi mal au point.

En effet, elle était en très mauvais état, peut être pas physiquement, mais moralement….j ai sentit cette terrible envie de suicide…Je suis alors sortie aussi précipitamment que je l ai pu…elle était dehors sous une pluie torrentiel…elle était effondrée au sol….je m était approché et m était rendu compte qu elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps comme si c était la seul chose a faire….jamais je n avais vu une tel douleur dans le regard de quelqu'un…et puis c était bien la première fois qu elle me laissait le terrain libre…ou plutôt ses yeux libre, c était tous comme une invitation a lire dans ses yeux…..j y ai lu beaucoup de chose mais elle limita ma vision a certains évènements, les autres devaient sûrement être trop personnel pour que j en prenne conscience. Elle avait un besoin de réconfort…elle voulait être protégée ! Je l avais prit dans mes bras et avais tous fait pour que la douleur qui envahissait son cœur s en aille. Elle ne m avait pas rejeté, car elle en avait vraiment besoin. J aurais très bien pu profiter de la situation, mais la pleine lune est loin….je ne suis pas, en temps normal, du genre a profiter de la faiblesse de quelqu'un et encore moins d une fille….Bien que j en est eu de nombreuse fois l occasion, je ne l ai jamais vraiment touché…même lorsque le bête s empare de moins j ai peut être fait une seul fois l erreur de m être fait berner, mais je n ai jamais été au bout de ma bêtise. Et pour cela je béni le seigneur de me laisser une chance de me contrôler. Même lorsque nous nous sommes embrassé une fois calmée, je n ai pas été plus loin bien que la bête me l obligeait. Janessa avait eu besoin a ce moment la de tendresse….j avais tellement peur qu elle aille plus loin dans son délire…j avais perçu dans ses yeux, une fin atroce a laquelle elle se réservait. J ignore totalement ce qui lui avait prit…a part peut être la petite bride de souvenir que j ai vu en elle….cette image était ….très…macabre. Une jeune femme était accroupie un couteau a la main….son visage était caché par ses mains ensanglantaient,  a coté gisait un jeune homme allongeait sur le coté la tête posait a terre…et il y avait sur son cou une profonde entaille qui faisait jaillir du sang a flot (beuuuuuuuuuuuurk….j ai plus envie de manger tous d un coup ). J allais voir le visage de la femme lorsque Janessa m empêcha d aller plus loin et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Puis après un baisé fougueux, elle c était endormie, serrée dans mes bras. Je suis resté une heure a la regarder dormir, je savais que si je me séparais d elle, elle se réveillerait…je l ai donc prise avec moi. Je n allait quand même pas rester en bas avec elle en attendant bien tranquillement le petit matin et les moqueries de mes amis….en fait se n était vraiment pas un problème pour moi, mais tel que je connaissait la jeune femme endormit elle l aurait , elle, très mal pris. Je l avais donc prit avec moi dans ma chambre ne sachant pas ou était la sienne dans l immense manoir de James.

Et puis me voilà au petit matin réveillé par les rayons de soleil qui ont décidé de refaire leurs entrée pour la journée.

Avant de m endormir dans mon lit, j avais placé la jeune fille le plus loin de moi, je ne voulais pas qu elle me tut le matin venu.

Mais avec toute ma chance ( c est a dire aucune) Janessa c était collée a moi durant le reste de la nuit. En effet la jeune femme était presque totalement allongée sur moi. J avais une vue imprenable sur son beau visage angélique endormi. Je retint ma main de caresser son visage lisse et mate.

La jeune fille s étira doucement et rajusta sa tête contre mon torse.

                                     FIN DE POINT DE VUE DE REMUS (c est juste important pour savoir ce que lui pensait de tous ça ! )

Remus était allongé sur le dos, sur son lit, il regardait avec malaise la jeune femme endormit sur son torse nu. Janessa était simplement couverte de ses habits de la veille et d un long t-shirt que Remus lui avait enfilé pour ne pas qu elle attrape froid. Elle s étira doucement et longuement et resserra une de ses jambes dénudée sous la couverture autour du bassin du jeune homme mais resta malgré cela endormie. Elle alla nicher son nez au creux de son cou et soupira. Remus déglutit bruyamment et alla recouvrir la partie de ses cuisses qui c était découverte durant son mouvement. Il avait terriblement envie de savoir si sa peau bronzée était aussi douce qu elle en avait l air. Mais il retint le mouvement qui allait l emmené a cette peau lisse. Il regarda ailleurs en essayant d oublier l idée peut être de la toucher….mais comment faire lorsque la fille en question est complètement collée a vous ???

Remus se demandait encore pourquoi la bête l avait elle choisit elle est pas…euh….Gwendoline Buthore… Elle était aussi jolie que…..chiante pfffff !! Il n avait jamais vraiment eu de relations sérieuses avec une fille….elles étaient toute très mignonnes certes, mais n avaient la plus part du temps pas grand chose dans le ciboulot.

Qui lui disait que c était ainsi avec Janessa ? Il devait avouer qu elle était assez jolie….et même très jolie, intelligente, drôle (lorsqu elle le voulait), c était une fleur rare….elle avait du caractère, elle était forte, elle pouvait avoir de la délicatesse toute en restant impulsive….mais c était tous….elle n était vraiment pas original...non ??? Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii elle l était….elle était différente et c était ça que Remus ou pas aimé beaucoup chez elle. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ce genre de fille qui ce proclame comme seconde peau et a qui il faut constamment faire le serment de laisser un hibou toute les 30 secondes…sans oublier les crises de jalousies lorsque vous faites des excursions nocturnes avec vos meilleures amis. Non ! Janessa était bien tous le contraire de ces filles. Mais lui était plutôt du genre a choisir des compagnes calmes et douces. En tous cas…il devait avouer que non seulement la bête l avait choisit, mais lui aussi….il avait du mal a avouer qu il commençait a tomber amoureux d elle…ou alors peut être était ce la bête qui avait une influence sur ses sentiments. Il lui faudrait juste du temps pour prendre conscience de ses réels sentiments.

Remus secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se décida finalement a sortir de son lit pour aller prendre une longue douche chaude. Il repoussa d abord la jambe de la jeune fille qui avait réussit a se faufiler autour de lui. Puis lorsqu il repoussa son bras et que son corps commençait a ce décoller de le fine silhouette de Janessa….celle ci fronça les sourcil et agrippa le jeune homme a l épaule.

-Ne me laisse pas ! gémit elle….je t en pris…ne me laisse pas seul….

Remus fut déstabilisé sur le coup…ou elle parlait en dormant ou elle dormait en parlant…( bah oui y a une différence lol). Il était d un coté attendri par la position suppliante qu elle avait. Mais il était au fond de lui quelque peut vexé… Pourquoi ? Car elle dormait et qu en temps normal, jamais elle ne lui aurait demandé cela, et si cela se trouvait, elle rêvait de quelqu'un d autre a qui elle demandait de rester.

Il remarqua que contrairement a tout a l heure, tous ses muscles c'étaient contractés…elle avait un air offensé.

Il sourit malgré tout et caressa ses cheveux pour la rassurer….puis une fois qu elle se calma il fit une autre tentative

-Non, reste avec moi... s il te plait Remus….ne me laisse pas seul…pas ici…gémit elle d une façon encore plus suppliante.

Remus resta ébahit…était elle éveillait ou rêvait elle toujours. Il resta immobile et la serra dans se bras avec toute la douceur que son corps pouvait émaner.

-Je reste…je serais toujours avec toi petite fleur…chuchota t il doucement a son oreille.

A ce moment là, elle fit un petit sourire et son corps se détendit. Puis il put enfin se lever sans qu elle ne lui en empêche.

C était alors bien a lui qu elle parlait… !Il souriait encore lorsqu il entra dans la douche…Il n y avait rien d original…d autre avait été plus loin qu elle, en lui faisant des déclarations enflammées, mais venant de la part de la jeune israélienne, c était plus que flatteur, bien qu elle n est même pas sous entendu le moindre lien sentimental avec lui. Il se sentait heureux…..jamais il n avait eu cette impression. Il ne cessa de sourire durant le reste de sa douche, pensant au visage angélique de la jeune femme qui dormait encore dans son lit. Ce qui l embêtait assez, était qu elle n allait sûrement pas se souvenir de ce qu elle avait dit….mais au moins il était certain que sa demanda lui venait du cœur. Il sortit, une serviette blanche autour de la taille.

Il passa devant le miroir de la salle de bain sans se regarder longuement comme le faisait James ou Sirius. Non, Remus n était pas du tout du genre a ce soucier de son apparence et il se moquait éperdument de ce que pouvait penser les autres de son apparence physique, si seulement cela pouvait être le cas avec son apparence morale…le jeune homme avait un terrible complexe…a propos de sa lycanthropie…il se haïssait lui même rien que pour cela….il ne pouvait supporter sa seconde personnalité qui était particulièrement les personnes qu il évitait a l école.

Il sortit discrètement de la salle de bain. Il avait eu le pressentiment de ne plus la voir après sa douche. Mais contrairement a ce qu il avait pensé, elle était toujours profondément endormie.

Il sourit charmé par ce merveilleux spectacle.

Janessa était vraiment une belle femme, elle était allongée a moitié sur le dos, a moitié sur le coté sur son grand lit a baldaquin, mais sa position laissée voir très clairement ses courbes gracieuses. Une longues jambes faisait exception en sortant du lot de grosses couvertures tandis que l autre était bien enfouies. Ses bras étaient relâchés le long de son corps. Son visage était comme par enchantement éclairé par quelques rayons de soleil discrets, faisant briller ses longues boucles étalées sur les oreillers. Remus appréciait surtout cet petit air exotique qui lui faisait exception….sa peau était mate et lisse…et le jeune homme se battait avec hargne contre lui même pour ne pas s approcher d elle et de caresser cette peau qui le narguait depuis le début de l année. Mais comme a son habitude, il ne fit rien…il attrapa ses habits et rentra dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Puis il sortit sans faire un seul bruit et sans jeter un seul regard vers la jeune fille endormie, pour ne pas redouter de lui même.

Il descendit tranquillement les escaliers et alla rejoindre James Sirius et Sarah qui papotaient tranquillement a table autour d un bon petit déjeuné a l Anglaise.

-Hello la belle au bois dormant !taquina Sirius lorsqu il s installa coté de lui.

-Alors cette première nuit dans mon chez moi ! demanda James en se tartinant un toast (bon sang mais ils bouffent toujours des toast ceux là).

-Bien….un peu courte…mais très a l aise…répondit il un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-C est quoi ce sourire mon vieux…tu n es qu en même pas sortie cette nuit sans nous hein ? dit-dit-dit-dit-dit-dit-dit-dit-dit-dit-dit…. !

-Arrête Sirius tu va le tuer  a force de le secouer comme ça lâcha Sarah en secouant la tête désespérée.

-Je sais petite…c est mon but hé-hé….alors bel étalon…qu est ce que tu nous caches ???

-Mais rien je t assure….qu est ce que je pourrais bien vous cacher ? hein ?

-Bah euh…tes rendez vous avec de jeune et jolie filles non ?

-Quelle jolies filles…les plus belles sont dans ce manoir….pourquoi voudrais tu que j aille voir plus loin ?

-Hum t'as pas tord dit il en jetant un rapide coup d œil a Sarah.

La jeune fille le remarqua et rougit soudainement.

Sarah avait mis beaucoup de temps avant d accepter de passer les vacances chez James…elle avait peur qu ils lui posent des questions a propos de son suicide. Mais Janessa avait réussit a la convaincre de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds chez elle….a présent elle n avait plus aucune raison d y retourner. Sa petite sœur avait été assassinée par son propre père et c était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle retournait chez elle quand elle le pouvait malgré les souffrances qu elle endurait la bas. Jamais Remus n aurait pu penser un seul instant qu elle se faisait maltraité. Une fois avoir lu la lettre…Tout ses amis et lui même c était mis d accord pour en parler a Dumbledore. Celui ci avait été aussi étonné qu eux et l avait placé dans une famille d accueille le temps de trouver vraiment un arrangement. Mais, il avait donné l autorisation a James de la prendre pour ces vacances.

Elle était évidemment toujours autant sous le choque…mais l ambiance qui régnait dans le gigantesque manoir l avait aidé a mettre sa douleur de coté et de la faire progressivement disparaître

-Au fait…Janessa n est toujours pas réveillée ??Demanda t elle pour essayer de changer de sujet.

Remus haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

_« Non en fait, il se trouverait qu elle était très mal au point hier soir, je suis donc partit la voir, je l ai rassuré, et nous avons passé la nuit serré l un contre l autre…et elle st d ailleurs en ce moment encore en train de dormir dans mon lit »_

-Aucune idée répondit il en essayant de paraître le plus convainquant possible.

-Elle dort jamais si longtemps…c est pas normal !…Je vais voir ce qu elle a ! Lâcha Sarah en se levant de table.

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux….elle n était évidement pas dans son lit a elle….elle allait donc chercher dans sa chambre…tous ça n allait pas étre bon du tout…pas du tout.

-Sarah !Cria le jeune homme avant qu elle ne franchise la porte.

- ???

-Tu sais…elle était crevée hier…il faudrait peut être la laisser dormir encore tu crois pas ????

Sarah s arrêta au linteau de la porte et pencha sa tête un peu sur le coté comme pour réfléchir a ce qu elle allait répondre.

-Non…elle m a demandé de la réveiller si par hasard elle ne se réveillait pas a l heure !

Et sur ce, elle sortit en chantonnant.

Dans exactement 5 secondes, on allait entendre le cri perçant d une Janessa qui viens de se lever et de se rendre compte qu elle vient de passer la nuit avec le type qu elle appréciait le moins dans sa maison.

Il y eu un bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui tombe, puis plus rien. Remus ferma un œil s apprêtant a la grande engueulade…il voyait très bien la jeune femme descendre précipitamment les escaliers encore en short et de l engueuler publiquement. Mais il ne ce passa rien de tous cela. Un quart d heure plus tard les deux jeune filles descendirent…évidemment Remus n avait pas eu tord lorsqu il avait pensé qu elle descendrait en short et débardeur extra court….comme a son habitude.

A son grand étonnement, Janessa ne lui adressa même pas un coup d œil interrogatif, elle se contenta de prendre son petit déjeuné sans un mot.

-A qu elle heure doit arriver Lily ?demanda Janessa a Sarah

-Vers midi un truc comme ça…euh James tu peux arrêter de tartiner…tu as fais un trou l ! continua a t elle amusée un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tous le monde éclata de rire a table sauf James qui se mit a rougir brutalement.

-Hum…et quelle heure est il demanda celui ci en essayant d avoir l air le plus décontracté que possible.

-Midi moins deux…elle ne devrait plus tarder…

A peine eu t elle fini sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa a la porte d entré…évidemment, ce n était pas un petit « toc toc » discret…parce que la maison de James était loin d être discrète ou petite pour qu un simple bruit raisonne dans toute la maison. C était un « BOUM BOUM » qui fit sursauter tout le monde a table.

Janessa se leva brusquement et se précipita en courant et en manquant de faire basculer la grande table rectangulaire vers la porte d entrée. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres…Mais ce n était pas Lily qui se tenait dans l encadrement …Mais un grand jeune homme d a peu près 20 ans…il était aussi brun que James et ses cheveux étaient fins et lui descendait sur les épaules. Il avait des yeux bleu sombre avec quelques parcelles de gris au fond. Il avait une carrure assez imposante et particulièrement agréable a regarder. Il la regarda d abords d un air étonné puis la dévisagea de haut en bas…elle n était en effet pas très couverte…son short ressemblait presque a une culotte tandis que son débardeur lui descendait peut être jusqu en bas du ventre était assez échancré. Janessa fit de même avec lui, un sourcil haussé …. Ses yeux verts s obscurcirent et elle le fixa de son regard le plus noir….elle qui s attendait a voir une la jeune rouquine derrière la porte, voilà qu elle se retrouvait face a un homme qui aurait fait rêver plusieurs femmes.

Elle essaya de prendre un air poli et courtois sans vraiment avoir de résultat.

-Oui ???demanda t elle en serrant les dents pour ne pas se jeter a son cou en lui hurlant d arrêter de la regarder comme ça.

-Tu es la nouvelle petite amie de James …C est ça ???

-Hein ??

-Pfff qu elle veinard…toujours les plus belles filles….je retourne a Poudlard si elles sont toutes comme toi.

Janessa inspira un bon coup….premièrement elle ne supportait pas les mec ( a part James Sirius et Peter qui faisaient exception a la règle….euh…pour Remus c est un autre cas) Mais en plus il la fixait de haut en bas comme si c était une bête curieuse.

-Hum…alors premièrement du con !! Je suis pas la petite amie de James….deuxièmement tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler…et troisièmement, qui t es d abord ???

La jeune homme leva un sourcil qui lui donnait l air de quelqu'un qu elle connaissait, mais elle ignorait qui !

-Key Winter…et hum, a qui ai je l honneur ??

-Crois moi mon vieux, c est loin d être un honneur !!

Elle se retourna et le conduisit au salon ou les autre déjeunés. Le jeune homme pencha la tête de coté pour avoir une vue plus avantageuse sur ses fesses qui se balancées au rythme de sa démarche gracieuse. Il la suivit d un peu trop prés a son goût…

-Très jolie….si tu n es pas avec James, c est que je vais tenter ma chance lui chuchota t il a  l oreille en posant un main délicate sur son épaule.

Janessa bouillonna intérieurement, mais elle ne pu rien faire pour ne pas que ça sorte. Elle ne dit rien, attrapa sa main qu il avait posé sur son épaule et la tira en avant en plaçant sa jambe derrière celle du jeune homme pour lui faire perdre équilibre. Elle tira le plus fort possible sur son bras…il bascula brutalement en avant et alla s écraser sur le sol. Mais Janessa n en avait pas finit. Elle se jeta sur lui, assis en califourchon, elle serra le plus fort ses jambes,  Key commençait sérieusement a suffoquer….lorsqu elle s apprêta a écraser son point sur le jolie minois du jeune homme a terre, James Sirius Sarah et Remus alertés par le bruit entrèrent en trombe dans le vestibule.

-Janessa !!Réprimanda Sarah en plaquant une main devant sa bouche.

Remus fit un sourire amusé, alors que James et Sirius se remettaient de leur étonnement.

-Janes'…voudrais tu bien te lever de mon cousin, je pense qu il est en train d étouffer Demanda James en souriant narquoisement.

Janessa regarda alternativement James et le jeune homme qui grimaçait sous elle…

-Oh merde ! lâcha t elle en se levant brusquement.

Key se releva doucement un œil ferm , il regarda inquiet la jeune femme qui était devenue aussi rouge qu une tomate.

-Bon coupa James…on va faire les connaissances autrement !…Janessa je te présente mon cousin Key et euh…Key je te présente Janessa. Sinon Key, je pense que tu te rappel de Sirius et Remus mes deux meilleures amis, Hum sinon , il y a Sarah une amie de Janessa !!

-Enchantée répondit il plus a l adresse de Sarah qu a quiconque d autre…il s avança et lui fit un baisemain.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea d un regard noir….

-Et euh… cette furie c est qui au juste demanda t il sans se soucier de la réaction de la jeune fille.

Janessa bondit poings levés, mais Remus l attrapa par la taille et la ramena vers lui…

-Lâche moi….Lâche moi, je vais lui éclater son minois angélique  cousin ou pas !cria t elle en se débattant.

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire

-Désolé Key, elle est un peu impulsive et euh…faut l excuser c est le matin…je pense que Remus saura la calmer un peu lui dit il en plaçant un bras chaleureux autour de ses larges épaules

Il ne restait plus que Remus et Janessa, qui faisait tous pour qu il lui lâche les poignées, elle ne supportait pas avoir les mains lier ou encore  moins d avoir cette sensation d emprisonnement. Elle poussa un grognement, et leva ses jambes le plus haut possible afin d emprisonner la tête du Jeune homme (est ce que vous avez déjà essayé…enfin la dernière fois que je l ai fait je me suis ramassé lol ). Remus fut prit au dépourvu par la vivacité de sa prise. Elle poussa un ultime cri et le fit basculer avec force vers l avant. Il tomba lourdement a terre et poussa un petit grognement de douleur. Il ne voulait pas user de sa force contre elle…il avait peur de lui faire mal. Mais a force de serrer ses jambes autour de son cou, elle commençait sérieusement a l étrangler.

-Je ne supporte pas qu on m empêche de faire ce que je veux !!Découpa t elle , essoufflée.

-Pousse tes jambes Asria, je ne veux pas te faire mal…pousse tes jambes tu m étrangles ! dit il d une voie étouffée.

-Non….toi tu m as peut être écouté quand je t ai demandé de me lâcher ???je vois pas pourquoi je t écouterais, et puis je ne pense pas que tu sois même capable de te défendre.

C était de la pure provocation car Janessa connaissait pertinemment bien la force d un loup garou, elle voulait voir Remus a l acte, elle voulait le voir avec des réactions qui contredirait son caractère naturellement calme et patient.

-Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre par les caprices d une salle gosse de riche lâcha t il, en essayant sans violence de se dégager de ses jambes.

-A c est moi la sale gosse de riche alors que monsieur-je-sais-tout ce prend pour je ne sais qui !! et sur ces mots elle resserra au maximum ses jambes.

Remus étouffait vraiment…et apparemment ni James ni Sirius et ni Sarah ne c était rendu compte de ce qui ce passé dans le vestibule même. Il ferma les yeux et fit tous ce qu il pu pour ne pas user trop de sa force. Il écarta doucement les jambes de la jeune femme, et se releva calmement. Mais Elle n en avait décidément pas fini avec lui. Elle serra ses deux pieds autour de sa cheville et lui fit perdre l équilibre. Il tomba une seconde fois au sol…mais avant qu il ne se relève, elle se jeta sur lui a califourchon comme elle l avait fait avec sa pauvre victime matinal. Remus qui prenait finalement ce combat plus pour un jeu que pour autre chose, la retourna fermement et la situation s inversa.

Elle était plaqué au sol et essayait tans bien que mal de se dégager de son corps. Il plaça ses mains comme appuis a l encadrement de sa tête emprisonnant ses deux poignées au dessus d elle et aussi pour éviter d être trop lourd.

-Je préfère quand tu dors !! Tu es plus calme et tu as l air d un ange…par contre, là tu me donnes du fil a retordre.

Janessa fut flatté, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle ouvrit ses jambes et les referma autour du bassin du jeune homme l obligeant ainsi a se pencher un peu plus sur elle.

-Je ne suis pas un ange, et toi non plus d ailleurs ! Souffla t elle avant de l embrassé fougueusement. Elle resserra sa prise le forçant a se coller totalement contre elle…

Remus se recula, surpris de sa réaction, mais contrairement a d habitude, il n y avait aucune lueur bleutée dans ses yeux qui aurait pu dénoncer cette acte de folie.

Elle profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour refermer ses jambes et pousser brutalement son torse en un coup sec.

Il atterrit contre le mur en un bruit sourd.

Elle se releva et s essuya la bouche.

-Tu es trop naïf Lupin…a force de te faire piéger, tu ne sais toujours pas comment je marche ?

Remus secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et il se releva gracieusement. Il la regarda et fit un sourire amusé en secouant la tête.

-Est ce qu'hier  soir était encore un de tes piéges ?? ??demanda t il d une voix douce bien qu il était très mal a l aise.

Elle rougit brutalement et baissa les yeux pour essayer de ne pas rencontrer les siens.

-Non…ce n était pas…mais je….je n ai pas…euh…excuse moi alors.. bégaya t elle en ce précipitant vers la salle a manger, mais avant qu elle n atteigne le linteau de la porte, Remus l avait attrapé par le poigné et l avait attiré contre lui.

Ce n'était pas son habitude de faire ça…mais sans qu il ne sache pourquoi, il avait besoin de l avoir dans ses bras…il voulait surtout confirmer certaines choses…il n aurait peut être pas une autre occasion de lui parler.

Avec un peu de chance, ses paroles ne raisonneraient pas jusqu a la salle a mangé.

La jeune femme se laissa porter jusqu a lui sans la moindre résistance.

Elle avait l air soudainement moins sur d elle, plus vulnérable…

-Pourquoi t excuses tu ??? c était agréable…lui murmura t il en la regardant droit dans les yeux….il commençait a entre voire de petites paillettes bleu azure, mais il ne voulait pas que cette couleur domine entièrement ses yeux, elle ne se souviendrait plus de rien.

-J étais tellement mal…que je me suis laissé emporter…

-Tu regrettes ???demanda t il soucieux et craintif de sa réponse.

Elle rougit de plus belle et baissa les yeux.

-Non…

La visage du jeune homme s éclaira soudainement. Janessa leva sa tête vers lui…il était tellement beau que cela lui donnait des frissons dans le dos… Son visage pâle était éclairé par un simple sourire qui aurait pu faire tomber plusieurs filles d un coup.

La jeune femme se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l intéressait chez elle…elle se trouvait simple voir fade…elle avait un sale caractère….elle se demandait vraiment ce qu il lui trouvait….il aurait pu avoir toutes ses filles a ses pieds et voilà qu il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Elle refusait d être sa victime. La première fois avait déjà été trop douloureuse pour répète l expérience. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme comme lui, pouvait être sincèrement attirer par elle….cela devait sûrement être un Deal ou autre pari.

Qu est ce qui lui prenait…elle ne tombait quand même pas amoureuse de lui….cela ne pouvait pas être possible, cela défier même sa logique…ce n était pas son genre…alors qu avait elle avec lui ??

Elle ne pouvait pour l instant pas réfléchir, son cerveau était engourdi par le sourire resplendissant que le jeune homme lui adressait. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait réussi a faire d elle sa proie.

Il était comme un serpent qui emprisonnait son déjeuné entre ses anneaux. Elle était incapable de bouger. Son souffle c était largement accéléré.

Remus remarqua a qu elle point elle était tendu. Il lui fit alors un sourire encore plus séduisant mais loin d être charmeur.

-Est ce que je peux ??demanda t il lorsqu il approcha son doigt des lèvres roses de la jeune femme.

Elle acquiesça timidement et il fit ce dont il avait rêvé lorsqu elle dormait…il caressa doucement ses lèvres…en effet,  elles étaient aussi douce qu elles en avaient l air. Il approcha son visage du sien mais se recula brusquement lorsque ses yeux virèrent au bleu. Il baissa la tête.

-Janessa dit il doucement…reste avec moi…c est toi même qui me la demandais tout a l heure, alors a présent, c est a ton tour….reste avec moi !!

Janessa sourit et ses yeux reprirent une couleur verte pomme pigmentés de gris.

Remus baissa les yeux vers elle et l embrassa tendrement en la serrant par la taille. Elle voulu au départ résister…elle ne voulait pas être comme les autres…mais a présent elle les comprenait….une fois ses lèvres collées contre les siennes, il était totalement impossible de les retirer…il y avait tant de sensualité et de tendresse dans ses mouvements que nul ne pouvait y résister.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir correctement entourer ses bras autour de son cou qu elle tenait quelques seconde auparavant entre ses jambes.

Mais que faisait elle ??? Elle embrassait le type qu elle ne pouvait pas supporter…elle prit son courage a deux mains et retira ses bras de son cou pour pouvoir le repousser. Son geste stupide lui venait du fait qu elle avait peur qu il ne profite d elle ou encore, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu elle était complètement a sa merci.

Elle sentit un horrible vide lorsqu elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes, le souffle très court, elle se recula gênée…elle regrettait déjà son acte, mais il fallait qu elle lui résiste. C était surtout qu elle refusait grandement de retomber amoureuse.

Remus fronça les sourcils…, inquiet.

Janessa prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour faire le point. Remus Lupin venait de l embrassé…était ce volontaire…bah oui, obligatoirement. Elle rougit brutalement lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme. Il avait l air parfaitement conscient, mais il avait les sourcils fronçés, peut être l avait elle bless ? Ils gardèrent leurs regards fixes.

-C était un malentendu n est ce pas….lâcha t elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Il resta silencieux et continua de la regarder.

-Sache que cela devait juste être sous le coup….je ne t ai pas embrassé volontairement !dit elle cette fois ci d un ton plus sec.

Il y eu un grand silence

-Oui….un malentendu lâcha t il a la suite.

Janessa ne pouvait pas nier l air déçu du jeune homme. Mais elle n allait pas se permettre d aimer quelqu'un d autre, elle c était jurée que cela n arriverait plus. Ce n était sûrement pas maintenant qu elle allait lui sauter dans les bras en lui chuchotant a l oreille un « je t aime ».

-On va mettre quelques petits trucs au clair….il ne se passe absolument rien…compris c était juste une ridicule envie !!

Elle se maudissait intérieurement de lui faire autant de mal…. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux une légère tristesse. Mais Remus n en resta pas là, il avait la ferme intention de laisser sortir ce qu elle avait en elle, ou ce qu elle ressentait. Il s approcha une seconde fois, et la tint par la taille pour la coller directement contre lui.

-Tu sais que je lis dans les yeux….alors pourquoi….pourquoi me refuses tu ??

-Je ne peux pas…je ne veux pas chuchota t elle en posant doucement son front sur son épaule.

Elle releva une seconde fois les yeux vers lui….et se noya dans ses grands yeux or. Elle s approcha de ses lèvres et les mordilla doucement. Remus en fit de même avec elle. Janessa n avait jamais ressentit jusqu a maintenant une tel attirance pour une personne. Ses baisés lui faisait accentuer les battements de son cœur. Elle avait une impression indescriptible…c était tellement fort qu elle n arrivait plus du tout a retirer ses lèvres des siennes, il y avait tellement de tendresse que cela le ferait souffrir non seulement lui, mais elle aussi. Elle avait une terrible envie de retirer sa chemise pour pouvoir caresser sa peau.

Elle était vraiment désarmée…les mains du jeune homme lui caressèrent doucement le dos et touchèrent par inadvertance une partie découverte. Elle frissonna.

Elle avança doucement l obligeant lui-même a reculer…lorsque le jeune homme toucha le mur, elle ne pu qu approfondir le baisé. Celle fois ci, elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou et les garda a leur place.

Remus qui la tenait par la taille avec ses deux bras ne cessait de lui caresser le dos…

TOC TOC TOC.

Remus et Janessa tournèrent  en cœur la tête vers la porte d entré….ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et la jeune femme se recula brusquement de lui le teint plus écarlate que jamais.

Elle passa sa main sur ses lèvres pour se rendre compte de l erreur qu elle avait commise. Remus la regardait un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il haussa un sourcil et rajusta sa veste qui c était un peu froissé. Puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui revinrent élégamment devant ses yeux. Janessa fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête honteuse, elle venait de faire quelque chose qui contredisait complètement ses limites. Elle se recula un maximum du jeune homme qui le regardait encore.

-'xcuse….chaipacequimaprit !lâcha t elle rapidement.

-Arrête de t excuser petite fille…ricana t il en s avançant vers la porte d entrer.

-Chuis même pas petite !

Remus ricana et lui présenta la porte comme pour lui laisser l honneur d accueillir son amie. Janessa respira profondément fit un sourire forcé, redressa la tête en essayant de masquer un maximum la gêne qui l envahissait et ouvrit la grosse porte en la faisant grincer.

Lily Evans se tenait dans l embrassure de l entrée un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres (sourire Colgate, genre qui fait mal aux yeux ).

-Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuut !chantonna t elle gaiement

Son sourire se figea, ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux personnes qui étaient en train  de l accueillir. Ses yeux verts clairs roulèrent du jeune homme a  sa jeune amie.

Janessa ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais elle put constater que le sourire de la rouquine s élargissait de plus en plus. Celle-ci portait un gros sac a dos a une main. Elle avait l air toute fraîche et l impression ne faisait qu être accentuer avec le beau temps….c est James qui allait être heureux car le résultat était loin d être décevant.

 Elle fit un pas a l intérieure de la maison…et comme pour laisser un indice de son comportement étrange, elle se tâta les lèvres en regardant ailleurs comme si de rien n était. Janessa et Remus eurent le même réflexe…ils baissèrent les yeux vers leurs lèvres respectives mais sans grand résultat (non mais est ce que vous avez déjà essayé de regarder vos propre lèvres non mais !!), se regardèrent interloqués.

Janessa blanchit quelques peu et il lui sembla que le jeune homme face à elle en faisait autant. Leurs lèvres étaient roses et gonflées. Ils rougirent brusquement.

Lily éclata de rire et passa devant eux en chantonnant.

-Vous en faite pas les tourtereaux….je dirais rien a personne dit elle en leur lâchant un clin d œil.

Remus passa une main sur sa nuque d un air gêné et de l autre attrapa Janessa par le col alors qu elle s apprêtait a attaquer la pauvre jeune fille encore inconsciente d être devenu une véritable cible.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tsoin Tsoin…je sais , je sais j ai mis beaucoup de temps a le poster celui là, et je suis désolé mais j ai moi aussi des enfoiré de prof qui nous lâchent des exams au derniers moment. Donc je peu pas écrire comme bon me semble. Et pis ce chapitre était un peu naze, c est nul comment c est écrit…j aime vraiment pas, jcomprend pas….et dire que je peux faire mieux (oulaaaaaaaa mais elle nous fait une crise de cafardise….alala sa va pas ça ) chuis a court d idée donc c est pas ça quoi.

Bref vous me dites quand même ce que vous en pensez merkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	10. Sortie entre amis

**Note de l auteur :** Je n ai absolument rien a dire a part que je suis hyper heureuse parce que c est la fin des cour et que  YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPI . Hum reprenons notre sérieux….il y a juste un pitit problème c est que je part faire mono dan un camp au Canada et que je ne pourrais donc pas continuer ma fic avec les sale mioche qui vont me coller a l arrière train (oulalaa ça commence vachement bien lol) Non en fait ça veux dire que vous aller devoir patenter 3 ou 4 semaine avant d avoir la suite de cette suite que je m empresse de vous écrire a cet instant (lol on se croirait dans un article du new time)

Bref je ne vais pas manquer de dire mon éternel phrase de « j espère que la suite vous plaira » voiluuuuuuuuuu fallait que je le dise….ah oui…surtout je ne vais pas manquer de remercier mille fois mes reviewer ….MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI….. Je fatigue la…bref merci bocou bocou bocou = ) (T)

**Disclamair**** :** J ignore vraiment comment cela s écrit mais en tous cas…..tous les personnage (a part Janessa Sarah et charlotte) appartiennent à J K Rowling l auteur de la série de Harry Potter.

**Annonce : **Je ne sais pas si j aurait le temps d écrire Bodygards avant de partir au canada mais en tous cas peut importe je voulais faire une annonce importante vue que je suis naze en orthographe et en conjugaison (mai-euuuuuuh)…donc hum hum…JE RECHERCHE UNE PERSONNE AYANT LE CRAN DE ME CORRIGER PARCE QUE JE PEUX VOUS ASSURER QUE CA VA PAS ETRE DE LA TARTE , bien sur la personne qui corrigera mes faute pourra évidemment lire la fic avant même que je ne la poste sur FF . Voiluuuu merki (mais je lai pas lâché ce satané « merki » )

****

****

****

                                                        (rappel) 88888888888 (rappel)

Lily éclata de rire et passa devant eux en chantonnant.

-Vous en faite pas les tourtereaux….je dirais rien a personne dit elle en leur lâchant un clin d œil.

Remus passa une main sur sa nuque d un air gêné et de l autre attrapa Janessa par le col alors qu elle s apprêtait a attaquer la pauvre jeune fille encore inconsciente d être devenu une véritable cible.

                                                 -(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((¤¤¤¤¤()¤¤¤¤¤))))))))))))))))))))))))))))-

                                                                                                          POV de Remus

Janessa cessa de se débattre….donna un coup brutal pour qu il lâche son col et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Tous ce qui c est passé ne se reproduira plus….donc tu oublis et tu passes ton chemin comme je le fais souvent !! Dit elle après s être arrêtée a l entrée du salon.

Remus baissa la tête comme un chien abattu…. Le message était devenu très clair mais il ne cessait de penser qu il avait encore une chance et qu elle ne pensait pas du tout ce qu elle disait….Il c était rendu compte finalement que la bête n était pas la seule intéressée….lui Remus Lupin, le vrai Remus envié par de nombreux garçon pour le charisme qui s émanait de lui…le Remus Lupin que toutes les filles aimaient. Mais Lui le Remus Lupin…n en avait strictement rien a faire….il se moquait de ce que pensait les autres, est ce qu ils penseraient la même chose une fois sa vérité dévoilée ??? Est ce que tous les mondes allaient par la suite le rejeter.

Il c était rendu compte que la belle israélienne n avait pas changé de caractère vis-à-vis de lui…. De toute façon il aurait remarqué une réticence dans son regard ou quoi que se soit d autre….mais son état n avait pas l air de la déranger, et c est ce qu il aimait…. Pas le fait qu elle se fiche qu il fasse partie de la catégorie des lycanthropes, comme il se nommait lui-même, mais qu elle reste la même peut importe la personne qu il était….qu elle reste égal a elle-même et égal a la franchise parfois vexante dont elle lui faisait part.

Mais tout était perdu….il était loin de faire partie des homme qui insiste tant et si bien que la fille perd les pédales et hurle a l harcèlement. Remus acceptait qu elle le rejette …mais il n acceptait pas qu elle refuse son aide. Elle avait tellement de secret au fond de ses yeux…..pourquoi refusait elle de se faire aider ????

Sûrement pas pour les même raisons que lui !

Il releva la tête….et se surpris a soupirer.

Puis il alla rejoindre tous ses amis réunis a présent dans le salon…..ils avaient prévu paraîtrait il de faire une ballade prés du lac.

Avant de dépasser l entré, il se promit de ne plus jamais être tenté par la belle étrangère et de ne plus jamais la tenter.

-Puisque je vous dis que je n aime pas me baigner…..je n aime pas l eau !!! Soufflait Lily épuisait apparemment de répéter toujours la même chose.

-ça fais rien…..tu n as qu a ne pas te baigner ! Disait Janessa en buvant un chocolat la tête derrière la gazette du sorcier.

-Sauf si tu veux te baigner ! Continua Sarah en se nattant rapidement ses longs cheveux.

-Ok ça va….j ai comprit, j ai l impression que si je refuse vous allez me bâillonner et me prendre quand même, a quoi bon résister !!

Remus observa Lily qui discutait vivement avec les 4 personnes qui l entouraient.

-Bon et toi Rem's…qu est ce que tu en penses ??? Tu viens avec nous au moins ?? Demanda Sirius en tournant vers lui un regard suppliant qui devait avoir pour effet une réponse positive de sa part….

-Si tous le monde est d accord, il n y a pas de problème….ce n est sûrement pas moi que tu vas empêcher de sortir !

-James tu viens??James ???JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES !!

-Hein !quoi ??Je…oui oui je viens !

-Bwahahaha….Lily …j ai l impression que tes fringues fond fureur dans ma famille ! Chantonna Key en lui faisant un clin d œil.

En effet, James observait la jeune rouquine depuis déjà un bon quart d heure….il ne l avait pas lâché des yeux depuis. C était vraiment une jolie fille, Elle avait de long cheveux ondulés d un roux foncé, sa peau était aussi blanche et délicate que de la porcelaine, ses yeux aussi vert qu une forêt, elle avait de jolie forme bien placées et une grâce naturel surprenante…… et James avait raison de persévérer  de la sorte….a son souvenir….James avait toujours était fou de Lily depuis le jour ou le jeune garnement qu il était, avait commencé a s intéresser aux filles.

Le temps lui avait au fur et a mesure ouvert les yeux sur la jeune fille qu il détestait le plus au monde, jusqu a un jour le rendre totalement fou d elle.

C était une jeune femme mature…intelligente patiente (sauf avec lui) très jolie et extrêmement têtu. Remus l appréciait beaucoup.

James lui lança un regard noir avant de murmurer un « faux frère » qui sonnait très faux.

Au bout du compte, tous les mondes étaient d accord pour aller se baigner pour le reste de la journée.

Ils se préparent rapidement et sortirent pour de nouvelles aventures (je kif cette phrase c est con hein ???Mais c est la vie lol).

Un fois arrivaient, les garçons se jetèrent a l eau leurs affaires lancées au travers de la pelouse.

Janessa, Sarah et Lily les regardèrent  d un air moqueurs devant leurs empressements enfantins.

-Je rêve….on peut encore se jeter a l eau en hurlant comme ils le font a l age de 17 ans ?? Demanda Sarah en clignant a plusieurs reprises des yeux l air ébahit.

-La preuve que oui….s il n y avait pas eu ce satané jean a la fermeture éclair bloqué, j aurais fait la même chose !! Répondit Janessa en souriant.

Lily éclata de rire et alla poser toute les affaires a l ombre d un arbre….puis s allongea.

Sarah alla la rejoindre alors que Janessa négociait avec son Jean ou plutôt avec sa fermeture pour qu elle daigne s ouvrir.

-Pétunia ne t a pas trop fait souffrir demanda Sarah en s agenouillant en face de la rouquine.

-Comme d'hab.…les engueulades habituelles…mais cette fois ci j ai réussit a lui fermer le clapet avant de partir

-C est qui Pétunia questionna Janessa en s approchant en sautillant pour faire descendre son ouverture.

-Ma sœur….la pire femme qu il soit….

-C est quoi l embrouille….Tu ne l aimes pas parce qu elle se fait chouchouter ???? Hasarda t elle.

-Nan…pas du tout….elle me fait une crise depuis qu elle sait que je suis une sorcière….évidement elle est jalouse parce que mes parents sont fiers d avoir une sorcière dans la famille…elle me considère comme un monstre…mais elle devrait placer la barre plus bas et regarder son mari avant de me regarder moi !

-Mais c est du racisme anti-sorcier….je te comprend je connais !! Dit elle, cette fois ci en essayant de retirer son débardeur….et euh…il est comment son époux ??

-Genre le grizzly au pays des girafes !!Lâcha Sarah en se détachant les cheveux (mais arrête de te toucher les cheveux bon sang).

Janessa et Lily éclatèrent de rires. Mais Lily s arrêta instantanément, et le son grand rire se changea en un sourire malin.

Les deux jeunes filles qui lui faisaient face furent interloquées, et se retournèrent en même temps vers le point que Lily fixait avec insistance. Mais avant même que Sarah ne réagisse, elle fut empoignée par Sirius qui  la maintenait par la taille pour ne pas qu elle s enfuit. Il était trempé, et plus séduisant que jamais dans cet état là, mais Sarah n avait pas l air de s en rendre compte puisqu elle se débattait sous les rires de ses amies qui elles aussi avaient compris que Sirius n était pas venu pour dresser le drapeau blanc. Elle se débattait tant et si bien, que Sirius la fit passer sur son épaule et appela James pour qu il lui tienne les poings qu elle faisait battre dans tout les sens. 

Sarah criait...puis finalement elle éclata de rire  et eu a ce moment beaucoup plus de mal de se venger sur le dos de Sirius qui ne cessait de s avancer vers le lac. Elle jeta un rapide coup d œil derrière elle (soit vers le lac) elle poussa un petit crie et ses coups devinrent plus violent…mais cela n avait pas trop l air de gêner James et Sirius qui avaient l air de s amuser plus qu autre chose.

Remus et Key sortirent de l eau afin de laisser la place à leurs amis.

Au moment ou Sirius s apprêta a jeter la pauvre jeune femme. Sarah s accrocha a son cou….et plissa les yeux comme si elle s attendait au pire….mais rien ne vint, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Sirius interloqué…..celui ci lui fit un sourire séducteur et fit mine de la reposer….au moment ou elle délaissa sa garde, il la rattrapa et la jeta a l eau.

Sirius éclata d un grand rire qui ressemblait a un aboiement.

Sarah resurgit a la surface de l eau et jura d avoir sa vengeance un jour ou l autre… Elle sortit de l eau et retira ses vêtements trempés qu elle n avait pas eu le temps de retirer.

Puis James et Sirius se dirigèrent d un pas franc et sec vers Janessa et Lily qui était a moitié mortes de rire.

La jeune étrangère s arrêta soudainement de rire, elle regarda Lily….elle savait, Remus voyait dans ses yeux qu elle savait ce qu ils allaient faire….elle savait qu ils n allaient pas s attaquer a Lily car elle ne voulait vraiment pas se baigner….elle savait que c était son tour.

Elle plissa les yeux…remonta la fermeture éclaires qu elle avaient finalement réussi a ouvrir…. Et se dressa de toute sa taille.

Elle n allait pas se faire prendre aussi facilement…elle allait lutter, il en était sur.

James et Sirius avancèrent un sourire carnassier sur chacun.

-Je vais être gentille…et je vais vous le dire une fois….laissez tomber ! Dit elle en fronçant les sourcils un sourire aussi malin que le leur.

-Arrête Jane's on est en train de mourir de peur !! Lâcha Sirius.

Janessa explora rapidement les environ d u simple coup d œil….puis une demi seconde avant que James ne l empoigne, elle c était jeter entre ses jambes.

Sirius qui avait un peu calculé le coup l attrapa par le col avant qu elle ne réussisse a s échapper.

Remus était sur d une chose c est qu a eux deux….ils n arriveraient jamais a la coincer.

Janessa regarda Sirius du coin de l œil et les environs qu il l entourait, puis sans même retourner sa tête elle donna une poussé assez puissante avec ses jambes afin de se retrouver au final, debout sur les épaule du beau brun, la puissance de son saut lui avait fait lâcher prise.

Elle ne c était pas attardé sur ses épaules et avait enchaîné avec un  second saut qui l avait mené bien plus loin d eux.

-KEEEEEEEEEY….amène toi…je pense qu on a besoin d un peu d aide ! Appela James en direction de son cousin.

Celui-ci sauta sur ses pieds, il avait l air ravi de pouvoir reprendre sa vengeance sur la jeune femme qui l avait mis au tapis quelques temps avant.

Janessa était coincée entre le lac et entre les 3 jeunes hommes qui s approchaient d elle les bras écartés comme lorsqu on coince une pouliche sauvage. Elle jeta un coup d œil assez vif de chaque coté et avant même que l un d eux ne l attrape, elle c était projeté a terre en passant entre les jambes de James…elle se mit a courir en direction de Lily et de Sarah qui essayait de faire sécher ses habits avec un sort et retourna sa tête vers ses agresseurs qui affichaient une sale tête et essayaient sans résultats de la rattraper.

Elle éclata de rire devant la mine dépité de ses poursuiveurs, mais sa course s acheva lorsqu elle vit de loin les trois jeunes hommes sourires de toutes leurs dents.

Elle percuta quelque chose et tomba lourdement au sol.

Elle regarda ce qui avait bien pu la faire chuter dans sa course….mais ce n était pas quelque chose comme  ce a quoi elle s'attendait. C était quelqu'un.

Remus se tenait devant elle de toute sa taille, les mains sur les hanches. Elle se releva brusquement et regarda derrière elle. James, Sirius et Key avançaient dangereusement vers elle.

-HEY mais c est pas du jeu….vous êtes quatre contre une fille….il a pas le droit de jouer lui, c est de la triche !lâcha t elle en essayant de passer derrière Remus mais sans résultat puisqu e celui-ci lui bloqué le passage.

Remus s avança a son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors que les autre derrière la coincé en sandwich. Janessa ne trouva qu une dernière solution….elle prit le peu d élan qu il lui restait et fonça sans regarder dans le jeune lycanthrope. Remus ne broncha pas sous le choc, il l attrapa délicatement par la taille et la força a reculer. Elle se débattait autant qu elle le pouvait mais sans réussir a se libérer.

Arrivé au bord du lac, elle entoura ses bras autour de son torse, pour l obliger de sauter avec elle….ou de ne pas sauter de tout. Il la lâcha et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je te laisse la possibilité de t enfuir en 5 seconde…..tu sais a quelle point j aime jouer au prédateur….Vas y !dit il en la libérant.

Mais elle ne bougea pas et resta face a lui, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

-…5…4……3….tu devrais peut être te bouger si tu ne veux pas finir a l eau……2…..1/2….1/3/4….1….0/5….0 !!!

Il fit un grand sourire en voyant qu elle n avait toujours pas bougé….il s avança jusqu a lui faire perdre équilibre sur le rebord du lac.

Mais sans qu il ne comprenne pourquoi, elle affichait un sourire vainqueur.

La dernière chose qu il vit….ce fut la jeune fille glissant a terre, entre ses jambes et poser ses pied sur son torse activant ainsi un mouvement de balance qui le projeta directement a l eau. Il eu cependant lui aussi le réflexe de l attraper par le col et de l emmener dans sa chute.

Il y eu un tonnerre d applaudissement autant de la part de Sarah et Lily qui s amusaient de la scène de loin que James, Sirius et Key qui y participaient.

Remus remonta le premier et s empressa de sortir de l eau avant que la sirène ne reprenne sa vengeance. Il attendit debout sur le bord du lac le retour de la jeune femme qui commençait sérieusement a se faire attendre.

Il fronça les sourcil, plus inquiet que jamais et lorsqu il s apprêta a replonger pour aller la chercher. Elle émergea.

-Toi tu vas voir !cria t elle en nageant jusqu au bord.

Remus afficha un grand sourire a la fois rassuré a la fois amusé.

Il lui tendit une main amicale pour la remonter….elle le regarda avec méfiance et d un air compréhensif attrapa sa main.

Avant même qu il n est pu la tirer de l eau, elle l avait attiré avec elle. Remus bascula, tête la première dans l eau. Lorsqu il remonta a la surface elle fit tous son possible pour le couler….Remus échappait habillement a toute ses attaques a moitié effondré de rire. A chaque fois que l un essayait de se retirer de l eau, l autre l attraper pour reprendre cette vengeance qui finalement n allait pas avoir de fin.

Finalement….Janessa s attrapa au bord et donna un coup sec vers le haut pour toucher la terre ferme.

-C est grave comment vous pouvez être gamin ! Lâcha t elle en levant les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

-N empêche….ça t amuse dit Remus en sortant lui aussi de l eau.

-Non ce qui m amuse vraiment c est la tête que tu fais quand je te coule !

-Quoi mais pas du tous je…

-Tuh tuh tuh ne nies pas la vérité, c est vilain de mentir Lunard….elle vient de te mettre KO !

Remus faillit s étouffer

-Je rêve Cornedrue, c est toi qui parles….tu t es retrouvé a bouffer la poussière et tu parles encore !

-Mais je l ai fait exprès qu est ce que tu crois !

-Evidement, moi aussi d ailleurs !compléta Sirius juste avant de sauter dans l eau.

-Ma mère m avait bien dit de ne pas fréquenter ce genre d énergumène !ce lamenta le jeune homme au cheveux couleur miel.

Janessa avait l air d être amusé par la discussion sans fond qu avaient les 3 jeunes hommes.

Elle les quitta finalement sous l œil méfiant de Key pour aller finalement s allonger prés de Lily et Sarah.

Une heure passa, chacun avec ses amis… Le groupe des filles et celui des garçons, bien que chacun des hommes jettent des coups d œil envieux dans le camp des filles. Puis Sirius trop épuisé de ce partage de groupe se leva brusquement et alla se planter devant le groupe assis prés de l arbre, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce qui ne présagé rien de bon.

-Hum….excusez moi de vous déranger dans votre discussion palpitante, gente dame Dit il d une voie  douce a Sarah. Mais j ai une demande a vous faire !!

Sarah fonça les sourcils et rentra le menton, s attendant au pire.

Sirius prit son air le plus sérieux et tomba a genoux devant elle.

-Sirius ….mais qu est ce que tu fais ???

-J ai un truc très important a te demander ! Murmura t il en lui prenant la main.

-Quoi….quoi….tu …me fais peur Sirius !

-Je….je….il s arrêta et fit un grand sourire. Est-ce que ça te dirait d être mon associée de bataille aquatique, pitite sarounette !!?

Sarah poussa un grand soupire d une façon soulagé….et jeta un regard amusé a Janessa et Lily.

Puis James ayant comprit le manége de son ami, se jeta a genoux et glissa sur l herbe jusqu a Lily.

Il avait l air très sérieux, il prit a son tour la main de Lily, mais contrairement a Sirius, il lui fit un grand sourire qui était loin d être charmeur ou provoquant.

-Eva…Lily !! J ai quelque chose a te demander de la plus haute importance….ce qui me tient le plus a cœur…

Lily s attendait encore a une plaisanterie qui ressemblait beaucoup a celle de son ami.

James la regarda droit dans les yeux, et son visage marqua l admiration qu il avait pour la jeune femme en face de lui. C est en ce rendant compte du regard qu il lui jetait, qu elle se mit a rougir brutalement. Il fit un sourire incertain qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. En tous cas, si c était du cinéma….James aurait fait un excellent acteur, car il avait a ce moment la, l air plus que convainquant.

Remus remarqua son air perdu, et il entendit sa salive descendre doucement dans sa gorge.

-Je…..je…est ce que….Bah en fait je me demandais si….

-Oui ??!!

-Tu vois je….

Il s arrêta et baissa les yeux. Il devait sûrement être totalement perdu pour bégayer de la sorte. Il remarqua qu à chaque fois que James croisait le regard de la belle rouquine, il perdait tout usage de la parole. C était surtout les quelques centimètres qui séparaient son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

Lily encore plus intriguée que tous ses amies et amis qui l entouraient, haussa un sourcil en guise d interrogation.

James rougit brutalement….c était bien la première fois que Remus le voyait rougir de la sorte. Jamais cette couleur flashante n avait effleuré sa peau, pas même grâce aux professeurs qui lui faisaient des remarques constantes. A moins peut être lorsqu il c était prit un coup de soleil l année dernière…mais c était une autre histoire.

Tous le monde parut choqué par cette réaction inattendu.

James cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises sans pouvoir placer un seul mot, trop concentré sur la beauté et la pureté du visage de Lily.

-Je….je…j y arriverais jamais….tu me laisse un peu de temps et j y arriverais…

Puis il ferma les yeux, se releva, serra la mâchoire aussi fort qu il le pu….Remus vit a qu elle point il avait envie de lui parler de lui dire ce qu il ressentais. Il c était sûrement dit qu il serait facile de lui faire une véritable déclaration, mais c était loin d en être facile. Remus avait fait des déclaration mais, tous cela n avait jamais été vraiment sérieux…en fait c était surtout elles qui lui faisaient des déclarations et contrairement a ses deux meilleures amis, il ne changeait pas de petites amies toutes les semaines. Il les choisissait avec soin et prenait tous son temps, ce n était jamais lui qui faisait le premier pas. Pas qu il était timide, loin de là…mais il considérait qu il ferait sa déclaration a la femme de sa vie….a la seule femme qui l est vraiment aveuglé au point de lui faire perdre les pédales.

James lui donna le dos pour faire face au lac.

-Ca te dirait d être l arbitre ??? C est dommage que tu ne puisses pas te baigner….alors me ferais tu l hommage d être notre arbitre, tu es encore la seule personne innocente parmi nous !!

-Hey bah merci !lâcha Sarah en étranglant Sirius qui tenait loin d elle sa pair de lunette de soleil.

-C est bien ce que je disais….alors tu acceptes ?

-Bien sur…je vais pas rester a ne rien faire alors que vous vous amusez !

-C est partie alors !

-Euh…et moi ça vous dérange pas que je participe ? Demanda Janessa en s appuyant a l arbre.

-Ouai mais pour toi et pour l'cousin j ai pas besoin de préciser…mais pour ses zoulis damoiselles que je ne connais pas aussi bien que toi, je leur demande d'abords leurs avis !

La jeune israélienne la regarda avec méfiance puis lui décocha brusquement son plus beau sourire avant de sauter a l eau avec le t-shirt blanc qu elle avait insister pour garder, soit disant parce qu elle allait attraper des coups de soleil. Mais Remus avait perçu une bride de mensonge dans ses paroles….bien que très faible.

-Tu connais les règles ?? Demanda James a Lily

-Vi !

James lui fit signe de s approcher pour la soulever et l installer sur une branche qui se penchait sur le lac afin d avoir un meilleure aperçu sur le combat.

Une fois rapprochée de lui, il la prit délicatement par la taille et la déposa doucement sur l arbre sans manquer de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Lily regarda ailleurs le visage quelques peu écarlate et s installa a califourchon sur la branche, puis James sauta en dernier a l eau.

Il attrapa Janessa par la taille, ce baissa un peu et à son retour a la surface de l eau, avait placé la jeune femme sur ses épaules. Sirius fit de même avec Sarah qui ricanait d avance.

Le but du jeu ?? Remus le connaissait par cœur. Il s agissait de faire tomber l adversaire par tous les moyen possible. Il était bien le meilleure a ce jeu, et c est d ailleurs pour cela qu il avait refusé de jouer de peur de les décevoir et de gâcher le jeu.

Le jeune lycanthrope était installé prés de Key au bord du lac. Tous deux observaient avec intérêt le match hilarant qui s offrait a eux. Janessa se débrouillait très bien mais elle était a égalité avec Sirius qui se débrouillait lui aussi très bien.

Au bout d un quart d heure, James et Sirius étaient épuisaient, mais celui-ci refusait d'admettre sa fatigue face a le jeune femme, qui se déchaînait sur ses épaules toujours autant sur Janessa qui était a moitié morte de rire a chaque fois qu elle tombait a l eau. Finalement il dû vraiment admettre sa fatigue et James en fit de même. Mais Sirius voulait rester pour une raison spécifique. Qui disait fatigue, disait passer son associer a un autre, qui dit passer son associée a un autre dit, Sarah sur les épaule de Key qui n avait pas l air d être mécontent.

Peut être que personne ne l avait remarqué jusqu a maintenant, mais Sirius échangeait une bataille acharnée contre  le beau brun.

Sirius jeta un coup d œil a Remus, sachant très bien que son ami savait toujours tous, et en un simple regard Remus lui assura que Key n aurait pas le plaisir d avoir Sarah assise les jambes écartées sur ses épaules

Ils firent l échange, Remus rejoignit Sarah avant même que le jeune homme ne rentre dans l eau au grand soulagement de Sirius.

Puis une autre bataille acharnée se déroula sous les commentaires enthousiasme de Lily  Evans. Contrairement a James et à Sirius, Key et Remus tinrent le coup beaucoup plus longtemps. C était une fois de plus deux équipes équitables puisque Janessa se débrouillait bien et Remus était un pro en la matière. Finalement le match se termina par la chute de Sarah qui les plaça a égalité.

-Bah alors l'arbitre je t ai pas entendu crier le nom des gagnant !!Lâcha Janessa en remontant sur le bord du lac.

-Hého l arbitre ??? Continua James le dos tourné.

Mais personne ne répondit.

-Evans ?

Il se tourna vers la branche ou Lily était perchée quelques minutes avant. Il blanchit soudainement et sa voix se fit beaucoup plus angoissée et plus inquiète.

-Lily ? Lily ? Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! Compléta Sarah elle aussi, inquiète en visualisant les environ pour être sur qu il ne s agissait pas d une mauvaise blague.

James n attendit pas une seule seconde et sauta a l eau lorsqu il aperçu la fleur blanche qu elle avait dans ses cheveux, a la surface de l eau.

Il remonta a la surface, le visage plus blanc que jamais. Observa l eau totalement paniqué, reprit une fois de plus une grande inspiration et replongea sous les regards angoissés de tous.

Il resta bien une minute sous l eau avant de remonter….transportant dans les bras, un corps inerte. Son teint était  beaucoup plus blanc que le teint pâle qu elle avait habituellement et ses lèvres viraient au mauve.

James la déposa sur la pelouse….ses yeux parcourant le visage de la jeune fille avec horreur, on pouvait lire la douleur qui l envahissait. Il essaya de dire quelque chose mais ne réussit a rien sortir. Il tâta son pouls (je c est pas comment ça s écrit) et blanchit d avantage. Il l appela a plusieurs reprises.

On pouvait lire l horreur sur le visage de chacun et chacune.

James l appela plusieurs fois…mais sans réponse. Il n attendit pas une seconde de plus et commença un massage cardiaque. Chacun de ses coups sec sur la poitrine délicate de la jeune fille était ponctué par son propre souffle qui était beaucoup plus rapide que la moyenne et par les sanglots de Sarah qui se cachait le visage dans le cou de Sirius. Janessa regardait la scène effrayée….elle n osait même pas fermer la bouche. Key regardait lui aussi la scène avec horreur.

Quant a Remus, il se tenait de l autre coté de James l aidant dans sa tache.

Cela n aurait servi a rien d appeler a l aide puisqu il n y avait personne dans les environs.

Chacun retenait leur respiration.

James lui fit du bouche a bouche, lâchant une gosse quantité d air dans ses poumons et priant qu elle lui revienne. Il réitéra trois fois le massage cardiaque. Et dans les derniers souffles qui lui restait, le visage de la jeune femme reprit des couleurs.

Elle se mit a tousser et a recracher l eau qu elle avait ingurgitée. James la redressa afin qu elle reprenne correctement sa respiration. Lily regarda toutes les personnes regroupées autour d elle d un air ahurie.

-Je….James…tu…tu pleures ?réussit elle a dire.

James leva ses yeux  chocolat embués de larmes vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire. Lily avait l air complètement perdu….elle savait ce qu elle avait risqué et sous le choque, elle éclata en sanglot.

-J ai eu tellement peur !chuchota t il en la serrant contre lui.  

Il la garda dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux trempés.

-J ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ! Continua t il

-Je suis désolé…je…j ai glissé et je…je… essaya t elle de placer entre les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues

-Chut…ce n est rien ma belle….ne pleure pas….c est finit. Dit il en essayant de ce persuader lui-même qu a présent tout allé pour le mieux.

                                                                               --/--¤¤¤¤¤(/)¤¤¤¤¤----

                                                                                                   POV de Janessa.

Le reste de la journée c était moins bien passé que le début. Comme si le ciel avait partagé l affreux accident qui aurait très bien pu tourner au drame. A présent le soleil avait laissé place a d énorme nuage gris.

Key était retourné chez lui, en laissant au passage une lettre a James qui n avait pas du tout la tête a discuter de quoi que se soit. Tous le monde était rentré, chacun plus choqué que l autre….voila a quoi l imprudence pouvait amener.

Janessa descendit dans le salon après avoir rendu visite à Lily qui dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Elle entra dans la salle ou tous le monde, sauf James qui avait insisté pour rester encore un petit peu avec la jeune rouquine, était installé sur des fauteuils et des canapé qui faisait face a la grande cheminé.

Ce tableau lui faisait penser a une réunion d élève face a la cheminé de leur salle commune a poudlard.

Janessa s allongea sur le tapi en fourrure blanche juste à coté de la cheminée…savourant ainsi la chaleur de chaque flamme. Elle avait froid, très froid. Elle n était pas habituée a ce climat humide…mais la pluie était évidemment toujours la bienvenue (ça dépend de qu elle point de vue hé hé). Il est vrai qu il est assez compliquer de faire tenir la chaleur dans un aussi grand manoir….mais malgré la cheminée, Janessa avait froid, peut être était ce l angoisse….

Elle était allongée sur le ventre, les coude appuyés au sol et le visage prés des flamme (enfin pas trop prés quand même).

Elle sentit quelque chose se déposer sur ses épaules.

Elle se retourna et vit Remus se rassoire sur son fauteuil qui n était pas si loin d elle. Il venait de lui déposer son propre pull. Ses sens de loup garou l avait sûrement mené au raisonnement du froid qui envahissait son corps de femme. Elle le remercia d un petit sourire.

Elle remarqua les mines accablé de chacun…apparemment l événement de cet fin de journée avait choqué chacun peut être en leur remémorant des souvenirs douloureux, mais au lieu de tirer la tête, ils devraient se réjouir de la chance que Lily avait eu.

James entra a son tour dans le salon et s assit lourdement prés de Remus.

Remus et Janessa échangeaient apparemment les même idées, il n y avait plus aucune raison de s inquiéter puisqu elle était seine et sauve.

Janessa se redressa et se mit face a tous regroupés autour d elle (puisqu elle c est placé au milieu).

-Vous savez quoi ??? Dit elle sèchement. Vous êtes vraiment des cons !

James, Sirius, Sarah, et Remus parurent choqués par ce qu elle venait de dire. Le jeune lycanthrope n avait pas l air de comprendre ou elle voulait en venir avec cette méthode.

-Vous pleurez et vous vous lamenter alors qu au contraire il faudrait se réjouir du miracle qui c est passez tout a l heure….le pire c est que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de la chance qu elle a eu, elle aurait très bien pu y laisser sa peau !

-Janessa….tu ne peux pas comprendre…coupa James d une petite voix.

La jeune fille ferma doucement les yeux….c était étrange comment une simple parole pouvait lui briser le cœur….ses yeux était a présent plein d amertume, mais elle ne perdit pas le Nord et persista.

-Qu est ce que je ne comprends pas….

-Je….rien…oublis… ! Souffla t il épuisé.

Elle éclata de rire….mais ce rire n avait rien de naturel, c était un rire forcé et nerveux.

-Alors comme ça vous croyez que tout est beau pour moi….et que ça ne m a pas rappelé de mauvais souvenirs c est ça ??? Vous croyez que tout est rose chez moi et que tout va pour le mieux…c est ça ?

James ne répondit rien et lui jeta un regard suppliant….qui lui implorait de ne plus dire un seul mot.

-Je sais très bien ce qui c est passez a chacun de vous….je sais ce que vous avez vécu tous simplement parce qu e je lis dans les yeux de mes proches…

-Janessa arrête !coupa Remus d une voie a la fois douce et autoritaire.

-Pourquoi est ce que j arrêterais…chacun crois ici que je vie extraordinairement bien !

-Ce n est pas le problème….chacun a ses problèmes familiaux, et ce n est pas le moment de…

-Tait toi Lupin ! dit elle sèchement. Peut être que vous dire ce que j ai eu vous remontra peut être le morale allez savoir ce que je suis prêt a faire pour mes amis….pfff amis !!

Ça y est….elle pétait un plomb…. Elle ne c était encore jamais disputer avec ses amis.

Elle se releva et afficha un sourire mauvais et forcé puis alla s appuyer sur le mur.

-Peut être vous dire que je n ai aimé que deux personnes du plus profond de mon cœur dans toute ma vie vous fera du bien….peut être vous dire que les deux personnes que j aimais sont morte. J aurais fait n importe quoi pour que ce qui c est passez aujourd'hui avec Lily ce produise au moment ou ils allaient mourir. L une était ma mère…elle c est fait assassiné…et l autre…était mon petit ami…et….je l ai tué de mes propres mains !!

Elle s arrêta….trop éprouvée par la douleur qui tiraillée son cœur pour continuer. Aucune larmes ne coula….aucun sanglot, et aucun regard suppliant et plein de tristesse. Janessa avait le visage plus dur que jamais….elle avait apprit avec les ficelles du temps a garder ses sentiments au plus profond d elle sans jamais montrer ses faiblesses…bien qu a des instant elle en fut incapable.

Toutes les personnes qui l entouraient la regardaient avec étonnement….

James avait l air très gêné….

-Vous voyez, vous allez mieux ! dit elle en leur faisant cette fois ci un sourire franc, mais mélancolique.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d œil à Remus qui l observait inquiet avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre.

_Toujours aucunes larmes._

_Toujours aucuns regrets._

_Toujours cette douleur fulgurante au fond._

Elle venait de dire ce qu elle c était juré de garder au fond de son cœur.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et alla se nicher au coin de la fenêtre qui donnait une merveilleuse vue sur les collines voisines.

Elle n avait jamais parlé de _ça_ a quiconque et voila qu elle venait de le faire en public….elle venait d avouer le cauchemar qui la hantait depuis qu elle l avait tué. Elle regarda a travers la vitre, et vit par le reflet le visage de sa mère qui se changea doucement en son propre reflet….

_Toujours aucunes larmes._

_Toujours aucuns regrets._

_Toujours cette douleur fulgurante au fond._

Elle essayait de mettre de coté le souvenir mais en vain.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, le choque de chaque goûte martelant sa fenêtre raisonnaient en échos dans sa tête….le doux clapotis devint un bruit assourdissant qui se transforma au fur et a mesure en son propre cri….ce cri qu elle avait poussé quelques années auparavant.

Sa chambre était dépourvu du moindre bruit…mais elle tomba a genoux les mains sur les oreilles, étourdît par ce cri strident qui ne cessait de hurlait dans sa tête.

Il faisait nuit noir a présent.

Quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre….

Elle était encore a terre accablé par ce pincement.

_Toujours aucunes larmes._

_Toujours aucuns regrets._

_Mais cet douleur au fond qui ne cesse de ce développer…_

Une voix lointaine l appela….une voix douce et chaleureuse…

-_Ja__…ne…ssa ??...ne…ssa…_

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux, et découvrit ses oreilles. L horrible cri avait disparut grâce a l apparition de cet voix.

La silhouette de l inconnu ce fit moins flou et elle pouvait maintenant observer correctement les traits fins du visage qui se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien.

-'Nessa ça va !?Demanda Remus accroupis face a elle.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire.

-C est marrant…ma mère m appelait aussi comme ça !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et fit un autre sourire fatigué avant de fondre dans ses bras.

_Toujours aucunes larmes._

_Toujours aucuns regrets._

_Mais un sentiment après la douleur._

Remus ne su pas trop comment réagir…elle resta blottit dans ses bras, s'enivrant de son odeur et de la chaleur de son corps.

-Combien de temps ai je souffert avant de trouver ce qui me manquait….ce que mon corps n avait pas…combien ?

-Est-ce encore un malentendu ou une erreur ??

-Sûrement….

-Sûrement ? Questionna t il en se reculant.

-Je connais ta particularité et elle est loin de me gêner….je ne sais vraiment pas ou tous cela mènera, mais je sais une chose….c est que tous ça n est pas bon, ni pour toi, ni pour moi !! Elle prendra le dessus sur toi dés que tu te rapprochera de la pleine lune….et moi je ne pourrais pas non plus…

-Tu ne pourras pas quoi ?

Janessa se releva gênée et se rassit au coin de la fenêtre, les bras croisés autour de ses deux longues jambes pliées.

-Rien …Rien du tout ! Souffla t elle.

Remus se redressa à son tour et tourna doucement le visage de la jeune fille vers lui.

-Laisse moi à mon tour refermer tes blessures ! Chuchota t il, en passant tendrement son pouce sur sa joue.

Janessa lui lança un regard au départ doux mais qui s endurcit brutalement.

Elle tourna la tête vers les collines.

-Non !

Le jeune homme parut agressé par sa réponse, mais insista

-Pourquoi….je veux t aider…

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié…laisse moi et sort ! dit elle fermement en lui donnant le dos…Sort…SORT !

Remus ferma les yeux, désolé et sans un mot se dirigea vers la porte.

-Les blessure ne sont pas éternel et c est toi-même qui me la prouvé…Tu leur demande de cesser de ce lamenter, mais tu devrais toi aussi arrêter…. Dit il en ouvrant la porte.

Il regarda encore une fois la silhouette recroquevillée sur le coin de la fenêtre.

-Après la mort la vie continue…Chuchota t il avant de sortir.

_Une larme._

_Un regret._

_Un amour grandissant._

Alors ????Vous savez quoi….a mon retour du canada je veux au moins une trentaine de review (euh j exagère peut être un peu mais ça fait rien allons y pour 29 =)

Comme d hab j espère que ça vous a plus…a présent j ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire vu que les exam se sont finis et que je n ai plus court héhé yé souis tlop contente.

J ai remarqué que mes fic étaient très dramatique….si vous trouvez que j en fais un peu trop, vous me le dites, ou si vous avez des critiques allez y je vais essayer de ne pas briser mon écran lol. Surtout si vous avez le cran de corriger mes fic dites le moi….y aura moins de plainte lol

Bisou

Musmus


	11. A la recherche de la louve

Je n ai pas quelque chose en particulier a vous dire….a part que je suis contente d avoir tant de review et que je recherche toujours quelqu'un ayant le cran de corriger mes fautes d orthographes…

Bisou

Musmus.

!- !- !- !- !- !- !- !- !- !- !

_Trois heures…Trois heures, 25minutes et 13 secondes exactement que je viens d envoyer chier le plus beau mec au monde !_

_Des regrets ???_

_Oui_

_La raison ???_

_Il vient de me tendre généreusement la main_

_La réponse ???_

_Je l ai envoyé ce faire foutre…enfin presque mais le ton de voix que j ai utilisé revenait au même._

_Pourquoi faut il que je soit aussi cruel que cela, il ne ma pourtant rien fait, il ne cherche qu a m aider. Je ne pense sérieusement pas qu il soit comme le premier et dernière homme que j ai aimé. Et puis, ce sont deux caractères et deux mondes complètement différents, il n y a strictement aucun lien et aucune ressemblance. Alors qu elle est mon véritable problème qu est ce qui m empêche de m approcher de cet homme qui m attire tellement ? En quelques lettres peut être ?_

_LYCANTHROPIE._

_Mais est ce vraiment un problème ? Je suis moi aussi atteinte de cette particularité alors qu elle est mon problème…c est peut être tous simplement moi, l expérience que j ai enduré ces dernières années et qui ma exilée de mon vrai monde._

_Janessa._

Janessa referma doucement son carnet et le cacha sous son coussin. Elle se mit sur le dos et savoura la tranquillité de la pièce. Elle était allongée sur son lit et ce posait beaucoup de question depuis le départ de Remus….et dire qu il était venu spécialement pour la consoler et qu elle l avait une fois de plus envoyé baladé.

Elle était rongée par la honte et les remords.

Elle se redressa brusquement en se disant que cet fois ci elle irait lui parler face a face et sans ce mettre a hurler comme une hystérique ou encore sans s en aller en courant.

Il fallait qu elle résout ses problèmes un part un et l un de ses plus gros était bien l affaire Remus Lupin…Amour ou Haine, ou même peut être rejet, attirance ?? Tous ce genre de sentiment ce mélanger et cela pour un seul être.

Evidement tous ceci se regroupaient a cause de sa particularité dont elle était aussi atteinte. Janessa avait remarqué qu en sa présence la bête faisait surface beaucoup plus tôt soit une semaine a l avance, quant a elle, Remus ne l avait peut être pas découvert mais elle aussi avait quelque difficulté, contrairement a lui ce n était pas lorsque la pleine lune était proche mais c était constamment. La bête pouvait s emparer d elle a tous moment et on le reconnaissait spécialement par la couleur de ses iris qui atteignait un bleu profond.

Le pire c était qu en ce genre de moment elle n en était même pas consciente et c était ça qui lui faisait peur…Qu elle ne puisse pas ce contrôler face a Remus.

Chacun avait le même genre de crainte face a l autre.

Janessa se demandait sérieusement si elle devait lui avouer qu elle était elle aussi une lycanthrope ou plutôt une demi lycanthrope, mais elle avait peur….peur de sa réaction et peur peut être même d un éventuel rejet. Si Remus était capable de se rejeter lui même il pouvait très bien l éviter elle aussi.

Et que fera t elle lorsqu il découvrira par lui-même qui elle était ?

Ils connaissaient déjà tous un de ses secrets les plus douloureux. Elle était une meurtrière. Elle avait tué son seul véritable amour. Il y avait évidemment une raison dans tous cela mais elle passé la plus part de son temps a ce persuader que tous ceci n était que de sa faute. Elle c était rendu compte il y avait quelque minutes de là que ce qu elle avait fait n avait pas l air de déranger le moins du monde Remus….il voulait même l aider….peut être qu un jour elle lui raconterait ce qui c était vraiment passé cet nuit.

Elle se leva, décidée de lui parler pour alléger se conscience….il fallait qu elle le fasse. Peut être perdrait elle sa confiance mais au moins l impression de le trahir a chaque seconde en lui faisant croire ne pas avoir besoin de son aide, disparaîtra. Ainsi elle ne le fera plus souffrir et peut être réussira t elle a l oublier.

Elle alla franchir sa porte, bien qu incertaine, pour se diriger tremblante vers la chambre de Remus.

Il devait sûrement être dans les 1 heure ou 2 du matin, mais ne dit on pas mieux vaut tard que jamais ?

Finalement est ce que lui avouer qu elle était comme lui arrangerait les choses ?

Bien sur ! ce dit elle….Si elle ne le prévenait pas, ce serait tenter le diable.

Mais il allait certainement prendre des distances

Elle s en fichait pertinemment….ce qu elle voulait, c était le protéger. Si l irréparable arrivait il aurait des remords jusqu a la fin de sa vie….si la bête prenait possession de lui en sa présence…tous serait fini et il n y aurait plus aucune solution pour réparer le presque crime qu il aurait fait. Ce qu un loup avait derrière la tête, Janessa n en n avait pas la moindre idée, même si elle en était une. Elle ne savait elle-même pas qu elle plan tordu pouvait manigancer son inconscient. C était en fait lui qui lui interdisait de faire quoi que se soit comme mouvement lorsque Remus avait un dédoublement de personnalité….son inconscient été une sorte de complice (putain que c est compliquééééééééé). Et c était lui aussi qui avait eu cet poussé assassine….elle n avait rien fait…c était la bête qui c était emparer d elle. Elle n avait finalement pas que les avantages de la lycanthropie.

Janessa inspira et expira doucement comme pour ce calmer…il fallait qu elle reste sereine et qu elle ne ce mette pas a sangloter comme le cœur le lui en disait. Celui-ci était d ailleurs tiraillé entre deux avis totalement contraire.

Elle déglutie difficilement frappa a la porte en bois de chaîne qui allait la mené a la vérité et peut être au regret d un amour perdu.

Personne ne répondit…

Elle refrappa discrètement pour ne pas réveiller tous le monde mais ce fut le même genre de réponse qu a la premier tentative.

Bien qu hésitante elle se décida a franchir l énorme porte qui grinça a peine lorsqu elle l ouvrit.

La pièce était plongée dans l obscurité, malgré cela, elle pu reconnaître des formes distinctes qui devait sûrement être sont lit et d autres meubles quelconque.

Elle s avança doucement dans la pièce après avoir refermé la porte avec un maximum de discrétion. Remus était la, et elle en était sûr, elle sentait sa présence comme un réconfort. L envie d aller le rejoindre dans son lit s empara d elle mais elle freina cette pulsion.

-Remus appela t elle doucement.

Elle doutait de plus en plus d elle, était ce finalement une bonne idée ??? Elle était une fille maligne, mais la elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup, elle allait en fait ce balancer elle-même. Elle allait signer sa douleur pour le reste de sa vie, Remus allait la rejeté, l éviter, peut être même ne plus lui adresser la parole.

Elle frissonna a cet pensée…vivre sans Remus !! Peut être qu en apparence elle le détestait mais c était grâce a lui qu elle arrivait a tenir le coup.

-Oh non ce dit elle….elle doutait encore.

La partie sauvage et louve, d elle lui ordonnait de partir en courant et de faire comme si de rien n était, et l autre partie beaucoup plus honnête qui représentait sa conscience lui exigeait de rester et de faire face a son destin.

Janessa resta immobile, debout dans la chambre du beau lycanthrope alors qu une dispute faisait rage en elle.

Persuadée qu elle allait faire une grosse bêtise, elle recula doucement vers la porte. Lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée glacée, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle frissonna a ce contacte ; sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait.

-Tu désires quelque chose ! Demanda une voix douce et encore ensommeillée.

Janessa se retourna brusquement, et fit face au visage doux du jeune lycanthrope. Il la regardait avec une pointe d interrogation et beaucoup de douceur.

-Mais comment fait il pour me regarder ainsi après tous le mal que je lui ai fait ?? Se demanda t elle scandalisée de son propre comportement.

_Si tu savais ce que je désire mon mignon petit loup_ chuchota la voix en elle.

Janessa se serait des claques si elle n avait pas parut pouvait elle penser a ce genre de chose alors qu elle était venu pour un but précis.

-Janessa ???Redemanda t il pour m encourager a répondre.

-Je….je… Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais. Elle avait une vu imprenable sur ses yeux dorée c est ce qui la ralentie dans son élan de vérité.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en pensant a tous le mal qu elle allait lui faire.

Elle tourna timidement son visage pour ne plus faire face à ses yeux. Mais son regard traîna sur ses lèvres et comme si elle ne plus refreiner cet envie, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit une douce chaleur au fond de son ventre. Elle posa ses mains froides sur son visage, il frissonna et se laissa reculer jusqu à son lit, ou elle le poussait progressivement.

Lorsque ses jambes heurtèrent le bord de son baldaquin, elle donna un peu plus de pression sur ses fines lèvres, ce qui lui fit perdre équilibre et tomba lentement sur le matelas.

Elle s allongea sur lui, soutenu par ses genoux qui étaient posé de chaque coté de ses hanches pour ne pas totalement l écraser. Elle était penchée sur ses lèvres et continuait de les savourer.

Elle décolla ses lèvres a regret lorsque le souffle lui manqua.

Remus la regarda, pantois.

-Euh…est ce que tu es sur moi et que tu viens de m embrasser…ou c est encore un de ses rêves bizarres ?? Demanda t il d une petite voix

Janessa rougit brutalement mais ne quitta pas ses yeux des siens.

-Non…je …non, ce n en n est pas un….mais attends, tu rêves de moi ? demanda t elle en se redressant brusquement.

Ce fut a son tour de rougir.

Janessa sentit un remord hors du commun lui pressé le cœur.

_Une raison de plus de lui avouer qui tu es vraiment….regarde le, innocent et assoiffé de te connaître vraiment_.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux et empêcha ses yeux de verser des larmes. Elle se laissa tomber sur le coté et s assit a coté de lui.

-J étais venu pour m excuser !murmura t elle en baissant la tête. Je n aurait jamais dû te crier comme ça…mais tu sais avec la journée qu on a passé, ça m a fait un choque et je me suis laissée emportée !

-Ne t excuse pas, c est humain de réagir comme ça, on a tous passer une dure journée et c est moi qui aurait du réfléchir avant de venir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Mais quand comprendra tu que je ne suis pas humaine ce dit elle douloureusement.

-Non je t en pris ne dis pas ça !!Supplia t elle en se penchant sur lui.

-Ne dis pas quoi ??

-Ne t excuse pas…si tu n avais pas été la je ne sais pas ce que j aurais été capable de faire !!

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Janessa cru voir des étincelles de peine briller au fond de ses pupilles.

Il lui attrapa a son tour délicatement le visage a deux mains et déposa un baisé qui débordait de tendresse. Elle frissonna a ce touché. Elle serait bien restée toute la nuit avec lui. Mais c était le trahir, c était être là, sans l être vraiment, car la vérité lui martyrisée la langue, elle ne voulait pas lui cracher maintenant son venin. C était comme, profiter de la situation en sachant très bien qu il la laisserait tomber plus tard, c était cruel de voir cela comme ça, mais c était ainsi. Alors avec le plus grand regret et lui donna un dernier fougueux baisé, se releva et sortit précipitamment sans qu il ne puisse la retenir une seconde de plus.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, qu elle ferma a clé de peur d être encore tentée. Puis elle se rendormit plus malheureuse que jamais.

Pourquoi tous ce qu elle faisait devait la conduire à un choix encore plus difficile, pourquoi ne faisait elle jamais ce qui était bon a faire.

Ecouter son cœur ou sa tête, dur choix….choisir l insensée ou le logique…préférer l amour à la trahison.

Elle lui avait déjà fait bien trop de mal…elle lui dirait tout et cela avant qu il ne s en rende compte.

!- !- !- !- !- !- !

-Hey James fait gaffe !!Cria Sirius en retirant brusquement le beurre qui prenait un grand risque en se postant juste devant James Potter, vu que sa tête tanguée dangereusement vers le pauvre petit beurre.

-Hein ???Quoi, comment ! Répondit en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Remus, Sarah et Sirius le regardèrent amusés.

-On pourrait savoir ce que tu as fait cette nuit pour être aussi fatigu ?? Demanda Sarah en buvant son lait au chocolat.

-M…Moi ?? Demanda t il d un faux air innocent.

-Oui t…t…toi !imita t elle après avoir vu une gorgée du liquide chaud, lui laissant une petite moustache blanche que Sirius regarda avec envie.

-Rien de spécial, j ai juste eu….euh….du mal a dormir !!

-Aaah c est sûrement pour ça que je t ai vu sortir de la chambre de Lily pas loin des 3 heures ! Lâcha Sirius un grand sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

James rougit brusquement et baissa les yeux.

-Quoi…mais…mais pas du tout….je l ai juste surveillé avant qu elle ne s endorme !se rattrapa t il.

-Mouaih !

Il eu un grand silence gênant, que Lily cassa en entrant d un bon pas.

-'Lut tous le monde !dit elle mi fatigué mi joyeuse.

Un sourire se traça sur le visage de James.

-'jour répondirent ils en cœur !

-Janessa n est pas encore là, demanda t elle en fronçant les sourcils ?

-Bah laisse la encore un peu dormir….répondit Sirius obnubilé par la moustache de lait qu avait Sarah sans s en rendre compte.

-C est pas normal…il est midi et elle n est toujours pas descendu !continua Sarah avec un air soucieux.

-J'vais voir lâcha la belle rouquine en se dirigeant vers les escaliers….euh…James, fais attention a ce pauvre petit beurre….il est en train de risquer sa vie l !

Celui-ci rougit doublement et baissa la tête.

Il chuchota quelque chose que seul Remus qui était à coté de lui ne pu entendre… « Elle m a appelé James…pas Potter…James »

Se rendant compte de l inévitable gène qu il y avait encore une fois, Sarah s'ébroua la gorge et regarda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Au fait demanda t elle a celui-ci ! Ou est passé ton cousin ?

A cette demande Sirius sorti de sa transe et regarda Sarah comme s il avait été profondément blessé par ses paroles.

-Il est reparti hier soir !

-Et ça lui arrive souvent de venir te rendre visite a l improviste et de repartir comme si de rien n état ?

-Ben non !en fait il était venu pour me donner l invitation du mariage de ma cousine !

-Et pourquoi pas par hibou ??Demanda Remus.

-Ils l ont déjà envoyé mais c est juste un rappel de la part de mes parents, ils veulent que j y aille pour les représenter étant donné qu ils ne seront pas l !

-Aaaaaah et ch'est pou'h quchand h'on machin ??? !!(aaah et c est pour quand ton machin ?).

James soupira et regarda désespérément en l air !

-Pour se soir ! Gémit il.

-Coooool tu vas y aller ?

- Nan je ne pense pas !

-QUOI ??? Cria Sarah en montant presque sur la table. Mais tu es barjot….et moi qui reverrais d aller a un mariage normal, ou les marier en question sont normaux et la famille aussi !lâcha t elle rêveusement.

-Ouai bon…mais si j y vais c est avec vous t….

James s arrêta brusquement lorsque Lily entra dans la salle l air soucieuse.

-Ca va ?demanda Remus avant que James n ouvre la bouche.

Lily releva sa tête comme si elle sortait d une transe.

-Bah…je…Janessa n est pas l !

-Quoi ???Crièrent ils tous a l unisson.

-Elle n est ni dans son lit, ni dans aucune chambre !!

Il y eu encore un silence de mort avant que Sirius ne détende l atmosphère.

-Bah elle a encore du sortir pour casser la gueule a quelques détraqués qui passaient par l !dit il en riant.

Tous le monde ria de bon cœur, mais Remus avait un point qui lui empêchait d être totalement rassuré….était ce a cause de ce qui c était passé hier ??? Remus savait qu elle lui cachait encore beaucoup de chose et qu il lui faudrait du temps pour qu elle les avoues….il ne voulait pas la pousser, il voulait surtout qu elle vienne d elle-même, même si hier il avait fait l erreur de la couper dans son élan, car il avait su dés son entré dans sa chambre qu elle avait un but bien précis.

-Elle ne va sûrement pas tarder a venir …une petite balade de temps en temps ça ne fait du mal a personne…continua Sirius.

Une heure passa, ou ils décidèrent finalement d aller tous au mariage de cette fameuse cousine.

Le temps s écoula et l impatience et l inquiétude de Remus monta au fur et a mesure. Il savait très bien que Janessa n était pas partie pour écraser quelque malotru, elle n était pas du genre a jouer les héroïne.

Ils décidèrent au bout d un moment de quitter le manoir des Potter, d un coté pour se mettre a la recherche de Janessa, dont l absence commençait a inquiéter sérieusement les jeunes invités et d un autre coté faire quelque petit achat. Mais chacun de nous sais qu en temps qu être humain, il est impossible de faire parfaitement deux chose a la fois….et l inquiétude battait tous les records.

Ils rentrèrent finalement au manoir, penaud, lorsque la nuit tomba….et toujours aucune Janessa Asria a l horizon.

Remus fut le dernier a entrée….et a peine eu t il franchit la porte qu un sourire illumina son visage.

Elle était là…il pouvait sentir sa présence qu il avait une facilité étonnante a localiser.

En effet une silhouette se tenait en haut des escaliers les points sur les hanches.

-Ben alors qu est ce que vous foutiez ???Ca fait des heures que je vous attends !

-K !!Crièrent Sarah et Lily en cœur…Tu te moques de nous ou quoi ?!Continua Lily en grimpant les escaliers quatre a quatre.Ca fait des heures qu ont te cherche et madame est tranquillement ici en serviette de bain (j ai oublié de préciser qu elle vient de sortir de sa douche) Cria t elle en devenant de plus en plus rouge et l attrapant par une oreille.

-Aie…Aie…non…Aie, pas l oreille…Aie…j'le referais plus Lily…Aie...

Lily lâcha finalement prise sous les supplications de sa camarade, puis tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Bon alors ou que tu étais passez ? demanda Sirius en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

-Je suis juste partie faire une petite balade a cheval !!Répondit elle timidement.

Tous le monde fut soulagé de la revoir, car chacun était un peu culpabilisé de la dispute qu il y avait eu hier soir…la façon dont elle c était emporté et dont elle avait avouer une vérité plus ou moins choquante.

Janessa parcourut chaque visage soulagé des yeux et sont regard s arrêta sur celui de Remus qui la regardait avec, une fois de plus ce sourire amusé, qui se transforma en un pincement de lèvres.

-Vous pensiez quand même pas que j avais fait une fugue ??

-Hein ???Quoi ???ooooh noooooooon !!Mentirent ils en regardant ailleurs.

-Bouah.. En tous cas excusez moi pour hier…je me suis emportée, j aurais pas dû, j étais fatigué…et lassée…pis ce matin c était juste pour prendre un peu l air…en général je ne fugue que lorsqu il y a une autorité au alentour !!

Un silence timide passa, ou finalement tout le monde poussa un soupire de soulagement.

Remus continua de la regarder…il la soupçonnait d'avoir essayé de fuguer pour ne plus avoir a causer de la peine autour d elle. Mais elle était bien devant lui.

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

-Au fait James, ton mariage c est a qu elle heure ?

-Ton mariage ??Coupa Janessa en descendant précipitamment les escaliers. Tu veux dire, que vous vous êtes enfin décidé à vous marier ??

Une vague de joie éclaira son visage au moment où elle se jetait dans les bras du pauvre Gryffondor.

-Mazal tov (ça veut dire félicitation dans sa langue) dit elle en resserrant encore plus son étreinte…et quand est ce que tu lui as fait ta demande ??

-Quoi ??

-Bah oui quand est ce que tu as demandé a Lily de t épouser ??

James devint plus rouge que jamais et ouvrit grand les yeux. Remus remarqua aussi que Lily avait écarquillé les yeux et avait prit la même teinte que ses cheveux.

-Qu est ce qu il y a ?demanda t elle en percevant la gène qui c était imposée. J ai dit une connerie ?

Sarah, Sirius et Remus rigolaient sans retenue…

-Tu…tu te maries avec quelqu'un d autre ?rugit elle en secouant légèrement James. Mais….mais...tu m avais dit que….

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase que James posa brusquement sa main sur sa bouche.

Il fit non de la tête en se mordant les lèvres…il se tourna vers Lily et fit un sourire innocent…Celle-ci était avaient encore la bouche entre ouverte.

-Janessa ! Chuchota t il en gardant malgré tout sa main pour qu elle n ajoute aucun mot. Je ne compte me marier avec Personne…c est juste le mariage de ma cousine auquel nous sommes tous invité.

La jeune israélienne ouvrit grand les yeux, pleins de confusions.

Sirius et Sarah continuaient de rire, tandis que Remus essayait de maintenir son fou rire a la moyenne.

-Attend 5 secondes !! Se rattrapa t elle en fronçant les sourcils le plus sérieusement du monde. Vous allez me laisser toute seule ici ??

-Euh non…tu viens avec nous !

-Quoi !!cria t elle…Nah mais tu rêves…j aime pas les fêtes moi !

-On ne te demande pas ton avis ! Lâcha Sarah -encore secouée de petites larmes de rire- en lui attrapant le bras avant qu elle ne prenne une seconde fois la fuite. Lily...j ai besoin d aide !

Lily secoua la tête pour ré atterrir sur terre après ce qu elle avait entendu. Elle se précipita vers l autre bras libre de Janessa qui battait frénétiquement l air pour se libérer de l emprise « Sarah ». Elles l entraînèrent en la tirant en haut des escaliers.

-On va se préparer ! Lâcha Sarah en lutant pour ne pas s écraser contre le mur vu la force qu utilisait Janessa pour se débattre.

-Lâchez moi criait la jeune femme….je ne veux pas….

Remus ricana et monta à la suite.

Il longea le couloir, réfléchissant a ce qu airait pu être l état de conscience de Janessa lorsqu elle avait fugué. Il sursauta lorsqu il cru reconnaître la démarche délicate d un troupeau de buffle qui courraient le long du couloir.

Il se retourna et vit les trois jeunes filles courir dans sa direction. Janessa était en tête poursuivit par Sarah et Lily qui avaient chacun un ustensile de fille dans la main.

-Naaaaaan laissez moi tranquille….criait t elle.

Sarah qui commençait a rattraper sa victime eu la bonne idée de donner une pousser initial et de se jeter sur elle.

Janessa trébucha et glissa sur le parquet jusqu aux pieds du jeune homme.

-Jt'en pris !supplia t elle en le regardant les yeux plein de détresse. Aide moi !

Celui-ci leva un sourcil et lui tendit sa main qu elle attrapa rapidement…mais Sarah lui attrapa le pied et elle s étala lourdement au sol sur le ventre, elle la tira dans le sens contraire qu elle avait déjà parcouru en courant.

-Aaaaaaargh Remus….aide, moi…elles veulent me transformer en poupée Barbie !!Cria t elle en faisant grincer ses ongles conte le parquet en bois.

Remus ne comprit pas vraiment le mot qu elle avait employée, mais la phrase au complet était très compréhensible.

Sarah et Lily continuèrent de la tirer jusqu a qu elle lui soit hors de vue.

Il soupira et fit un sourire avant d entrer dans sa chambre.

S il avait mieux regarder le sol, il aurait aperçut les marques qu elle avait laissé sur le sol.

VOILA je sais c est court, mais contentez vous de ça jusqu a l année prochaine….oui…je sais j ai honte…je sais ça aussi…mais y faut que je parle d un truc très important

Voila, en fait (je sais que je raconte ma vie la, mais c est important pour ma fic) je change d école et comme elle se trouve a paris et que moi j habite presque dans la cambrousse et bien j aurais très très très peu de temps pour écrire quoi que se soit vu aussi que le niveau de mon école était un peu naze alors je vais devoir bossé a fond même si j avais un bon niveau dans mon ancienne école…enfin bref tous cela pour vous dire que je ne pourrais pas continuer ma fic (enfin ne vous en fait pas, j ai plein d idée mais il faut juste les écrire et ça….ça m et du temps)enfin si je vais la continuer, mais je pense pas que je toucherais a un ordinateur durant toute cette année (enfin si quand même un ti peu…j essayerais de marchander avec mon emploie du temps) et puis cette années j ai le bac, sans parler de la difficulté du niveau de ma nouvelle école et du trajet que je vais devoir effectuer tous les jours…

J ai honte de le dire, j avais eu tellement de projet pour mes deux fics mais bon, je vais devoir attendre les vacance de décembre ou encore mes fêtes.

Mais je ferez ce que je pourrais….dés que j ai le temps et ben je vous écrit la suite….surtout que y a Janessa qui meurt a la fin...

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan je déconne (aie aie nan…ne me frappez pas aie aie).

Aujourdhui c est mon dernier jour de liberté donc j en profite pour vous écrire mon dernier chapitre avant je ne sais pas combien de temps.

Comme je sais que vous allez me tuer je vais vous donner quelques informations sur la suite.

Pour la suite, il va y avoir le mariage ou Janessa va encore essayer de lui dire ce qu elle est…Bon bref après encore des petit détaille dramatique, il va lui arriver quelque chose dont elle devra échapper et tous cela a un rapport avec Lucas.

Valaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bonne année et souhaitez moi bonne chance pour moi…bisooooooooooooooo

Des review des review, j en veux plein vu que c est moins dernier chapitre avant je ne sais pas quand….mmmmh j en veux en moyenne 30


	12. Le temps d une soiréepartie 1

Vous devinerez jamais, mais si vous avez le chapitre plus tôt c'est parce que je me suis fait virer (pas fière espèce de mauvaise élève)... chuis arrivée un peu trop tard en cours et ils m'ont pas accepté... je sue à l'idée de tout ce que je vais devoir rattraper hurrrrk... Reeeemuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus j'ai besoin d'un câlin.....

Remus : J'arrive Sarounette !

Moa : Oooooh mon Remusnounouet... que tu es grand et musclé... (putain il a des yeux de ouf...).

Remus : Pour toi je ferais tout mon amour (héhé t as entendu Titou...t'as vu comment il m'a appelé... c'est moi et pas toi euuuuuu nananéreuuuu)

Moa : ...Même mes devoirs ?

Remus : Kof Kof..

Moa : Bah keki t'arrive ??? Tu m aides en maths hein ???? Je dois rattraper trois heures de math et deux heures de bio sans parler des exo de physique qui... maaaaaaaaaais où tu vas ????

Remus : Euh....j ai une pleine lune qui m'attend !! (Lâcheur pffffffffffffff)

Stam un petit délire j adore faire ça... surtout quand je suis en classe....

**Le temps d une soirée...**

Remus se regarda rapidement pour voir de quoi il avait l'air vêtu d'une chemise blanche quelque peu transparente et d'un pantalon noir. Il avait essayé de se coiffer mais cela sans résultats convaincants puisque des mèches s'échappaient un peu dans tous les sens. Il eu la vague compréhension de ce que pouvait ressentir James face à sa tignasse qui ne se laissait coiffer que par de grandes occasions.

Il rajustait sa chemise lorsque Sirius entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

-Tu descends ?? Heeey mais dis moi... tu t'es fait beau pour moi ou pour une minette quelconque ??

-J arrive ! répondit il sans prendre compte de la remarque déplacée de son ami. Tu ne changeras jamais ! Lui dit il en passant par la porte.

-Mais pourquoi changerais-je ??? Y a pas de raison !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et descendit les escaliers avec Sirius à ses talons.

-Ah vous voilà ! Lâcha James en levant les mains au ciel comme pour remercier le seigneur.

-Où sont les filles ?? Demanda le jeune lycanthrope en observant les escaliers qu il venait de descendre.

Il fut prêt à répondre lorsqu'il se fit interrompre par les rires clairs de deux jeunes filles.

James avait les yeux rivés vers le haut des escaliers, s'il avait pu baver à ce moment là, sa chemise noire en aurait payé le prix.

Lily et Sarah bavardaient tranquillement en descendant les marches. Elles ne s'étaient pas rendues compte qu elles avaient grandement attiré l attention de deux des maraudeurs. Remus comprenait en un certain sens la réaction de James et de Sirius (j ai oublié de dire que Sirius regardait les escaliers avec un sourire rêveur).

Dans tous les cas, ce genre de tenue et de présentation ne pouvait que faire rêver la gente masculine. Remus devait même avouer qu il les trouvait charmantes, mais même sans ce genre d accoutrement il les trouvait charmantes.

_A force de vous dire qu ils les trouvaient charmantes je vais bien finir par vous détailler leurs vêtements non d'un canard._

Lily portait une longue robe vert clair soutenue par de fines bretelles argentées et cintrée au niveau de la poitrine puis bien relâchée pour le reste. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par une queue de cheval haute ornée d un Lys argenté. Elle souriait à tout va aux plaisanteries de Sarah. Sa camarade quant à elle portait une longue robe noire simple en bustier, découpée par une fente montante jusqu'à la demi cuisse. Ses longs cheveux châtains, raides lui tombaient sur les épaules en se prolongeant jusqu aux fesses (Whaaaaa je veux les mêmes). La couleur de ses yeux étaient obscurcies par du crayon noir qu elle avait soigneusement et discrètement appliqué autour de ses yeux en amandes.

Lily n avait apparemment pas touché au maquillage et était restée vierge du visage (mais c'est quoi cette expression de merde).

Lorsqu'elles eurent atteint le niveau des maraudeurs elles les regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, vu le silence inquiétant qui régnait. Remus leur fit un grand sourire avant de venir leur faire un baisemain.

-Hu Hu ! ricana Sarah avec une exagération calculée. Quel gentleman... Pas comme certains...

-Faites attention, vous allez gober les mouches ! Ironisa Remus en lançant des regards amusés à ses amis.

Sirius et James lui rendirent un regard mauvais qui voulait dire en quelque sorte « Toi, tu vas voir tout à l heure ». Il fit un sourire satisfait, heureux qu ils puissent enfin être en service.

-Où est Janessa ?? Demanda Sirius en reprenant ses esprits.

Les regards des deux jeunes filles s assombrirent brusquement.

-Elle nous a échappé...

-Pardon... Coupa James en clignant des yeux comme s il avait mal entendu.

-Elle s'est dégonflée et s'est enfermée dans sa chambre... Répondit à voix haute Lily.

James ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle parlait aussi fort.

-Ouais continua Sarah sur le même ton que son amie... C'est une vrai lâche celle là, même pas les couilles d aller à un simple mariage... Enfin je la comprend elle a jamais vraiment était courageuse notre Janess' ! Finit elle par dire presque en hurlant en direction des escaliers

-Tu... Tu n es pas obligée de parler aussi fort... tu sais on t'entend très bien d ici... ricana James.

La rouquine le fusilla du regard alors que Sarah se tapait le front avec la paume de sa main.

-On se demande c'est qui les lâches à ce moment là ! Grogna une voix de jeune femme en haut des escaliers.

Les cinq jeunes gens levèrent en même temps la tête vers la base de la voix.

Remus qui avait les yeux baissés a ce moment là, releva doucement son regard doré ; passant d abord par de longues jambes élancées, suivies de hanches délicates couvertes par un fin tissu blanc qui lui arrivait jusqu'au dessus des genoux en plusieurs épis. Il releva progressivement les yeux jusqu à s'arrêter sur son regard d'un vert profond. Elle avait l'air d'une fleur délicate avec cette robe blanche, légère, qui se continuait jusqu'à son cou sans pourtant avoir de manches. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient lâchés. Une rose blanche retenait une mèche brune. Elle était magnifique ainsi. Remus se dit qu il avait bien fait de la laisser se faire emmener par ses amies en salle de torture (ça dépend pour qui (T-T)).

Elle avait l air visiblement énervée vu ses sourcils froncés et son air grognon. Elle dévisageait avec haine Sarah et Lily qui continuaient de lui faire un sourire conquérant.

-Franchement s attaquer à deux contre une... c est pas lâche ça ?? Demanda t elle aux garçons.

-C est pas nous qui allons te défendre vu le résultat que ça donne !! Dit Sirius en l attrapant par la taille.

-KKKKÔÔÔÂÂÂ ???? Lâche moi sale traître... !! Gémit elle en se débattant pour que Sirius la repose à terre.

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et la posa sur son épaule.

-Nah... je sais que si je te lâche tu vas partir en courant comme tu le fais si bien !!

-Maieuuuuuuuuuuh... Black lâche moi avant que je ne me venge sur... sur... sur ta petite copine !!! Cria t elle en tapant du poing contre le dos du grand brun (bah oui, il la porte sur une de ses épaule comme un sac de patate).

Sirius éclata de rire et ne prit pas compte des plaintes de son amie.

-Raté... je n ai pas de petite copine en ce moment ricana t il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

-Ah ouaih.... ?? Faut pas être voyante pour comprendre que toi, petit sauveur t as des vues sur la victime !!

-Quoi mais de quoi tu par... Il s arrêta soudainement lorsqu il croisa le regard de Sarah qui s'était brutalement mise a rougir.

Il n avait apparemment pas remarqué qu il s agissait d elle... c était donc la raison pour laquelle il n avait pas répondu au quart de tour.

Il fronça les sourcils et resta indifférent à ses paroles. Celle ci profita, malgré le détachement de Sirius (en fait il fait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître coincé), de ce moment de concentration pour se dégager de son étreinte et pour remonter en douce. Remus fit un sourire diverti face a la situation plutôt comique... après James, Sirius ! Et elle arrivait une fois de plus à filer à l'anglaise.

Peut être que la jeune fille qui était descendue des escaliers tel un ange quelques minutes plus tard, était belle et délicate (enfin... Quand ça l arrange)... ce n est pas ce qui l'empêcha de l'attraper par la ceinture en tissu blanc qui entourait sa taille pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite.

Personne ne s'était évidement rendu compte de ses intentions vu la gênante tension qui régnée.

-Allez c'est partit !! Coupa Remus en sortant chacun de ses pensées... c est pas le moment de rêvasser on est déjà assez en retard comme ça !

Le jeune homme passa le premier avec Janessa sur son épaule (décidément c est une habitude chez eux) qui se débattait telle une furie.

Il fut rejoint par les 4 autres.

-Mais il est ouf ce mec... pourquoi tu rentres dans la cheminée ??? Mais t es un malade qu est ce qu il te prend !grogna Janessa en s agitant furieusement.

Il ne répondit rien et prit une poigné de poudre de cheminette dans le petit sachet que lui tendait James.

-Mais...mais...mais qu est ce qu il vous prend tous...

-_Le grand jour_ ! Articula clairement Remus en jetant la poudre verdâtre à ses pieds.

Comme à chaque fois qu il utilisait ce moyen de transport, les couleurs se mélangèrent et sentit encore cette étrange sensation qu un crochet l attrapait par le nombril. Il fit, cette fois ci, face à autre chose qui n était pas habituel. Janessa s'était accroché à lui, les bras autour de son cou en poussant de petits cris de stupeur. Elle avait les yeux plissés et ses mains agrippaient fermement sa chemise.

Remus regretta le moment où leur voyage prit fin. Le seul problème avec la poudre de cheminette, était qu on arrivait, à la destination désirée, dans un état lamentable et souvent dans de drôles de positions. Il avait, cette fois ci, atterrit plus ou moins correctement... à part si l on devait prendre compte de la jolie jeune fille étalée sur lui.

Elle ouvrit d abord un œil pour être sûr que les secousses étaient belles et bien finies, puis l autre et enfin desserra la prise autour de son cou. Elle tourna son visage vers le sien et le cogna malencontreusement.

-Aïe !! Crièrent t ils en se frottant le front.

Janessa rencontra son regard... elle lâcha doucement sa chemise comme si elle voulait réparer l erreur qu elle pensait avoir commise, puis retira ses bras d autour de son cou.

Elle se releva avec de petites marques rouges sur les joues, s épousseta et tendit une main amicale au jeune lycanthrope qui était encore à terre. Il l attrapa, mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu il y eu un « POP » sonore, suivit de Janessa qui fit une rechute sur le pauvre homme à terre accompagnée de James.

Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'ils retombèrent lourdement sur lui.

-'Tain !grogna Janessa en essayant de se relever.

-Ch'uis d accord avec toi pour une fois ! Lâcha Remus d une voix étouffée... Magne toi Cornedrue avant que les autres n'arri...

POP

-Waaïïeeee... mais qu'st ce que vous foutez là !! Gémit Lily écroulée sur James, écroulé sur Janessa, écroulée sur Remus qui devait supporter le poids de tous. Avec un peu de bon sens on se pousse lorsqu'on sait qu il y en a d'autre à la suite !! Jura Lily en se relevant.

POP

-Et merde !!

-Whaaaa j étouffe !

-Putain de merde de 'biiiiiiiiip' !

-Janes !!Ça ne va pas de parler comme ç...

POP

-C'st quoi ce nouveau jeu ??? C est pas juste pourquoi je ne joues pas moi hein ??? Hein ???

- Non... Sirius... ne fais pas ça !!!

-Fooo efffe foooouuuujeffouuufffeee (Traduction littérale : Poussez vous j'étouffe).

- C'est pas pour dire mais je commence à manquer d air et je pense que le mec en dessous de moi aussi !! Finit par dire Janessa le plus calmement du monde.

Elle donna un coup sec sur le coté, ce qui fit basculer tout le monde.

-Ah c'est malin...

Elle se releva au risque de voir un Remus totalement écrasé par tous ce poids.

-Tu devrais faire un peu de muscu' au cas ou ça se reproduirait ! Dit elle en lui tendant une seconde fois la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Baaaah c'est toujours marrant de se faire écraser par ses propres amis !!!

-Bien sur, si on le joue à la Sado maso...

Elle fut interrompue par les pas précipités de quelqu'un dans le hall. Une jeune fille âgée d'à peu près 16 ans apparut à l'entrée, essoufflée. Elle était plutôt petite, son visage était rond et enfantin. Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène et le teint blanc.

Elle fit un grand sourire avant de se jeter sur James qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever.

-Cousiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !!Cria t elle en serrant le dit cousin contre elle, qui était une fois de plus plaqué au sol.

-Holly !!Dit il avec un petit sourire.

Il y eu un grand silence durant lequel le reste du groupe regardaient la jeune fille ronronner contre leur ami.

-Peut être que serait mieux si je n était pas allongé à terre !! Suggéra t il sans faire d allusion.

La fille ricana et se releva. On pouvait largement reconnaître la ressemblance qu il y avait entre eux. Même couleur de cheveux, même couleur de yeux, même air de famille.

-Vous serriez pas cousin cousine par simple hasard ?! Lâcha Janessa mine de rien en les montrant tous les deux du doigt.

-On se ressemble à ce point ?demanda James

-Hum Hum... James tu nous présentes ??? Demanda Sarah en faisant des ronds avec ses doigts.

-Bon bah...Je vous présente Holly ma cousine...

-KÔÔÔA... ? C est elle qui va se marier !! Coupa Lily en roulant des yeux.

Sirius baissa la tête désespéré comme s il abandonnait la tentative d explication avant même d avoir commencé.

-Nan... c'est sa sœur... expliqua James en fronçant les sourcils... et puis tu sais je n'aie pas qu une cousine !!

Lily rougit de sa remarque et se fit toute petite.

-Ah oui... ! Continua t il après que sa jeune cousine ne lui est tiré la chemise afin qu il continue les présentations. Voilà, Sarah Stones, Janessa Asria et Lily Evans...

Au prénom de la dernière personne elle fit un sourire narquois à son cousin qui la fusilla du regard, la mettant en garde.

-Et sinon les autres, sont des habitué tu les connais déjà... Sirius et Remus !!

-R...Remus ??? Bégaya t elle en pâlissant déjà plus que ce qu'elle était. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et ses yeux se mirent à briller avant que son teint pâle ne prenne une étrange couleur rouge. Elle lui fit un sourire incertain puis passa à Janessa qui se tenait près de lui, sa main encore dans la sienne (parce qu elle l'a aidé à se relever et bon... elle n'a pas encore retiré sa main de la sienne) et la fusilla du regard.

-On est en retard ??Demanda James qui ne s était rendu compte de rien.

Il fallu du temps a Holly pour répondre en fait c était surtout le temps qu elle détache ses yeux de la main de Remus.

-Euh... N... Non... ça a commencé il y à tout juste une heure !!

Ils entrèrent au final tous ensemble dans la salle de fête ou un assourdissante musique résonnait. La salle était grande, composée de deux étages afin de laisser la place pour danser. Chaque tables étaient magnifiquement décorée de fleurs blanches et de paillettes bleu turquoise. Tout était parfait.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Remus n avait pas était invité à un mariage et autre fête du même genre. Il s installèrent tous à la même table ou Key et une autre jeune fille discutait avec entrain. Celui ci s'interrompit pour leur dire bonjour puis reprit sa discussion.

Au centre de la salle dansait une petite foule devant l orchestre qui, quant à eux, se déchaînaient sur leurs batteries et autre guitares. Remus reconnaissait peu à peu la famille de James qu il rencontrait au fur et à mesure. James se leva comme hypnotisé par quelque chose... ou par quelqu'un. Il ne répondit pas au « qu est ce que t'as ? » de Sirius. Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas l objectif qu ils s'étaient fixés.

James s arrêta devant une femme... une femme magnifique. Elle n était pas très grande, et cela faisait partie de son charme. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu clair, brillants comme des topazes. Lorsqu elle aperçut James elle fit un sourire jusqu aux oreilles et l étreignit sans retenue. Ce fut lorsque le lycanthrope détailla sa taille fine qu il comprit de qui il s agissait. Elle portait une longue robe blanche en bordure de dentelle. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle était la mariée. On pouvait facilement distinguer une fois de plus l air de famille qu il y avait entre eux. James discuta quelques minutes avec elle avant de désigner sa table du doigt. Remus devina qu il devait sûrement lui parler d'eux.

Puis il revint toujours accompagné de son ami le sourire.

-Whaaaa.... je comprends pas pourquoi tu me l as pas présenté avant... t'es un salaud quand tu veux toi !! Pleurnicha Sirius en faisait signe d être sur le bord de la dépression.

-Tu rêves... Tel que je te connais... j aurais fais tout mon possible pour la garder hors de ton esprit malsain !!

-Quoi ??? Beuuuuuu...

-Pis tu es trop petit pour elle... et PAS ASSEZ MATURE !

-Hein ??? Comment ??? Qu est ce tu dis ??? Demanda t il en coinçant la tête de son ami sous son bras.

-Aïe... aïe... j ai... dis. . Pas assez matuuuuuuure !!

Sirius resserra sa prise avec un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

-Aïe...mais lâche... tu... aïe...

-Dis « pardon maître vénéré... je ne te manquerais plus jamais de respect » !

-Crève chien galeux ! Dit il d une voix étouffée.

-Plait il ???

shcrouik (bruit que fait son cou)

-Pa... r... d... on !! Grogna t il en commençant légèrement a devenir bleu.

-Hein ??? 'scuse... mais j ai pas entendu ce que tu m as dit ??

Janessa secoua la tête exaspérée. Elle était assise entre Sirius et Key. Elle prit apparemment pitié de James le martyre puisque...

Paaf !!

-WHOOHAAÏÏÏÏ !!! Mais t'es folle !! Cria Sirius en se frottant vigoureusement le nez après qu'elle le lui est attribuée son coude en pleine face.

-Ooops... j ai glissé, dit elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en levant les yeux en l air, le visage innocent.

-WHAAAAÏÏ MON PIED !!!! Vous avez pas le droit d être à deux contre moi...

James ricana dans son coin. Il avait repris une couleur qui restait dans les normes et sifflait tout aussi innocemment que Janessa après avoir laisser son pied s'écraser contre celui de son ami.

L'atmosphère qui était un peu tendu depuis la venu de Holly s'apaisa sous les blagues débiles des 6 adolescents.

Key avait délaissé la jeune fille avec qui il parlait pour entamer une série d'histoires plus idiotes les une que les autres.

-Alors ma belle... t'as toujours les nerfs contre moi ? Demanda t il en passant un bras sur les épaules de l'israélienne.

Celle ci la regarda avec un air de dégoût et retira doucement son bras qu il avait mal fait de poser là.

-Et d'un... t'enlève tes sales pattes dégueulasses de là... et de deux, essaye seulement de m appeler encore comme ça et je te...

-Qu'est ce qu ils sont mignons ?? Couina Lily, la tête appuyée sur ses mains.

-Ouais... chuis sûr que se sera le parfait couple... Key... tu feras juste de ne pas laisser ta femme avec un objet dangereux... un couteau ou même un rouleau a pâtisserie... en fait ce serait plus dangereux pour toi que pour elle !! Continua Remus un grand sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Sarah, James, Sirius et Holly éclatèrent de rire. Key lâcha un sourire, à moitié amusé à moitié soupçonneux et Lily continuait de rêvasser. Janessa lui lança un regard meurtrier qui voulait plus dire « plutôt crever que de me marier avec un gars comme lui » que « j'en ai rêvée toute ma vie ».

-Euh... Janess'... je plaisantais... tu sais... tu peux reposer le couteau maintenant... Janessa... Janessa !!!! Cria Remus en regardant Janessa presque étalée sur la table pour l atteindre. Elle avait commencé à marcher à quatre pattes sur la table ronde comme un félin, le couteau entre les dents. Il n avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était dans une position très sexy.

Mais celle-ci s'arrêta soudainement (au grand regret de mon beau Remus) lorsqu elle entendit les soupirs de Lily. Elle tourna la tête vers elle, manquant au passage de tomber, la rouquine avait l air totalement dans les vapes.

-Sont tellement mignons !! Continua t elle.

-Tu veux ma mort ou quoi Lily ?? S'inquiéta Remus.

-Tu sais... je pense qu'elle parle d eux ! Coupa Sarah en pointant un couple, seul sur la piste qui dansait un slow. Il s agissait des mariés en question.

Lily avait l air en plein dans son fantasme de jeune fille romantique.

-C est vrai qu ils sont mignons comme ça ! Ajouta Janessa après avoir repris une position normale sur sa chaise.

-Ca donne envie de se marier ! Termina Sarah un petit sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres.

Les 4 garçons les regardèrent inquiet.

- A nononononononon... mais ce n'est pas fini oui...

-Regarde comment il est tendre avec elle... coupa Holly sans se rendre compte de l interruption de Sirius.

(Soupirs Rêveurs.)

-Comment est ce qu ils se sont rencontrés ??

-Bah... elle travaille dans un resto et lui, il est du ministère... à ce qu il paraît il venait manger tous les jours là-bas rien que pour la voir !!

(Autres soupirs rêveurs)

-C'est trop mignooooon !!

-Pis un jour... elle est pas venue... et il est partit la chercher chez elle pour lui demander de ses nouvelles

-Ooooooooh !

-Comment ils se sont rencontré tes parents à toi Holly ??

-Bah, c est un peu banal... mon père travaillait avec elle... et au bout d un moment ils sont sortis ensemble... et toi Lily ?

-Mes parents sont moldus et donc au cour d'un mariage ils ont fait connaissance... et me voilà..

-Sarah ???

Le regard de celui ci s'obscurcit, ces pupilles se dilatèrent au point de ne plus voir sa couleur originelle. Remus remarqua que l'endroit de nappe qu'elle occupait se plissa au fur et à mesure....

-On s'en fout !

-D'a... D'accord !! Bégaya t elle en se demandant si elle devait persister ou lâcher l'affaire.

Il y eu un grand silence ponctué par le rythme de la musique. Holly n avait vraiment pas l air de vouloir demander l avis à Janessa. Lily qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien (comme d'hab) lui posa la question sans aucune gêne.

Celle ci adressa un petit sourire pensif, avant d'hausser les sourcils comme si elle revenait brutalement à la réalité.

-Et bien en fait... c'est une histoire très bizarre....

-T en fais pas on est habitués.... coupa Sirius qui était malgré tout très attentif.

-Vala....j e sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais mon père a fait l armée avant de devenir général... bref, il n est pas un sorcier !

-Ton... ton père est général ? Demanda James abasourdi...

-Vi ! répondit elle la tête timidement baissée. Mais bon, c'est qu un détail de l histoire... le truc c'est que ma mère est une pure israélienne et elle a donc fait elle aussi l'armée juste après Poudlard et s'est retrouvée agrée dans les tireurs d élites... Ils pouvaient pas se voir en peinture... elle était la seule fille dans ce domaine et lui c'était son capitaine... y a eu les sales coups dans le dos, les supplices et toute ces détails. Au bout du compte ils ont parcouru tout le désert ensemble à cheval pour transmettre un message ! Et pis... ME VALAAAA.

Lily, Sarah et Holly (et oui même si elle l'a cassée) La regardait les yeux en cœurs, brillants et les joues rouges.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es comme ça ! Cassa Key en faisant mine de réfléchir en se tenant le menton.

-Ta gueule ! dit elle en lui fourrant un petit pain dans la bouche. Et étouffe toi avec ça !

Au bout encore d un petit moment de rigolade, une partie des huit jeunes gens s éparpilla sur la piste de danse. A table il ne restait plus que, Sirius qui regardait amèrement Sarah danser avec un gars blond, James et Lily qui discutaient vivement de la nécessité d un mariage dans la vie d un couple, et Janessa et Remus.

Celui ci jetait de petits coups d'œil à la fleur exotique en face de lui qui était écroulée sur sa chaise, la tête en arrière, à boire son deuxième verre de vin blanc.

-Janessa !

-Mmmh ?

-Tu danses ?

-Pourquoi je danserais avec toi ?

(Air buté)

-Je te le demande avant que tu ne finisses la bouteille et que tu me le demandes à ta façon !

(Sourire goguenard.... S'était préparée à ce genre de réponse hé hé).

-Oh oui, Oh oui....une danse oriental !! Cria Sirius en tapant des mains comme un enfant

-euh non Sirius, sur de la salsa on danse de la Salsa pas de l'orientale...

(Regard meurtrier).

-Je plaisante !

-Je sais !

-Alors... ? tu as peur ?

-Nan... pourquoi j aurais peur d une danse ?

-Peut être parce que tu ne sais pas danser...

(Double regard meurtrier).

-C est ce qu on va voir !! Grogna t elle en le tirant vers la piste.

Remus fit un sourire et se laissa tirer vers le centre de la piste sous les sifflements encourageants de Sirius. Elle jeta un regard exaspéré vers le beau brun qui continuait à crier qu il voulait une danse oriental. Remus se redressa et glissa ses mains dans les siennes. Elle parut au début choquée et reprit par la suite ses yeux de démon qui recherchaient absolument le challenge. Il ne la ménagea pas et l'approcha brusquement contre lui.

-Tu me montres ce que tu sais faire ? Demanda t il en resserrant doucement sa main autour de sa taille.

-Et comment... je vais tellement te ridiculiser que tu n'oseras plus jamais poser un pied sur une piste de danse !!

-Mmmh... je serais ravi de voir ça !

A peine eu t il finit sa phrase que Janessa attrapa le rythme latino... et l entraîna dans une danse effrénée. Il ne fut pas le moins du monde choqué de la vigueur et de la sensualité qu elle avait lorsqu elle dansait ainsi contre lui. Depuis déjà un bon moment il s'était rendu compte qu elle n était pas comme les autre et qu elle faisait tout ce qu elle disait sans remords et retenues. Cette fille était capable de tout... et là, une fois de plus elle le lui prouvait. Ils enchaînèrent des parades de salsas plus charnelles les unes que les autres (Mais siiii vous devez savoir comment ça fait quand on danse la salsa... c est super chaud et c'est bôôôô).

La mélodie rythmée se perdit doucement jusqu'à n'être qu un simple son de fond. Elle avait le bassin collé au sien et remontait doucement son dos courbé en arrière, en glissant lentement d une hanche à l autre.

La main du jeune homme était toujours fermement pressée contre son dos nu l obligeant ainsi à coller tout le haut de son corps au sien. Ils étaient chacun d eux très essoufflés et ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Remus savourait ce moment de calme et d'échange visuel.

-Whaaa... y... a... des fois où tu m épates ! dit elle le souffle saccadé.

Il lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa emporter par la douce mélodie qui résonnait par la suite dans toute la salle. D'autres couples dansaient sur la piste. Parmi eux Remus put reconnaître Sirius et Sarah qui se tenaient collés l un l autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Non loin d eux encore, dansaient Lily et Key. Il sourit à l idée de la tête que James devait faire.

Jamais encore il ne s'était sentit aussi bien... elle était collée à lui et avait la tête posée contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration haletante. Il avait l impression qu elle était comme une petite fille recroquevillée qui cherchait le réconfort. Quant à lui, la douleur qui lui martyrisait le cœur depuis qu il était devenu ce qu il était maintenant s'envolait momentanément. Depuis des années... et voila qu'il se sentait bien, qu il se sentait léger. Tous ses problèmes n étaient que de simples détails. Il sourit tendrement, pressa légèrement ses mains autour de sa taille, la faisant frissonner au passage et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Un détail attira pourtant son attention, Holly dansait prés d'eux et bien qu elle soit en parfaite compagnie, son regard se perdait vers lui. Remus ne prit pas vraiment compte de cette appel visuel... plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui à part ce slow.

-Tu es incroyable ! Murmura t il lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

-Hein... Comment ça.... qu est ce que j ai encore bien pu faire ?

-Tout justement.... Il n'existe pas un truc que tu ne saches pas faire ??

Janessa le regarda droit dans les yeux et émit un petit ricanement moqueur.

-C est a moi Janessa Asria la fille ayant le plus de défauts au monde que tu demandes ça ??

-Nan en fait je le demande au mec barbu –le père noël ??- au fond de la salle qui danse avec MC Gonagall.

Janessa fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour jeter un coup d œil « au fond de la salle ». Lorsqu 'elle se retourna vers lui... il avait la bouche entrouverte comme si il avait du mal à capter qu elle avait cru à sa bêtise. Celle-ci éclata de rire et se foutu ouvertement de sa gueule.

-T'aurais du voir ta tête ! Ria t elle.

-Sale gamine ! Grogna t il avec exagération. Alors... qu'est ce que tu ne sais pas faire, je pense que se sera plus rapide que de te demander ce que tu sais faire.

-Arrête tes conneries... je fais pas grand-chose, tout le monde fais ça !

- ah ouaih ??? Tout le monde ??? Est ce que tu imagines Rogue danser de l'orientale ou la salsa ??

Janessa fit un grand sourire à cette pensée... elle avait en effet du mal à s imaginer Rogue danser en tutu sur un son typiquement oriental.

-Pour te rendre service je vais même t'énumérer tous mes défauts... 1) J ai mauvais caractère. 2) Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de contrôler mes coups 3) Je suis vulgaire 4) Je cuisine pas bien... je suis même incapable de faire une omelette. 5) Je suis pas sociable 6) Je....

Avant même d avoir fini sa phrase elle se tordit la cheville et tomba sur les fesses.

-Et de 6 je ne sais pas marcher avec des foutus talons ! Grogna t elle en maudissant du regard ses chaussures.

Remus ricana et se baissa à sa hauteur.

-Remuuuuuuuuuuus fait quelque chose, elles se moquent de moi...Couina t elle en accusant ses chaussures du crime infâme.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et l aida a se relever.

-J'ai jamais vraiment compris, mais vous les filles, vous avez des tendances sado-mazo pour porter de tels trucs !!Dit il en la rattrapant avant qu elle ne chute une seconde fois.

-Si tu crois que ça me plait de porter de tels objets de tortures c est que tu te met le doigt dans l œil, c est plus pour l apparence que pour autre chose !

-Tiens donc....tu cherches a plaire a quelqu'un ?

-MAIS NON ! Cria t elle presque, en fronçant les sourcils comme si la question la gênée....De toute façon, ça fait bien longtemps que j arrête de plaire au autre, et puis se n est pas mon but, ça ne m intéresse plus depuis longtemps le jeu, de je-te-séduit-et-tu-m'en-roule-une ! Oh bon sang arrête de me regarder comme ça....si tu veux vraiment savoir c est Lily qui a tenu que je porte cette chose et ces chaussures....je sais très bien m habiller, mais pas aussi léger je dois dire surtout dans un pays si froid !

-Alors ça ne t intéresse plus de plaire ?!Demanda t il calmement.

-Non.

-Et est ce que...

-Non

-Mais attend je...

-Non non non et non !

Remus lui releva le visage et entra totalement dans son regard. Il y lisait de l hésitation, de la gêne et beaucoup, oh oui, beaucoup de secret et de problème voilé par un simple rideau qu il n avait qua écarter, mais par politesse il n en fit rien et resta au stade du mélange de couleur que ses yeux formaient.

-Ecoute moi ! Coupa t il en gardant son menton dans sa main, délicatement tenu afin que son visage fin lui fasse face.

Elle n eu comme seul réponse un petit froncement de sourcil.

-Alors comment fais tu pour plaire même quand tu ne le veux pas ?

Les pommettes de la jeune fille prirent une teinte rose et ses yeux se mirent a briller de petites étoiles. Il voyait, il ne pouvait s empêcher de voir a présent ce qu il y avait au fond de ses yeux....un mélange de toute sorte de sentiments.

-Ne fais pas ça...Murmura t elle en essayant de quitter les yeux dorée de son cavalier.

-Ne fais pas quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien....tu n as pas le droit d utiliser tes capacités contre les miennes, tu n as pas a m imposer le fardeau de me dévoiler....je t en pris !

Tellement de douleur au fond....une tristesse abominable et encore de la douleur et des épreuves, c était ce qu il entrevoyait...juste garder les contacte encore quelque seconde et les secrets qu il tenait tant a comprendre se dévoileraient nu, a lui. Mais il la perdrait, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre fin a sa relation juste par curiosité...c était illogique. Mais rien n est illogique pour un lycanthrope, un homme tel que lui ne fait pas toujours des choses en pensant à sa suite.

-Remus ! Implora t elle.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il avait fermé les yeux et atteint ses lèvres comme une compensation a ce qu il aurait pu découvrir.

Elle était belle et il ne pouvait le nier.

Elle répondit a son tendre baisé alors qu il s empêchait presque de lui mordre les lèvres. Il la sentait faible et fragile. Son lui intérieure lui ordonnait de profiter pour une fois de cette faiblesse, mais il était assez loin de la pleine lune et pouvait se contrôler. Sa main fit de lents va et viens sur toute la longueur de son dos. Elle était douce, et tous ce qui pouvait paraître en ce moment la était doux ! Les mains fraîches de la jeune fille vinrent se poser derrière son cou et l attirèrent un peu plus vers elle. Il marchait a présent au fur et a mesure vers une porte qui lui avait était formellement interdite alors qu il mourrait d envi de la franchir.

Alors qu il approfondissait son baisé, sans se soucier d être vu a découvert par ses amis, elle se recula brusquement de lui et baissa la tête en déglutissant difficilement.

-C est plus compliqué que se que je pensais murmura t elle en restant hors de sa portée.

La musique chantait lentement et bien que le son soit assez fort, il comprenait ce qu elle disait.

-Ca l est aussi pour moi ! Dit il avec une mine légèrement déçu.

Elle releva son regard vers le jeune homme et le dévisagea durant a long moment comme pour essayer de discerner un sentiment plus distinct qu un autre...elle essayait elle aussi de lire en lui.

-J aimerais que tout soit clair...j aimerais que tous ne soit pas si difficile...j aimerais qu on arrête ce manége qui ne rend les choses que plus ambiguë ! Dit elle en restant a bonne distance pour ne pas être plus tenté qu elle ne l était déjà.

-Je ne demande que ça ! Penses tu que cela se règle en une soirée, quand un coup de caprice te prend...

-Non bien sur, mais j aimerais le régler au plus vite avant que cela ne gâche mes nuits entières !

Remus fit la grimace au son du mot « gâcher » a ce point là elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, a ce point, il lui « gâchait la vie », si c était ainsi il devait pour son bien et pour celui de sa cavalière abandonné toutes les idées farfelues d attachement qu il c était fait d elle....que peut être dans ses rêves les plus beaux il pourrait s attacher a elle et qu elle serait capable de l aimer....elle lui avait dit que sa lycanthropie n était pas un problème, mais voici qu elle lui prouvait le contraire. Il n imaginais même pas une autre raison que cette solution. Comme si Janessa avait lu dans son esprit elle secoua la tête en émettant un petit soupir.

-Ne t imagines rien, Remus, je n ai fait aucun sous entendu et rien n a avoir avec ce que tu supportes chaque mois, sache le !

Il releva les yeux et croisa son regard qui était devenu dur devant sa baisse de garde.

-Je ne sous entend rien du tout...tant que tous ne sera pas clairement exposé, je ne critiquerais rien !

Cela commençait a tourner au ridicule vu qu ils étaient au plein centre de la piste de danse.

-Pouvons nous discuter dans un endroit plus calme !demanda t il en remarquant aussi la gêne dont elle faisait part a lui parler de ça dans un tel endroit a la vu de tous.

-Oui...mais...je....je veux juste réfléchir quelque instant...je....je veux juste...

-C est toi qui vois, en tous cas, je vais prendre l air....on étouffe ici, si tu veux me parler je serais la haut sur la terrasse ! Lâcha t il sans dureté, mais avec une pointe d énervement. C était bien la première fois qu il se mettait dans cet état, bien que se soit très peu présent Janessa en parut choqué, et, comme si elle était coupable elle acquiesça et disparut en ombre dans la foule.

Il c était énervé....c était bien la première fois depuis longtemps...même si se n était que très peu perceptible, il avait réagit bizarrement et se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu il est l air agacé. Et pas seulement l air....il était agacé. En général lorsqu il était en colère c était dans des cas extrêmes, ou a se moment là, il perdait contrôle de sa force et de sa pitié.

Il en avait assez de tous ce manége... il voulait savoir, elle le rendez fous et elle le savait très bien, alors pourquoi aguicher sans but ?

Il ne regarda même pas en direction de ses amis, attrapa un verre de bierraubeurre que les serveurs disposaient sur les table et s en alla en dehors. D un pas actif, il grimpa les escaliers quatre a quatre et bifurqua dans un sombre couloir éclairer de simples chandelles flottantes. Il ne ralentit pas son pas et marcha jusqu au bout. La musique n était a présent plus qu un fil de mélodie a peine perceptible. Il poussa une grosse porte au bout du couloir, guidé par ses sens de lycanthrope et aboutis sur un terrasse légèrement éclairé, donnant libre vu au ciel étoilé de mille astres. Il faisait frais, mais il n y fit pas attention. Bien que la nuit est prit en possession les lieu, il pouvait entrevoir les relief d un grand jardin. Il se frotta le visage a l aide de ses deux mains afin de se réveiller de sa transe. La chaleur et la musique de la salle l avait engourdi. C était peut être une des raisons pour laquelle il c était mis inexplicablement en colère.

Il resta ainsi, debout, appuyé au rebord, blanc aux bordures compliquées de la terrasse, réfléchissant encore et encore. L agacement disparut aussi vite qu il était apparut et ce laissa place a de la mélancolie.

-Ca sert a rien !chuchota t il pour lui-même. Tellement de choses nous sépare que tous serait de toute façon tellement compliqué.

Beaucoup trop concentré dans ses pensée, il n avait pas remarqué la présence d une nouvelle arrivante. Ce fut lorsqu elle trébucha légèrement qu il se rendit compte de la secousse que lui seul pouvait sentir. Il ne retourna même pas pour voir de qui il s agissait. Il le sentait....parfum de noix de coco, pas mal assuré...mouvements lents et maladroits. C était bien les habitudes de James....ou de sa cousine.

-Remus..?


	13. Le temps d une soirée partie 2

C'est repartie pour un tour, je vais essayer pour vous faire plaisir de le terminer en une fois mais ça va être dur…

Tout le blabla

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette histoire, ne m'appartiennent pas ( à part Janessa, Charlotte et Sarah)

M'en voulez pas si je mets du temps, mais ces enfoirés de profs ne me laissent aucune seconde de répit.

-Remus ?

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Holly vint s'accouder elle aussi à la barrière qui le séparait du vide.

-Je te dérange ? demanda t elle timidement sans le regarder.

-Non…

Il ne cherchait pas à rester seul mais pas non plus à avoir de la compagnie… tout compte fait, il aurait préféré rester seul. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se demander si les sentiments qu'il avait pour Janessa étaient réciproques… Il n'avait seulement pensé qu'à lui… s'il était capable d'aimer…s'il pouvait se faire supporter par les autres, si… et si…et encore si…mais jamais, jamais il ne s'était demandé si elle avait envie de rester avec lui ! Du moins ce n'était pas l impression qu elle donnait.

Il s'était dit au départ que les baisers qu ils s'étaient donné étaient une preuve pure et dure, mais peut-être aussi s'était t il trompé.

Il continua de fixer les étoiles, sans prendre compte des petits coups d œil que lui envoyait la cousine de James. Ils les voyaient, mais n'y prêtait pas garde. C était comme lire un poème, le trouver magnifique mais ne pas comprendre un traitre de mot de son véritable sens. Cela devait sans doute se passer comme cela aussi avec Janessa. Voir passer des évènements sans vraiment les comprendre.

Etait ce de sa faute ?

-Remus ça va ??? Tu es tout pâle… Chuchota t elle en le secouant avec beaucoup d insistance.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque son nez effleura une odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Holly était une belle fille, et dire qu il l avait connue lorsqu elle était âgée d'à peine de 10 ans, et voilà que maintenant elle avait tout ce qu il fallait, là où il fallait.

Elle le regardait, les yeux vitreux et les joues rougies par la brise froide d hiver. Ses cheveux noirs voletaient autour d elle comme un long voile sombre.

L odeur ne le trompait jamais… et le regard qu elle lui lançait le certifiait au moins sur ce point. Elle avait bu ! Elle quitta son regard et rapporta ses yeux sur les astres brillants.

Elle lâcha un grand soupire de soulagement et s écroula presque sur la palissade. Remus s en voulu de l avoir un peu mise à l écart et la rattrapa avant qu elle ne glisse à terre. Elle s accrocha sans ménagement à sa chemise et resta par la suite collée a lui. Elle tremblait légèrement, apparemment incapable de tenir debout.

Quelle idée de boire ainsi le jour du mariage de sa propre sœur.

-Qu est ce qui te prend de boire comme ça ?! La réprimanda t il en s appuyant au mur de la terrasse pour reprendre équilibre.

Elle lui fit un vague sourire comme si elle était heureuse qu il s en soit enfin rendu compte. Toujours collée a lui, elle laissa sa tête ballotter d un coté à l autre. Remus, quelque peu paniqué par son état, sortit sa baguette et fit approcher une chaise, il l'y installa et la regarda reprendre ses esprit. Il se demandait encore comment avait elle pu venir jusqu ici alors qu elle n était même pas capable de tenir sur ses pieds.

-Je suis fatiguée Remus….

-Oui je vois ça ! répondit il en s agenouillant à son niveau.

-Je peux te raconter quelque chose ? J ai besoin de me libérer, ça fait trop longtemps que c'est enfoui en moi…

-Je…je ne sais pas si cela pourrait être b…

-Peut importe, je veux seulement que ce soit toi ! Remus Lupin qui m écoute !

Il n osa pas la contredire de peur qu elle se mette dans tous ses états, ou qu elle s énerve.

Son regard était a présent fixé vers la porte en bois, on aurait dit qu elle faisait une prophétie, mais son petit sourire au coin la ramenait sur terre. Sa voix était monotone et légèrement aiguë.

-J ai toujours eu une vie merveilleuse, commença t elle en faisant tourner sa bague autour de son doigt… des parents parfaits, une maison parfaite, des études parfaites, des amis parfaits… Dans ma vie tout est si parfait que cela en devient ennuyant… Il me fallait de l imprévu… quelque chose, quelqu'un !

Remus toujours à sa hauteur l écoutait attentivement… se demandant le moment où il allait regretter de l avoir écouté vider son sac alors qu elle était complètement saoule.

-On pourrait croire que c'est cool d être une fifille a papa, qui répond à mes moindres caprices, mais j ai appris avec le temps que la vie ne marchait pas par caprices… car certaines choses, peu importe mes insistances ne venaient pas par un simple claquement de doigt.

Des larmes commencèrent à jaillirent silencieusement des ses grands yeux. Son regard n était plus vitreux, elle le fixait droit dans les yeux sans retenue. Remus la vit venir de loin… il voyait à présent ce qu elle voulait lui signifier, il avait toujours tout fait pour qu elle ne se sente pas délaisser, tout pour qu elle le lui cache, tout pour qu il essaye lui même de se le cacher, mais finalement il n avait pas été assez prudent. L esprit prit par d autres évènements il avait oublié ce « détail ».

Il commença à se redresser, mais à peine commença t il à engager son mouvement qu elle l attrapa par le col et emmena son visage face au sien.

-Je t'interdis de fuir !

-Ecoute, Holly, je ne peux pas discuter de ça maintenant… je…

-Tu as toujours été la personne qui n'a pas cédé à mes fantaisies…mais je te jure que celle ci n en est pas une… je te jure que si je pouvais te sortir de ma tête je le ferais…

-Holly s il te plait…

-Remus laisse moi finir au moins ! Dit elle durement en endurcissant sa prise sur la chemise du jeune homme.

Il baissa la tête comme une personne vaincue. Encore une fois, il voulait fuir… et encore une fois il avait été trop égoïste pour regarder correctement autour de lui.

Les bras de la jeune fille s entourèrent autour de son cou, le serrant tout contre elle.

Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué…Murmura t elle à son oreille.

Il releva brusquement le visage, tendu. Mais elle fut encore une fois de plus, plus rapide et lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à lui faire correctement face.

-C est réciproque n est ce pas ! Souffla t elle, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

Il avait tellement mal pour elle, qu il ne su répondre aussi vite qu il l aurait voulu. Perdre une amitié pour une idiote histoire d'attirance, quel gâchis ! Son souffle saccadé réchauffait son visage. Mais il était trop paralysé pour bouger. Il savait que ce qu il viendrait ensuite serait de toute façon catastrophique, il voulait juste profiter de ce court moment de tranquillité. Mais le temps qu il y réfléchisse correctement, elle avait déjà été trop loin. S il avait tourné la tête à ce moment là, vers la grande entrée du balcon il y aurait aperçu l ombre d une fine silhouette, la tête courbé vers le sol, puis s enfuir la main sur la bouche.

-Non ! Tonna t il en la reculant brusquement.

-Non ?? Gémit elle les yeux humides.

-Non Holly je…je n'ai pas ce que tu ressens…je ne veux pas te blesser !

-C est… c est raté !

-J aimerais tellement qu on reste amis !

Elle ne répondit pas, la tête baissée, les yeux grands ouverts par le choc.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Holly je t en prie !

-C était tout ce que je voulais savoir !coupa t elle en me repoussant des deux paumes de la main. Ca m apprendra à me faire des idées…Maintenant c est plus clair pour moi !

Remus était tellement mal, il se sentait déjà délaissé de tout rien que pour son manque de savoir vivre, il ne savait donc que faire souffrir les gens ? Etait il née pour ça ? Trop de choses à penser en même temps l emmena dans une confusion absolue, il se laissa glisser à terre et resta à genoux devant elle. Un grand silence s imposa entre eux.

-Ne t en veux pas, dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Rien n est de ta faute, c est juste moi… je… je n aurais pas dû... j aurais aimé que… mais enfin… Elle fit un effort considérable pour ne pas s effondrer en sanglots.

-Je suis tellement désolé ! Murmura t il la tête enfouie dans son cou !

-C est cette fille n est ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu ne lui as rien dit… espèce d idiot !

-Non

-Bah cours… ne fais pas la même erreur que moi… traîner, n est pas une bonne chose… cours avant que qui que ce soit ne te la prenne !

Il resta bouche bée, du fait qu elle l encourageait alors qu elle venait de lui faire sa déclaration. Il vit à quel point elle avait mal, mais elle s obstinait pour ne pas le montrer. Elle releva la tête fièrement essayant de ne pas croiser son regard.

-Aller dépêche toi ! Cria t elle en le refoulant.

Elle avait raison se dit il, il fallait qu il fasse quelque chose, il fallait qu il passe à l action. Il avait encore du mal à enregistrer que c était elle qui l encourageait à aller lui faire sa déclaration.

-Peut être que tu auras plus de chance que moi !

Il se redressa, ses yeux cherchant les siens. Mais comme elle se butait à regarder ailleurs, il se pencha vers elle et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue, lâchant un « merci » au passage puis s élança vers la porte.

Il n eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que la tristesse qu elle cachait avait jaillit brusquement. Etait-ce ça l amour ? Se faire souffrir ? Il aurait voulu faire demi tour et la serrer dans ses bras pour qu elle cesse de pleurer, il aurait voulu la réconforter, lui dire d être forte, mais faire demi tour empirerait la situation, il accéléra sa course avec une idée bien définie en tête. Tout lui dire ! Et dire qu il avait fallu qu il brise le cœur d une jeune fille pour comprendre enfin ça. Il dévala à toutes vitesses les escaliers regardant au passage autour de lui au cas où il apercevrait la silhouette de la fille de ses rêves. Mais il eu beau chercher, il ne la vit pas… peut être était elle sur le balcon… Mais il chassa cette idée, se disant que Holly lui avait sûrement indiquer d aller ailleurs. Il entra dans la grande salle où la musique avait reprit son rythme dynamique. Un bon nombre de personne se déhanchait sur la piste de danse avec un enthousiasme mordant. Il resta planté là, et tourna sur lui même, mettant à l épreuve ses sens, il développa un maximum ses capacité à chercher, par le son, l odeur et la vue… mais il n y avait pas une seule trace de Janessa.

Il rejoignit sa table toujours en observant la foule autour de lui.

-Hey Saluuut toi !

-Salut... Dis moi, James tu n'aurais pas vu Janessa par hasard ?

-Espèce d enfoiré ! Cria Lily en le pointant d un doigt accusateur.

-Comment ? Lâcha t il les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr qu elle ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d autre, Mais c était bien à lui qu elle parlait ou plutôt qu elle criait. C'était bien la première fois que la belle rouquine l'insultait. Son cœur s arrêta soudainement. C était impossible, l histoire avec Holly n avait pas pu s ébruiter aussi rapidement… mais vu le regard meurtrier qu elle lui lançait, il avait tout de même un doute.

-C est bien à toi que je parle…

-James tu m expliques s il te plait ! Lâcha t il en direction du jeune homme effondré de rire sur la table.

-J aimerais bien… elle a un peu bu… va savoir ce que tu lui as fais…

-Merci pour ton aide !

-Sale enfoiré… continua t elle la voix un peu instable. Elle enfonça son doigt dans sa poitrine en continuant de le réprimander le plus méchamment possible.

-Mais explique moi à la fin ! S énerva t il en lui attrapant le poignée.

James fut apparemment choqué du comportement inhabituel qu avait le jeune lycanthrope

-Je déteste qu on fasse du mal à mes amies…. qu est ce que tu as fait à Janessa sale connard ? Gronda t elle en se déchaînant pour qu il lâche sa prise

-Moi… mais rien, je l ai cherchée justement !

-Et bien ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant ! Elle s'est enfuie ça fait peut-être 10 minutes en pleurant…

Remus leva doucement la tête, comme s il venait d être victime de la plus atroce des révélations.

-D'où revenait elle ? demanda t il sèchement.

Lily ne répondit pas et continua de le fusiller du regard.

-James, d'où venait elle ??

-Il me semble des escaliers, un truc comme ça…

-Oh putain… Elle est retournée chez toi ??

-Je ne sais pas… je l ai a peine vu passée… peut être que…

Mais Remus n avait pas laissé le temps à James de finir sa phrase qu il s'était déjà élancé vers la sortie de la salle.

Elle avait été là, elle était venu au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Décidément il était bien le dernier à avoir beaucoup de chance, sa bonne étoile l'avait délaissé ?? Au fait, avait il déjà eu une bonne étoile ??

Peut importait, pour l instant il savait très bien ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait voulu lui parler et elle l avait sûrement surpris au moment ou Holly l avait embrassé… Comme si leur relation n était pas déjà assez compliquée pour qu'un problème comme celui ci survienne en plus. Il courait, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, mais il se basait sur son instinct….

Il freina si brusquement qu il faillit en tomber.

Dans la rue presque vide, éclairée par des lampadaires il entendait des voix qui venait d une allée sombre. Il n avait pas tout de suite pensé que se balader si tard dans la nuit, pour une fille pouvait être dangereux. La première chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c était de retrouver Janessa, d abord de s expliquer et puis peut être de lui avouer ce qu il ressentait depuis le jour ou il l avait aperçue. Il se dirigea vers les bruits et vit au loin un spectacle qui lui souleva le cœur, elle était là, mais pas seule.

Entourée de quatre hommes, le visage en sang, elle s appuyait à un mur en béton. Il ne put pas tout de suite réagir, qu'ils s'étaient déjà élancés sur elle, l un lui écartant les jambes, et un autre lui maintenant les bras pour qu elle ne se débatte pas.

Remus, prit d une colère noire, se mit à courir comme un fou vers les hommes qui osaient faire une chose pareille. Mais avant qu il ne les atteigne, elle poussa un cri de désespoir… un cri qui se transforma en une plainte déchirante et qui fut accompagnée par un hurlement de peur de la part de ses agresseurs.

Remus les avait presque atteint, lorsque frappé par ce qui se passait il s arrêtabrusquement.

C était une véritable charcuterie, Janessa n était plus…. c était une bête enragée qui prenait sa place, mordant à tout va et grognant comme un dément.

Une louve blanche.

La même louve blanche que le soir de la pleine lune.

Bien que choqué il continua sa course pour l aider même si c était peut-être les agresseurs qu il fallait aider.

Ils essayaient de s échapper en poussant des cris mais elle réussissait toujours à les ramener par un moyen ou par un autre. Elle ne cessa que lorsque Remus fut visible. La louve à la fourrure tachée de sang s immobilisa et resta à regarder Remus planté, haletant, pas loin d elle.

Il n arrivait pas à y croire… mais pourtant le mystérieux puzzle se complétait avec cette hypothèse en plus. Alors c était donc ça son fameux secret…c était donc pour ça qu elle l attirait autant ? Toutes les questions qu il se posait jusqu'à maintenant avaient toutes la même réponse… Celle qu il avait en face de lui.

Par son intrusion, les hommes avaient réussi à prendre un peu d avance, laissant des traînées rouges derrière eux. Remus s approcha doucement d elle pour ne pas l effrayer. Mais avant même qu il n'ait fait le premier pas, elle prit la fuite, en boitant légèrement.

Comment avait il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Il essaya de la rattraper mais cela était bien impossible lorsqu il était sous forme humaine. Il connaissait la force d un loup garou et tous les efforts ne seraient jamais comparables à ce que cette bête pourrait atteindre.

Alors Janessa était une louve… elle ne devait avoir sûrement que du sang de loup garou si elle pouvait se transformer lorsqu elle le désirait. La réponse était tellement simple qu il n avait même pas su la trouver.

Toutes ces questions qu il s'était posé à son propos étaient restées en suspend jusqu'à maintenant. A présent il savait.

Guidé par son odeur, il la pourchassa sans répit.

La piste se perdit lorsqu il arriva devant un portail entrouvert, perdu loin de la ville. Le nom de la villa indiquait qu il était revenu au point de départ. Il était devant le manoir de James.

Il poussa doucement le portail le faisant légèrement grincer au passage. Cela ne servait plus à rien de courir. Elle était là et n allait assurément plus ressortir.

Il suivit le petit chemin montant vers le manoir quelque peu lugubre par cette nuit froide de décembre.

Réfléchissant sans cesse, il laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel en soupirant.

Si par malheur elle avait le même complexe que lui… il aurait beaucoup de mal à reprendre une amitié plus ou moins normale.

Fallait il qu il lui dise, là tout de suite en criant qu il l aimait plus que tout au monde ? Ou fallait il qu il ait le cran de le lui dire en face ?

Un craquement le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Dans l ombre d un buisson se tenait une forme noire, elle s immobilisa soudainement lorsque Remus se tourna vers elle.

Il s avança sans aucune défiance et avec des mouvements lents. De toutes façons qu il soit lent ou pas ne servait pas à grand chose. Si elle avait décidé de le fuir elle le ferait peut importait le taux de précaution qu il utilisait. Les mains dans les poches il s arrêta tout de même à une certaine distance d elle.

-A ce point là, je te fais peur ! dit il en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le coté.

Il avança d un pas.

-Je suis comme toi… je ne comprends même pas encore pourquoi tu t es butée à me le cacher !

Il avança d un autre pas, sans prendre compte des petits grognements de garde qu elle lui lançait.

-Finalement, tu es pire que moi…

Un autre pas.

-Tu te caches… et tu refuses d admettre ce que tu es… et avec ça tu me dis d arrêter de me plaindre.

Il avança encore d un pas, il était maintenant lui aussi dans l obscurité mais discernait très bien les formes les plus importantes. Elle essaya de profiter de son dernier pas pour lui filer entre les jambes. Mais il l attrapa par le cou avant qu elle ne soit hors de portée. Dans un dernier effort elle se débattit, mais beaucoup trop épuisée par sa transformation, par sa course et par les blessures qu'ils lui avaient attribuées, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le flan, en un soupir saccadé.

Remus s accroupit près d elle, la toisant du regard. Il la hissa finalement sur son épaule sans un mot et entra dans le manoir des Potter.

La louve n émettait aucun bruit, elle se laissa porter mollement et apprécia le contact du velours lorsqu il la déposa délicatement sur un canapé faisant face à la cheminée enflammée qui était une vrai source de chaleur.

Remus disparut un moment, puis revint dans le salon d un pas léger, une trousse de soin à la main.

Il tira la table basse jusqu au divan où il l avait déposée et s'y assit. Sans un mot, il sortit cotons, bandages et alcool de la boite blanche. La louve la regarda faire, sans bouger… si les animaux pouvaient pleurer, le canapé aurait sûrement était inondé de larmes de douleur.

-C est amusant comme on se retrouve ! Chuchota t il sans la regarder. Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt.

Un silence pesa longuement, durant lequel il désinfectait chaque plaie avec soin. L animal poussait des grognements agressifs à chaque fois que l alcool entrait en contact avec sa chaire.

-Je peux te raconter une histoire ? Demanda t il en une question de rhétorique.

L animal resta impassible à sa demande, ce fut pourquoi il commença sans son accord.

-J ai vécu longtemps dans la douleur… mais les blessures cicatrisent au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Malgré cela j ai toujours quelques séquelles de mon passé. Je me rappelle de cette journée comme si c était hier… il m avais fallu exactement 1 minute pour comprendre que l animal qui était devant moi n était pas le chien loup que j aimais rencontrer dans le prés proche de chez moi… ce n était pas le poil soyeux et les yeux jovials qui m attendaient tous les jeudis soirs… cet animal là n avait aucunement envie de partager des heures à jouer comme un chiot avec moi… J ai compris alors. Dit il un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Il se redressa et s étira mais resta assis, à la fixer.

-Je me suis longtemps tourmenté… est ce que finalement j étais humain ? Est ce que je pouvais me permettre de me mélanger à la population humaine ou devais je m isoler loin du monde pour ne pas devenir un danger public ? Ma réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Ma première année à Poudlard a contredit toutes mes craintes. Les hommes n étaient pas tous des sauvages assoiffés de haine et peureux de tout ce qui leur était étranger. James, Sirius et Peter m ont accepté tel que j étais, malgré cela, cette étrange manque n était pas tout à fait satisfait… il ne le fut que dans ma sixième année. Réfléchit il en remballant les accessoires après avoir fini ses soins. Oui ! dit il tout haut pour lui même. C était même dans le début de l année, lorsqu'une nouvelle fille est arrivée à l école… elle ne me semblait pas aussi étrange que tout le monde le prétendait, évidemment un peu agressive sur les bords, mais tout caractère fort cache un bon jeu. J avais pris l initiative de découvrir quel jeu cette fille cachait si précieusement !

Il fit un sourire rêveur et se leva.

-Le problème c est que je suis tombé dans son piége… et qu'elle seule pouvait compléter mon manque. Au final, est ce qu elle jouait avec moi ? Est ce que c était un stupide pari… ? Je ne le sais toujours pas… Ainsi est il qu elle doit aussi se tromper sur mon compte, si j avais eu la possibilité de lui parler, je l aurais fait, mais elle fait tout ce qui est envisageable pour m éviter, si seulement elle savait… La seule chose dont je peux être sûr en tout cas…c est que je suis tombé amoureux d elle !

Et sur ces dernière paroles, il s en alla. Son pas rythmé par le crépitement des flammes.

Janessa observait le feu, les yeux inondés de larmes.

Remus ouvrit une multitude de petits robinets en argent, en or et en cuivre et entra dans l eau chaude. Tout ses muscles se décontractèrent alors qu il s enfonçait de plus en plus dans la petit piscine. Il se fit un massage rapide du cou, puis plongea sa tête sous l eau.

Ça y est…il l avait fait…il lui avait avouer...

Ca avait l air con comme ça, mais il se sentait soulagé d un poids énorme, malheureusement remplacé par un autre encore plus lourd. Il lui avait peut être avoué qu il était fou d elle, cela n incluait pas sa réponse. Elle n avait pas répondu…peut être n en avait elle pas eu le temps, bien qu il avait traîner les pieds et repartant pour lui laisser un lapse de temps de réflexion. Le malaise était si grand qu il pouvait presque compter le nombre de nœud qui lui assenait sans pitié son estomac. Peut être n aurait il pas dû…peut être aurait il dû garder cela pour lui. Ce jeu était assez risqué, c était presque un quitte ou double et il avait encore une fois perdu. Si il ne l avait pas fait, il aurait garder l amitié de la jeune israélienne, ils auraient continué de ce piquer mutuellement, gentiment…sans la moindre ombres de perversité. Non au lieu de ça, il lui avait dit, et voilà qu il se retrouvait seul…il l avait perdu. Et dire qu il avait mis tant de temps a s approcher d elle, s en était devenu vital. Mais il avait tout gâché.

Et même si il ne lui avait pas dit, il aurait été dans une situation délicate. La voir tous les jours, la sentir prés de lui, discuter, plaisanter et tout ses plaisirs que certains croient inexistants. Ils font tellement parties de nos habitudes qu on ne s en rend compte, qu un fois qu ils se sont volatilisés. C est ce qu il craignait, qu elle le méprise déjà plus qu elle ne le méprisait maintenant, qu elle l ignore.

De toute façon il aurait été obligé un jour ou un autre de le lui avouer…un secret gardé trop longtemps, pourrait exploser a tout instant sans prévenir et sans qu il soit le bien venu.

Il sortit sa tête de l eau et ria nerveusement de son malheur. Il avait été ridicule de croire que malgré leur ressemblance en un certain sens, ils auraient pu s entendre…elle aurait pu l accepter. Il était déjà soulager sur un point : Ce n était pas une question de lycanthropie. Il pouvait donc se considérer comme un garçon quelconque qui ressent de l amour pour une fille quelconque…pas si quelconque que cela finalement.

Tout les différencier, et il ne comprenait toujours pas, pourquoi elle l attirer tant. Il était calme, et elle excitée. Il était persévérant et elle impatiente. Même leurs caractéristiques extérieures étaient totalement différentes. Elle ; brune, mat de peau, les yeux verts ; quant a lui ; les cheveux châtain, virant au blond, raide, les yeux doré, le teint pâle. Que lui avait il prit de jeter son dévolu sur cette princesse du désert.

Ses pensées se perdirent progressivement, comme la mousse de savon au dessus de l eau qui fond avec le temps.

Le grincement de la porte le fit brusquement sortir de sa léthargie, mais il resta immobile a observer le plafond, la tête posée sur le rebord de la grand baignoire…ou de la mini piscine. Les nœuds qui avaient prit une place importante dans son ventre redoublèrent de pression lorsqu il dévisagea la personne qui venait de faire son entrée.

Janessa refermait, lentement la porte qui finit sa rotation en un claquement sonore. Elle resta, debout, immobile. Il leva furtivement son regard vers le visage de la jeune fille et fut déstabilisé lorsque par les marques rouges au dessous de ses yeux, il comprit qu elle avait pleurée. Ses lèvres étaient serrés, ses sourcils froncés et ses poings serrés, elle donnait la même impression lorsqu elle allait se venger de quelque chose qui lui avait particulièrement déplu.

Remus, immobile la fixa longuement de ses grands yeux fatigués, puis baissa la tête et s enfonça dans l eau.

Lorsqu il réapparut a la surface, elle était partie. C est du moins ce qu il cru avant de la voir sortir de derrière le paréo en serviette de bain. Il n eu même pas le temps de protester qu elle entra dans l eau chaude, infiltrant d abord, un pied, puis l autre…Dégageant la mousse par ses mouvements, et finalement entra entièrement, laissant la petite serviette derrière elle. Sans lui lancer un seul regard, elle étendit ses jambes ne manquant pas de lui frôler les cuisses au passage, elle plongea sa tête en arrière dans l eau et la ressortit aussitôt, comme si elle avait eu peur, qu il profite de ce court instant pour s enfuir. Elle s appuyait sur le rebord et ses bras longeaient a présent les bordures italienne de la baignoire. Elle croisa son regard, et il y découvrit de la provocation.

Seigneur, il ne manquait plus que ça….elle savait pertinemment, que se n était pas un très bon moyen de séduction…elle en avait déjà fait le teste et cela avait même mal tourné, il avait perdu possession de tout son sang froid et de sa retenue.

Elle jouait avec la mousse qui persister a rester au bout de ses doigts de pieds.

Qu est ce qu elle voulait….cela ne lui avait pas suffit de lui briser de cœur en une soirée, il fallait qu elle vienne prendre sa vengeance ??

-Mais qu est ce que tu fais ? Murmura t il ahuri.

Elle cessa son petit jeu et tourna un regard plein de malice vers ses yeux. Elle parut recevoir une décharge électrique par l expression de total confusion que reflétait le lycanthrope.

-Je suis venu tenir une promesse…Un massage !

Il poussa un long soupir en secouant la tête.

-Se n est pas trop le moment, Lâcha t il en dévient son regard n importe ou, sauf sur elle.

-En général lorsque je fais une promesse, je la tiens !

-Je te dis que se n est pas le moment…et puis on a déjà fait un échange…

-Il ne comptait pas celui là !

Avec des mouvement impassible elle s approcha et se casa juste derrière lui, les jambes écartées pour lui laisser la place d avoir accès a ses épaules. Elle commença un lent et minutieux massage, a faire dresser l échine de n importe qu elle homme. Ses cuisses effleuraient avec une douloureuse sensualité le bas de son dos. Elle prenait un malin plaisir a le sentir frémir a chaque fois que sa peau touchait la sienne. De temps en temps elle contournait du bout des doigts un dessin imaginaire sur sa peau.

Les pensées du jeune homme, se battaient, sans pitié dans sa tête…elle ne savait finalement pas ce qu elle voulait.

-Stop…c est bon…Janessa, sors s il te plaie ! Gémit il en se reculant le plus loin possible de sa personne.

-Et si je ne veux pas sortir ? demanda t elle la voix soudainement brisée.

-Tu sais toi même ce qu il adviendra….je ne veux pas commettre l irréparable !

Elle baissa la tête, observant le creux de sa poitrine devenu invisible grâce a la mousse abondante.

-Je ne partirais qu a une seule condition…

N en pouvant plus…il la fixa longuement et ce décida finalement a accepté sa demande.

-Redis le moi !

Son cœur manqua un battement…c était a ne plus rien comprendre. Il avait eu la force de l avouer face a la louve, mais de le dire a l être humain, en chair et en os était beaucoup plus complexe…la peur d être juger sans doute.

-Cesse ce petit jeu avec moi ! Grogna t il mécontent.

-Redit le moi et je te jure, que je te laisserais, je partirais !

-Pourquoi devrais je me répéter…tu ne peux pas demander a un anglais de te faire un déclaration comme envoyer une lettre par hibou !

-Je ne suis pas anglaise….je n ai pas tes coutumes…Tu ne l as dit qu a la louve…pas a moi, j ai une autre perception des choses en temps qu être humain !

Durant leur petite discussion, elle c était peu a peu approchée et se tenait, non loin de lui.

-Je…ne peux pas…Laisse moi !

Elle caressa tendrement la joue du jeune homme des doigts…sa main fut bientôt rejoint par le reste. Le corps de Remus était en feu, si elle ne partait pas, il ne répondrait plus de rien, ces sens s empareraient rapidement de lui et il ne pourra alors plus rien y faire.

Il détourna la tête avec une mine douloureuse.

-Arrête de faire ça ! Sors d ici !

-Non !

-Dégage !!Cria t il.

Choquée par la violence et la détermination de ses paroles, elle recula, une main sur la bouche et sortit de l eau. Elle attrapa hâtivement un peignoir et s en alla en claquant la porte.

Et voilà….encore un coup a ce cogner la tête contre le carrelage. C est pour l instant tout ce qui méritait du moins.

Il resta interminablement dans le bain à réfléchir et a calmer gentiment ses ardeurs.

Les paroles de Holly lui revinrent en tête, puis le visage détruit de la jolie israélienne quelques minutes avant. Il avait un don inouï pour tout foutre en l air. Peut être serait il temps de mettre son arrogance d anglais de coté et de suivre le chemin que lui proposait son cœur. Ils jouaient ce petit jeu depuis le début de l année qui devait prendre fin. Savoir ou ignorer…il fallait qu il est le cran d aller jusqu au bout…il en sera alors soulagé et aura le cœur beaucoup plus léger peut importait sa décision. Peut être voulait t elle juste le tester pour enfin ce moquer de sa naïveté.

Il sortit, enfila un peignoir et quitta la pièce ou voleté de ci de là une vapeur étouffante.

Ses pieds le menèrent comme par magie juste devant la chambre de Janessa.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu il ne ce décide enfin a frapper a la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Il essaya une autre fois, mais toujours aucune réponse, il se permit alors d entrer. Le spectacle qu il vit lui souleva le cœur…Janessa était belle et bien là, mais pas toute seule. Dans une position particulièrement peu catholique et qui ne pouvait suggérer qu une seul chose. Elle avait les yeux grand ouvert mélangés par de l effroi et de la jouissance. Mais se n était rien comparer a la tête qu affichait le jeune homme, lorsqu il se rendit compte que son partenaire de jambes en l air n était autre que……….Sirius Black !??

Et valaaaa finiiii….je vais faire une petite dédicace et je veux pleine de review, hinhinhin que je suis cruel !

Pffff que vous êtes niais….en faite j ai toujours rêvé de vous faire un sale coup comme ça…genre un truc que personne ne s attend, un truc qui tombe mal pour tout le monde et pour se pauvre Remus hihihi. Bon aïe, aïe mais arreteer, je plaisantais aïe aïe Bon aller je vous laisse la suite qui est bien meilleure que ce genre de fin niarf niarf niarf.

Pas de réponse.

Il essaya une autre fois, mais toujours aucune réponse, il se permit alors d entrer. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité absolue, seul la faible lumière de la lune qui s infiltré dans la pénombre de la chambre a travers les rideau permettait de discerner plus ou moins le contour du lit.

Elle était là, il sentait sa présence.

Une petite ombre se tenait en boule sur le rebord de la fenêtre aux rideaux légèrement ouverts.

-Janessa ?

Elle ne répondit pas et resta agglutiner sur elle même, la tête cachée par ses genoux.

-Excuse moi…je suis désolé…tu m as prit au dépourvu…j étais dans une situation assez mal a l aise…je…

Ces paroles se perdirent en un soupir. Elle ne répondait toujours pas et se heurtait a rester dans la même position. Il s avança vers elle et lorsqu il l atteint, il lui redressa le menton de sa main.

-Regarde moi !!Demanda t il doucement.

Elle leva un quart de seconde les yeux vers lui, puis les rebaissa immédiatement. Il eu le soudain besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de la câliner…de lui susurrer des mots doux, la calmer, la rassurer…la toucher, l embrasser, l aimer…et encore l aimer. Un besoin si important qu il lui en coupait le souffle.

-La fierté n est pas toujours une bonne chose…Murmura t elle, en regardant un point imaginaire sur le coté. C est ce que je me suis décidée a comprendre…

Elle laissa un blanc puis repris d une petite voix.

-Si un mot est si difficile a dire…qu arrivera t il d un amour…

Elle avait dit cela si doucement, que cela ressemblait étrangement a une brise légère que l on ressent lorsqu on passe prés d une plage. Sans pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps, il se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse que son corps pouvait lui donner…Il lui embrassa le cou avec douceur et impatience comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se laissait faire…il savait qu elle attendait quelque chose.

-Dis le moi…je t en pris Remus…Dis le moi… !Haleta t elle en répondant a ses baisés ardents.

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, sentant alors la moindre de ses réactions, le moindre de ses battements…

Ses lèvres caressèrent son oreille, alors il y chuchota quelque chose d inaudible…

Le corps de la jeune fille fut secouée par des spasmes de sanglot…Tout ses muscles se contractèrent. Elle releva la tête vers son visage….elle était en larmes….des larmes de bonheur.

-Tu me l as dit...n est ce pas….tu m as dit que tu m aimais de plus profond de ton cœur ! Sanglota t elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il lui fit un sourire reposant avant de donner sa réponse.

-Oui ma belle…c est ce que je t ai dit !

A partir de là, ce fut un tourbillon de couleurs de passion et de désir qui les emporta tout les deux. Ils se serrèrent l un contre l autre, s embrassant avec fièvre.

Remus voulait embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage, sentir son cœur lui appartenant, sentir son amour…

La jeune fille était agenouillait sur le rebord de la fenêtre ce qui faisait qu elle était placé a un plus haut niveau que celui de Remus. Elle était penchée sur lui et le serrait avec toute la passion que son cœur pouvait donner. Remus enfouis sa tête sur son ventre plat, en lui caressant doucement le dos de ses mains fines.

Chacun gardaient un silence religieux, les soupires et les embrassades suffisaient.

Remus la transporta jusqu au sol et l embrassa encore et encore. Elle répondait a ses baisés, essayant de les prolonger un maximum, alors que lui les entre coupait a chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient les siennes…comme s il voulait faire durer le plaisir.

Elle fit glisser une main dans l ouverture de son peignoir qui donnait déjà une vue assez plaisante sur son torse, et la laissa s égarer dans son dos. Quant a l autre elle se perdit dans ses cheveux clairs, assombris par le fait qu ils soient encore mouillaient.

Au fur et a mesure elle le poussait vers le lit et lui reculait en la tirant dans son mouvement. A la bordure du lit a baldaquin, il perdit équilibre et se laissa tomber, lourdement sur le matelas, alors que, un sourire au coin, Janessa lui donnait une pression finale.

-Combien de fois j ai rêvé de toi mon amour ! Murmura t elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Allongé sur le lit, il la dévisagea de haut en bas et alors il comprit que la femme en face de lui, était ce fameux manque. Il se redressa et resta éblouis par la beauté de la jeune fille, malgré l obscurité régnante.

Elle défit lentement la ceinture de son peignoir, se délectant au passage du visage impatient et désireux de son amant. Le tissu, glissa de ses épaule et tomba au sol en un froissement discret.

Elle était belle.

(yak yak yak…désolé mes chouchous….je ne fais pas de R hihihi…je vous laisse a votre imagination débordante)

Remus était allongé dans la chaleur de leur deux corps, accoudé aux nombreux coussins. Ses pieds étaient entrelacés avec ceux de la belle israélienne qui dormait tel un ange contre son torse. Il n osait pas la toucher de peur de la réveiller.

Un sourire traversa ses lèvres, a la pensée des heures passées, il l aimait plus que n importe quel n aurait jamais a l aimer. Ils avaient fait l amour, comme deux amants qui se retrouvent après des années de séparations…emportés par la passion, l amour et le désire. Il n y avait rien a redire, entre, les filles a qui il avait donné le droit de toucher son corps et cette déesses qui dormait prés de lui. Il ignorait combien d hommes étaient passé avant lui, tout ce qu il savait a présent, c est que c était avec elle qu il avait passé ce meilleur moment.

Leurs corps unifiés avait atteint le 7em ciel plus d une fois.

Elle s endormait a chaque fois qu ils finissaient de faire l amour. Quant a lui, il restait éveiller, incapable de fermer, l œil ; non pas par impatience de recommencer, mais plutôt par bienveillance…il aimait la regarder dormir…il aimait la sentir contre lui.

Ses doigts amassèrent une mèche de cheveux bouclés, tombée sur ses yeux fermés.

Il s immobilisa, lorsqu il la sentit s étirer longuement avec un de ces légers soupirs qui lui faisaient tant perdre la raison.

Elle sortit doucement de sa léthargie, elle ouvrit d abord paresseusement ses yeux en amande et laissa finalement un sourire se perdre sur ses lèvres. Elle cligna a plusieurs reprise des paupière et rajusta la couverture jusqu au niveau de ses yeux.

-Tu as honte ? Murmura t il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Non? Répondit elle d une petite voix.

-Alors pourquoi te caches tu sous d énormes couvertures ?

Elle lui répondit par un ricanement de petite enfant et se glissa entièrement sous les édredons.

-Hey !

Elle profita de ce moment pour s allonger sur lui, la tête posée a la base de son cou. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et rougis brutalement.

Il la trouvait tellement mignonne lorsqu elle rougissait de la sorte, il serra ses bras autour de ses hanches et baisa son front.

-Tu crois que les autres vont le savoir ! Demanda t elle en jouant avec un mèches châtain du jeune homme.

-Si tu leur dis…je pense que oui ! Se moqua t il.

-Mais non ! Je vais rien leur dire moi ! Dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se décontracta lorsqu elle l entendit ricaner.

-Pfff t es con c est pas vrai ça…

-Depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir !

Un blanc passa, durant lequel ils laissèrent l honneur aux touchés et aux soupirs.

-Je pense que pour l instant il ne faut rien leur dire…Finit elle par chuchoter en se redressant sur lui.

-Si madame de désir….qu il en soit ainsi !

Elle le fusilla du regard et profita de ce bref moment d inattention pour s emparer fougueusement de sa bouche.

-Hey…Tu n as plus honte petite fille…

-Non…et toi grand père…as tu toujours honte de ce que tu es… ?

-Pas quand je suis avec toi….est ce que tu restes avec moi, bébé…

Elle répondit un « oui » étouffée par leur ardente embrassade. Remus lui refit plusieurs fois l amour cette nuit là…

Machiavélique giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrl niarf niarf niarf.

Reviw, plein plein plein, et que sa saute non mais.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour chère lectrice(et lecteur aussi) je tenait a faire passer une nouvelle nouvelle …..en m'excusant par la même occasion de mon impossibilité a continuer ma fik….ke yé mé remet o boulot…..ke le nouvo chapitre de l'étranger est déjà écrit, kil ne me reste ka le recopier, mai je sui o canada pour lanner et laccer o net est vachement restreint….MAIS JY ARRIVERAI fois de ti remus

Sur ce je mexcuse encore de ces qq temps de retard….hihi ti bisou a biento


	15. calinou et compagnies

Je m escuse encore pour mon horrible retard…aie aie aie non pas les tomates aie aie Bon sa suffit maintenant sinon jecrit rien du tout roooooh….

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Janessa ouvrit les yeux, le soleil regnait dans la chambre par la presence d une douce torpeur.Cela faisait bien longtemps au elle n avait passer une nuit aussi tranquille, loin d etre ponctuer par de constant cauchemard au intonation desagreable. Elle se rappela alors de cette nuit comme un grand puzzle se reconstituant piece par piece, elle se souvenu des evenements de cette soiree de chaque parole de chaque geste et de chaque soupir, ces penser ne purent que lq fqire sourire d'avantage. La jeune fille tata les alentoures de ses mains, les faisant doucement rebondir sur le moelleux mattelas Elle referma ces grand yeux en amandes avec un petit sourire satisfait lorsque sa main heurta un corp chaud et acceuillant. N'ayant pas oser precedement regarder dans son sens de peur d'y trouver du vide plein de vide(sa va de soit) et que finalement tout ceci ne se soit en faite que limiter a un simple et merveilleux reve. Elle fut soudainement rassuree.

Lorsqu enfin elle ce decida a tourner paresseusement la tete vers le jeune lycanthrope elle se rendit compte qui l l observait accouder contre d'epais oreillers. Elle ignorait depuis combine de temps elle etait victime de cette espionage, mais ces yeux n etaient pas de ceux qui viennent de se reveiller, mais plus de ceux qui reviennent d une mega teuf …Lorsqu'il croisa son regard il se rapprocha automatiquement d elle , comme pour l acceuillir dans ce nouveau monde. Il garda malgres tout une certaine distance et lui deposa un tender baiser sur le front. Janessa parut etonner…Il avait passer la nuit coller l un a l autre a se faire des mamours et ne formaient plus qu'un…et la ,il faisait des manieres?????? Mais si il c etait jeter sur elle ce matin…elle n aurait surement pas apprecier un retour aussi direct, donc une fois de plus elle devait l avouer , il avait raison. Elle se laissa bercer par des baisers de plus en plus fievreux, il embrasse chaque parcelle de son visage mais ne s approcha pas des levres. Il s'arreta la fixa droit dans les yeux et lu souria gentiment. La jeune femme dont les baisers avait rendu plus impatiente que jamais, posa ses mains sur son torse, elle le senti fremir a ce contacte, Puis elle sapprocha encore et colla son corps contre le sien, de lui se degager une chaleure envahissante…elle s enivra de son odeur et deposa ses deux mains de part et d autre de son visage. Remus l'a regarder droit dans les yeux, elle fut troubler par la douceur et la sinceriter de son regard. Ces grand yeux dorer traduisait une innocence parfaite, alors que, combien de fois avait elle surprise bien plus que sa. Les cheveux du jeune homme retomber avec une certaine nonchalance sur ces yeux, sa barbe naissante lui donner un air un peu plus rebelle…Elle adorait.

Remus qui avait ete lui aussi etonner par une reaction aussi directe entoura ces bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille en ne manquant pas de caresser ces doigts contre sa peau de peche.

-Bonjour…lui susurra t il a l oreille d'une voie encore un peu rauque.

Un frisson lui traversa l'echine, ell soupira, remarqua par la meme occasion que se simple soupire lui fit aggrandir les yeux de stupeure, et repondit par un sourire enfantin.

-hum, tu sais souffla t il en la pressant plus fort contre lui, se n est pas tres prudent pour toi de donner ce genre de reponse!Je pense que sa fait revenir mes mauvais penchant...

-Comme si la position dans laquel je suis n est pas deja asssez dangereuse murmura t elle avec sarcasme.

Il sourit pour ces premiers mots, et en un coup de bassin la fille basculer sur le dos, ces bras fort encadrant de part et d autre les fines epaules de la jeune fille. Il caressa ces levres contre les siennes sans l embrasser

-J ai l'impression que tu ne connais pas la fameuse histoire du petit chaperon rouge...

Elle ne repondit pas et lui jeta volontairement un autre regard innocent

-definitivement non? dit il , c est l'histoire d'une petite fille, bien innocente qui se promenait seule dans les bois...

alors qu il racontait son histoire, Janessa prenait un malin plaisire a tortiller son corps et a lui froller regulierement sa poitrine contre la sienne.

-Bien inconsciente continua t il en appuyant particulierement sur ce mot...et qu'un loup devorait des yeux cacher derriere ses buissons...

Elle ricana quand elle se rendit compte a quel point remus faisait des efforts pour finir son histoire.

-Et cette chere chaperon rouge, ne s imaginant pas le moin du monde a quel point se promener seule dans les bois avec un panier de galette de cette empleur pouvait etre dangereux pour elle! continua t il de sa voix rauque.

Janessa continua a le regarder, et ne pouvait s'empecher de laisser son imagination voler deja vers de haute sphere, son corps ne demander plus que d etre consoler d une telle attente, elle voyait dans les yeux du beau lycanthrope, qu'il prenait un malin plaisir a la torturer en la faisant patienter ainsi, mais elle voyait aussi qu'il luttait avec une tel force face a la bete qui ne demader qu a sortir. Quant a elle, la fierter juste lui empecher de ce jeter sur lui. Elle avait du mal a se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, juste le mouvemtn de ses levres l'hypnotisait, vu de la elle avait l'air bien plus que succulante, c'etait une reele tentation, jamais elle n aurait pu penser un seul moment vouloir y gouter avec une telle volonter

-Alors lorsque la grand mere lui ouvrit la porte, continua t il, il souriait interieurement sachant pertinament qu elle l ecoutait a peine, le petit chaperon rouge ferma la porte sur elle poussa le jeune loup dans son lit et se deshabilla a la vitesse grand V. Ils firent l'amour comme des betes jusqu au petit matin...dit il tres vite en un souffle!

A son tour elle ouvrit les yeux de stupeur lorsque l information passa enfin dans son cerveau, mais avant meme qu elle se mette a rire, Remus, se jeta sur ses levres, avec avidite.

Malgres ce baiser plein de passion, elle ne pu s empecher de rire de plus en plus fort, lorsqu il fit passer ses doigts sur ses cotes. Elle se tremoussa autant qu elle pu afin d echapper au terrible chatiment qui l attendait si elle ne le repoussait pas tout de suite. Ils roullerent dans la couverture, tant et si bien, qu ils resterent coincer, comme une sorte de rouller de printemps.

Elle continua de rire a gorge deployer, sans se soucier que ces camarades ne l entendent dans les chambres d'a cote. Remus se calma peu a peu, et resta immobile a l observer, a observer son sourire, sa mine joyeuse...Elle etait parfaite. Lorsqu elle se rendit compte qu elle etait observait elle aussi s arreta progressivement , ne pouvant effacer se sourire lumineux de ses levres. Remus se mordilla les levres. Une bouffee de chaleur immergea son corps

-A quoi tu penses? Demanda t elle gentiment

Il laissa un blanc

-A te faire l amour il me semble dit il un sourcil hausse

Elle s ettouffa, bien qu elle conaissait deja pertinament bien les pensee de son amant, mais l entendre de cette maniere n avait pas le meme effet qu en emmettre l hypothese.

Voyant sa mine deconfite et surprise Remus sourit

- J ai 2 propositions...petit un : je ferme la porte avec un sortilege particulierment difficile a surmonter, je reviens dans ce lit, continua t il en tapotant gentiment le matelat de sa main. Je te fais l amour, jusqu a tomber de sommeil, on dors, je vais te chercher un petit dejeuner digne de ce nom, on fait l amour jusqu a que tu me supplis d arreter, parceque je ne compte pas etre tres genti et simpatisant... ect ect ensuite j improviserais

Janessa rougit brutalement, son corps l'a brulee, et essayer de repondre avant meme qu elle n ecoute le petit deux. La belle brune se mordit la levres jusqua presque s en faire saigner, remus le remarqua et ajouta

-Tut Tut Tut, quand tu aura fait ton choix tu me laissera le soin de te remplacer, dit il en designant sa levres inferieur gonflee par la morsure. Petit deux...Je reste sage aujourdhui car je ne veux pas aiguiser les soupcons de mes amis curieux et paparazzi qui prendraient un plaisir sanguinaire a nous attraper la main dans le sac, Jusqu a se soir! ajouta t il avec insistance. Si tu n es pas dans mon lit a minuit pile, je me transforme en citrouille loup garoutienne et je vient prendre ma revanche!

Janessa ria encore a ses plaisanteries, et se rappela avec regrets qu en effet, si ils disparaissaient toutes la journee tous les deux, comme par enchantement la porte de sa chambre ete ferme par des enchantements trop puissant juste pour etre tranquille et que Remus le beau jeune homme au yeux d or qui avait des vues sur la peau veloute de la belle israelienne avait tantot lui aussi disparut, il ne fallait pas etre devin pour y voire assez claire. Or janessaa voulait la paix, elle avait apprit epdnant ces quelque annees a l armee que le silence etait d or et que jusqu a maintenant cela lui avait retire bien des tracas.

-Alors demanda t il impatient, son corps devenant plus brulant que jamais

-hhfggdjj chuchota t elle

-Comment?

-Spiraled

-Je suis pas encore un tres bon occlument...

-Je pense que la deux est la plus sage, marmonna t elle plus audiblement.

Elle s attendait a ce que le visage angelique du jeune homme, se deforme en un rictus decu, mais il n en fit rien, sourit au contraire et se decola lentement en lui vollant un dernier baiser

Elle regretta amerment son choix lorsqu il se deposa pres d elle, en prenant soin de garder une certaine distance.

Janessa l implora du regard, comme si ell souhaitait lui envoyer un message visible, quelque chose comme 'jairiendijairiendi"

-Tu comprends tous de meme qu il faut que je me calme pour accepter le fait que je vais devoir passer une journee entiere sans pouvoir gouter a tes levres, dit il naturelement. Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant son air contrit et rajouta, le premier choix est toujours le meilleure.

A ces mot janessa comprit qu elle ne pourrait faire marche arriere, elle lui tira la langue en lachant un "vilain" au passage tira la couverture jusqu au sol meme sans embarquer avec elle, juste histoire de l embeter un peu et se precipita nue comme eve vers la salle de bain. Elle l entendit soupirer a la vue de son corps mate et elancer et lacha avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain quelque chose comme "tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates"

Elle entra elle aussi le soufflé court, il fallait elle aussi absolument qu elle se calme. Elle ouvrit les robinet argenter de la douche et insista sur l eau froide, elle finit sa douche en deux trois mouvement, s habilla et sorti en hate de la sale de bain.

Remus dormait, son soufflé etait regulier, et comme toujours il etait tel un ange endormit. Elle s approcha de lui, l embrasa sur le front, sortit en faisant le moins de bruit possible et referma precotionneusement la porte de sa chamber.

Mon Di eu qui l etait attirant penssa t elle, si elle ne se calmer pas bientot, elle n aurait plus le temps de dormer et serait vite epuiser

Dsl ke se soi sic our je fai de mon possible, dsl pr les ote dorto, c volontaire je trouve pas les accent sur les e, sont coplexe les canadiiiennn rooooooh


End file.
